The German Shark
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Avril 2007. Rapatrié d'Afghanistan suite à une grave blessure, le Sergent Erik Lehnsherr débute sa thérapie avec le Dr. Frost, psychiatre spécialisée dans les troubles de stress post-traumatique. Va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir alors qu'il a vécu les horreurs d'une guerre qui lui a pris l'homme qu'il aimait ? (AU sans pouvoirs)
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1  
**

 _Keller Army Community Hospital de New York – 06 avril 2007_

\- Vous souffrez de stress post-traumatique. C'est un sérieux problème, monsieur Lehnsherr, annonça le Dr Emma Frost de sa voix implacable.

Emma se sentit dévisagée par un œil critique. Erik Lehnsherr avait vu un grand nombre de psychiatres mais la différence entre elle et les autres, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'employer des mots durs.

\- Sans blague, répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Il essaya de se repositionner correctement dans son lit mais ses jambes raidies par le manque d'activité ne l'aidaient pas. Emma consulta brièvement sa montre. Elle savait qu'il aurait sa première séance de rééducation de ses jambes dans une heure après presque deux mois d'immobilisation.

\- Quelles sont les images qui vous reviennent le plus souvent ? demanda-t-elle, peu impressionnée par la mauvaise humeur apparente de son patient.

\- J'ai fait la guerre. A votre avis quel genre d'image ?

\- C'est la question que je vous pose. Beaucoup de soldats m'ont rapporté la vision de corps déchiquetés, de camarades tombant sous les balles ennemis... Vous n'êtes pas un cas isolé monsieur Lehnsherr.

\- J'ai tué un ami, explosa Erik. Je suis sûr que peu de vos patients l'ont fait…

\- Racontez-moi comment ça s'est passé, demanda Emma d'une voix ferme.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Parlez-moi des souvenirs heureux alors. Quand avez-vous rencontré votre ami ?

\- Je ne sais plus exactement, sans doute en août 2006, à Camp Chester en Afghanistan.

\- La base anglo-américaine, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Soldats américains et britanniques partageaient les locaux depuis sa construction en 2003. La division de mon ami est arrivée de Londres quelques jours avant que je le rencontre.

\- Racontez-moi, encouragea Emma en prenant des notes discrètes.

\- C'était un après-midi. Nous avions du temps libre. Comme il faisait chaud, mes coéquipiers et moi avions l'habitude de regarder un film dans l'une des tentes climatisées. Mais c'étaient toujours les mêmes qui étaient diffusés. Ce jour-là, c'était _Gladiator_. Je l'ai vu au moins six fois depuis mon arrivée en décembre 2004. Alors je suis sorti fumer une cigarette.

XxXxX

 _Camp Chester, province de Kaboul – août 2006_

 _Erik alluma distraitement sa cigarette et tira avidement dessus pour inspirer la nicotine. Il rangea son paquet dans la poche de sa veste et son regard fut attiré par un groupe de militaires qui s'agitait dans la poussière._

 _Ils sont fous, songea-t-il en mettant sa main en visière devant ses yeux aveuglés par le soleil tapant._

 _Tout de même curieux, il s'approcha un peu du groupe, captant des rires et un accent qui n'était absolument pas américain. Alors il ne fut pas surpris : à ce qu'il savait des anglais, ils avaient une façon de vivre bien différente des américains. Et ils ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de la chaleur écrasante._

 _\- Vous allez vous choper une insolation, commenta Erik en désignant le soleil quand il fut assez près du groupe._

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit un jeune homme d'un ton légèrement condescendant qui laissait transparaître un accent bourgeois aux oreilles américaines d'Erik._

 _\- Soleil et sport, chose que nos médecins déconseillent vivement. Mais peut-être que les toubibs anglais raisonnent autrement ? railla Erik._

 _Le jeune anglais laissa échapper un léger rire et baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer Erik de ses yeux bleus curieux. Ses compagnons, dont une jolie blonde, étouffèrent leurs rires en regardant Erik._

 _\- Je suis un « toubib anglais », avoua finalement le jeune homme. Caporal Charles Xavier, 3_ _ème_ _unité, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main._

 _\- Sergent Erik Lehnsherr, 7_ _ème_ _unité, répondit Erik en serrant la main tendue._

 _\- Enchanté. Tu veux jouer avec nous ? C'est du football adapté à la chaleur. C'est-à-dire que nous ne courrons pas et nous nous arrêtons souvent pour boire._

 _\- Sérieusement ? fit l'américain en tirant sur sa cigarette._

 _\- C'est plus amusant que ça en a l'air, dit Xavier en haussant les épaules. Je te présente mes collègues : les soldats Raven Xavier, ma sœur, alias Mystique Alex Summers, alias Havok, Hank McCoy, alias Beast et Armando Muñoz, alias Darwin._

 _\- Mystique, Havok, Beast et Darwin, résuma Erik avec un sourire en coin. Et toi, c'est quoi ton surnom militaire ?_

 _\- Hors terrain, je suis Prof' mais en mission, je deviens Doc'. Et toi, quel est le tien ?_

 _\- On m'appelle German Shark, ou Shark tout court._

 _\- Je crois comprendre pour « allemand » mais « requin » je me demande bien pourquoi, admit Xavier._

 _\- Tu ne me connais pas encore…_

 _Erik esquissa un large sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents et Mystique fut la première à réagir :_

 _\- Ok, moi je comprends pourquoi…_

 _\- C'est même un peu flippant, murmura Havok à Darwin en pensant être discret._

 _\- Bon alors, tu joues avec nous ou non ? demanda Charles en ignorant ses collègues._

 _\- Non, répondit Erik. Taper dans une balle dans un sol poussiéreux, très peu pour moi._

XxXxX

\- Comment en êtes-vous venus à devenir amis ? Les armées américaines et britanniques ne sont normalement pas mélangées sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Emma, décidée à ne pas demander l'identité du soldat britannique tant que son patient paraîtrait sur la défensive.

\- Le Camp Chester a un statut particulier. Même si la base est divisée en deux, certains espaces communs sont partagés : l'hôpital, l'infirmerie et le réfectoire. Ce qui fait qu'anglais et américains se croisaient souvent. Le soir, les anglais mangeaient d heures, et nous d heures. Mais les médecins venaient à des heures aléatoires, expliqua Lehnsherr.

XxXxX

 _\- Tu manges toujours seul ? demanda Xavier en posant son plateau en face d'Erik._

 _Le militaire le fusilla du regard ce qui signifiait clairement oui et qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela change. Mais Xavier ignora cette mise en garde silencieuse et s'installa sur la chaise avant de triturer ses haricots blancs avec sa fourchette._

 _\- Ils n'ont pas choisi le plat le plus digeste ce soir, fit-il remarquer._

 _Puis il mangea silencieusement, un air distrait couvrant toute la salle animée par les discussions joyeuses des militaires qui parlaient de leurs familles, de films, de musique…_

 _\- Tu n'as pas d'amis ? demanda Xavier, curieux._

 _\- Mieux vaut ne pas être trop proches de gens ici… Les membres de ma division et moi, nous nous respectons beaucoup, nous pourrions mourir les uns pour les autres mais je ne veux pas d'amis, lâcha Erik, surpris d'avoir dit cela à un inconnu._

 _Xavier acquiesça, il devait avoir compris l'avertissement caché de ses paroles puisqu'il termina son repas dans un mot. Pourtant, au moment où il se leva, il se tourna vers Erik :_

 _\- Tu n'es pas forcé d'être seul… Ça te dirait une cigarette ?_

XxXxX

\- Je fume toujours après manger. Alors je me suis dit _pourquoi pas_ sans me douter que ça deviendrait presque quotidien. On mangeait en silence et nous discutions à l'extérieur en grillant plusieurs cigarettes, expliqua Lehnsherr en triturant nerveusement un fil qui dépassait de sa blouse d'hôpital.

En observant son patient, Emma remarqua que plus il avançait dans son récit, plus il paraissait mal à l'aise. Elle savait, grâce aux rapports rédigés par ses confrères, que Lehnsherr n'avait jamais évoqué son ami au cours de leurs séances. Mais Emma savait faire parler les gens, elle avait une sorte de don qui poussait les gens à s'ouvrir à elle. Pourtant, elle n'était ni sympathique ni compatissante. Elle était simplement convaincante.

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- De tout et de rien…

XxXxX

 _Camp Chester, province de Kaboul – septembre 2006_

 _\- Je veux tuer tous ces putains de musulmans, lâcha Erik avec colère en jetant au loin sa cigarette terminée._

 _\- Les talibans, Lehnsherr. Pas des musulmans, murmura Xavier qui secouait la tête pour marquer son désaccord._

 _\- Les talibans sont musulmans, fit remarquer l'américain._

 _\- Mais les musulmans ne sont pas tous talibans._

 _Erik resta silencieux un instant et masqua sa honte en baissant la tête. Il savait tout cela, il savait l'amalgame injuste qui se jouait dans son esprit mais il n'arrivait simplement plus à faire la distinction._

 _\- Mes parents sont morts dans les attentats du 11 septembre, avoua-t-il._

 _\- Beaucoup, même en Europe, ont eu un comportement raciste suite à ça…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas raciste, je suis un descendant d'immigrés juif-allemands après tout… En revanche je hais les musul…les talibans, Al Qaeda… et je ne suis pas le seul américain à tout mélanger. Je crois que leur inhumanité me fait peur et entretient la mienne._

 _\- Au moins tu en a conscience. Ça ira mieux, sourit Xavier en posant brièvement sa main sur son épaule. Mais je crois qu'il faut garder en tête que malgré tout, nous combattons des êtres humains qui doivent être traités comme tels malgré leurs actes. Et j'espère vraiment que nous pourrons faire la paix._

 _\- Tu espères une paix ? Tu es naïf Xavier !_

 _\- Je me vois comme un pacifiste._

 _\- Que fais-tu ici alors ?_

 _\- Mon travail : je soigne les gens…_

 _\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour soigner des gens ? s'étonna Erik dans un froncement de sourcils._

 _\- Pas que pour ça, admit Xavier. Ma sœur est ici elle aussi alors…_

 _\- Tu voulais garder un œil sur elle, devina l'américain._

 _\- Je déteste être ici, soupira le plus jeune en baissant la tête._

 _\- Si tu pouvais être ailleurs, où serais-tu ? demanda alors Erik._

 _\- Je pense que je serais dans une salle de classe, à enseigner la biologie. Et c'est ce que je ferai quand j'aurais terminé mon engagement. Et toi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_

XxXxX

\- Et maintenant, si vous pouviez être ailleurs, où seriez-vous ? demanda Emma en observant attentivement son patient.

\- Sous le ciel étoilé d'Afghanistan, à enchaîner les cigarettes avec lui pendant une partie d'échecs, répondit sans hésitation Lehnsherr.

XxXxX

 _\- Tu ne téléphones jamais à ta famille ? demanda Xavier au fil d'une discussion, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, nuageux ce soir-là._

 _\- Je n'ai plus de famille, rappela Erik._

 _\- Une petite-amie ?_

 _\- Non plus._

 _\- Je ne suis pas surpris, rit l'anglais. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très avenant._

 _\- J'imagine que toi, une horde d'admiratrices t'attend au pays. Tu es déjà populaire parmi les femmes ici. Elles disent que tu as « la classe anglaise »._

 _\- Non, aucune femme, fit Xavier sérieusement, ses yeux fixant Erik avec intensité._

XxXxX

\- Êtes-vous homosexuel ?

Emma savait que la question était osée. Peut-être arrivait-elle trop tôt. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Lehnsherr et elle avait déjà réussi à le faire parler mais elle se demanda si elle n'en avait pas trop fait. C'était rare qu'elle doute d'elle-même, mais en voyant le regard perçant de Lehnsherr, elle sentit qu'il était différent des autres patients atteints de stress post-traumatique qu'elle avait soignés.  
En même temps, elle sentait la douceur de son récit, la façon dont ses lèvres souriaient quand il évoquait les détails à propos de son inconnu. Ses yeux bleus, son allure candide, sa gentillesse bienveillante…

\- _Don't ask, don't tell_ (1), répliqua finalement Lehnsherr.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de l'armée, fit remarquer Emma. Rien ne sortira de cette chambre.

XxXxX

 _Camp Chester, province de Kaboul – octobre 2006_

 _Erik lança un regard noir à Sean, alias Banshee, quand ce dernier précisa à l'équipe d'urgence de l'hôpital qu'il avait perdu conscience suite l'explosion qui avait surpris l'ensemble de son unité lors de leur mission. Une dernière œillade assassine pour le jeune roux et il se retrouva dans une salle de consultation. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et fut rejoint par le médecin de garde, le docteur Xavier._

 _\- Lehnsherr ! Que s'est-il passé ? dit Xavier en s'approchant de lui._

 _\- Pas grand-chose, mon unité s'inquiète pour rien, grogna Erik._

 _Xavier était concentré sur le dossier et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Une perte de connaissance suite à un choc à la tête, ce n'est pas rien ! Des troubles de la vision ? demanda-t-il en pointant sa lampe dans les yeux d'Erik._

 _\- Maintenant oui, marmonna le militaire aveuglé._

 _\- Tes oreilles bourdonnent ? continua le médecin examinant maintenant ses oreilles._

 _\- Un peu. Et j'ai mal à la tête, fut forcé d'admettre Erik._

 _Xavier palpa son crane à la recherche d'une bosse qu'il trouva rapidement, faisant grimacer Erik._

 _\- Bon, ça ne m'a pas l'air grave mais tu vas quand même passer un scanner et rester en observation cette nuit, annonça Xavier._

 _\- Non, je me sens assez bien pour retourner à mon dortoir, protesta Erik._

 _\- De quoi te plains-tu ? Les lits sont bien plus confortables ici et en plus, je suis de garde cette nuit, sourit le médecin en écrivant dans le dossier du militaire. Retire tes vêtements et reste en tee-shirt et boxer s'il te plait._

 _\- J'ai le droit de garder mes chaussettes ? railla le militaire._

 _\- On dirait que ce coup sur la tête a développé un sens de l'humour en plus de cette horrible bosse… Et non, tu ne gardes pas tes chaussettes._

 _Erik se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements, le regard attentif de Xavier sur lui. Il sut qu'il observait le tatouage qu'il portait à l'avant-bras gauche : 20010911 en hommage à ses parents morts ce jour-là. Mais il ne commenta pas._

 _\- Aucune douleur particulière ?_

 _\- Non, répondit Erik._

 _\- Ok. Tiens-toi sur un pied, les bras tendu… Pas de trouble de l'équilibre, c'est bien. Mais… tes pieds ! s'exclama le médecin en fixant la trace de sang sur le carrelage blanc._

 _\- C'est rien, on a beaucoup marché aujourd'hui…_

 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Vu l'étendue de la plaie, elle ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! Assied-toi !_

 _Erik obéit à l'ordre sec de Xavier qui prit place sur une chaise en face de lui avant de tirer sur un meuble à roulette comprenant le matériel médical. Le docteur enfila des gants et désinfecta les ampoules mal cicatrisées présentes sur la plante des deux pieds. Il y appliqua une crème antiseptique avant de les bander._

 _\- Je vais te prescrire de quoi soigner tes pieds. Tu peux marcher jusqu'au scanner ?_

 _\- Évidemment, répondit Erik presque scandalisé par la question alors qu'il enfilait la blouse d'hôpital donnée par Xavier._

 _Il le suivit ensuite pour passer l'examen réclamé qui ne révéla aucun traumatisme crânien._

 _\- Tu aurais dû venir avant, reprocha tout de même Xavier quand ils furent seuls dans la chambre qu'occuperait Erik pour la nuit. Les blessés de ton unité sont arrivés en fin d'après-midi et toi, tu as attendu le soir. Ça aurait pu être grave, Sergent Lehnsherr !_

 _Le ton distant et détaché contrastait avec les paroles inquiètes. Erik observa les traits crispés du médecin et ne put s'empêcher de parler :_

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi hargneux avec tes patients ?_

 _\- Seulement quand ils sont stupides et imprudents, siffla Xavier avant de fixer Erik d'un air horrifié. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…_

 _\- Le soldat britannique tué au cours d'une opération il y a deux jours…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler des opérations britanniques, coupa le médecin sèchement. Mais oui, c'était mon unité et je n'ai pas pu sauver Darwin._

 _\- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Erik._

 _\- Non, c'est moi. Alors rend moi service : reste sain et sauf, d'accord ?_

 _\- Tu es médecin militaire, tu sais très bien que ça ne dépend pas que de moi…_

 _\- Je ne parle pas en tant que médecin mais en tant qu'ami : reste en vie, Erik, fit Xavier en posant sa main sur son épaule._

 _Erik connaissait Xavier depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais pensé comme un ami, ni comme un collègue. Il ne savait pas comment le désigner en fait. Il ne faisait pas partie de son groupe et pourtant il avait plus d'affinités avec lui qu'avec aucun autre ici._

 _\- Je ferai mon maximum, Charles, promit Erik récoltant ainsi le sourire agréable que son ami n'offrait qu'à lui._

XxXxX

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de comportement indécent pendant mes fonctions, assura Lehnsherr en frottant ses yeux. Le devoir avant tout…

Emma avait le sentiment d'avoir vu juste. L'inconnu n'était pas un simple ami, elle était maintenant persuadée qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Maintenant, elle voilait savoir si la réciproque était vraie.

\- Pouvez-vous définir un _comportement indécent_ ? demanda-t-elle.

XxXxX

 _Erik resta figé, horrifié devant les paroles de Charles. Il déglutit difficilement, cherchant vainement une échappatoire face à ses yeux qui avait gardé leur bienveillance malgré le constat._

 _\- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, répéta Charles en penchant la tête sur le côté._

 _\- Parce que tu peux lire dans les pensées peut-être ? répliqua Erik sur la défensive quand il parvint enfin à réagir._

 _\- Non, sourit le jeune homme. Mais je crois que j'arrive assez bien à cerner les tiennes. Vas-tu essayer de me mentir ? Et si je te dis que je ressens pareil pour toi ?_

XxXxX

\- Je n'ai même jamais tenu sa main, assura Lehnsherr les yeux maintenant vides.

Emma posa son stylo dans son carnet qu'elle referma. Elle le posa sur sa chaise quand elle se leva pour remplir un verre d'eau qu'elle donna à Lehnsherr. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. De retour à sa place, elle lui posa la question suivante :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêchait ?

\- Nous pensions que c'était mieux d'attendre la fin de notre engagement, répondit l'homme avant de porter le verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

\- Le temps se comptait en années, constata la psychiatre.

\- Nous en étions conscients. Il me restait trois ans de service, et lui cinq. Mais nous ne voulions pas apporter la honte sur nous et sur nos armées respectives… Et puis, cela nous aurait permis de savoir si nos sentiments étaient sincères et permanents…

XxXxX

 _\- Professeur de biologie, n'est-ce pas ? fit Erik les yeux rivés sur la bouche de Charles qui fumait une cigarette._

 _\- Oui. Apprendre aux jeunes comment leur corps fonctionne, je trouve ça bien, sourit l'anglais en proposant le reste de sa cigarette à Erik qui accepta. Et toi, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu feras quand ton engagement sera terminé ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, admit Erik. J'ai longtemps cru que la guerre était mon seul avenir… Je ne pensais qu'à venger mes parents et ce conflit paraît sans fin alors je me disais que j'aurai cet objectif en tête pendant encore plusieurs décennies si je ne mourrai pas avant. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant…_

 _\- A cause de moi, devina Charles._

 _\- Grâce à toi, rectifia-t-il en écrasant le mégot de cigarette sur le sol poussiéreux._

 _\- Quel était ton rêve quand tu étais enfant ?_

 _\- Quand j'étais gosse, je rêvais de construire des voitures. J'ai toujours adoré sentir le métal sous mes doigts. Aujourd'hui encore, quand je peux, je préfère manier mon arme sans gants, fit Erik._

 _\- C'est intéressant !_

 _\- Je ne compte pas reprendre mes études d'ingénieur._

 _\- Alors à défaut de construire des voitures, tu pourrais les réparer, non ?_

 _\- C'est déjà plus réaliste, effectivement. Ce n'est pourtant pas ta grande qualité !_

 _\- Ça c'est méchant !_

 _\- Ne sois pas vexé. Après tout, tes rêveries me font du bien…_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des rêveries, Erik. Mais notre futur._

XxXxX

Lehnsherr avait les larmes aux yeux. Emma hésita à lui tendre un mouchoir mais elle se souvint que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle procédait. Elle attendit qu'il parle :

\- Ce n'étaient que des rêveries… Nous avons passé tellement de temps à parler de ce que pourrait être notre avenir ensemble ! Il avait décidé de vivre ici, aux États-Unis, car il avait fait ses études à Harvard et avait donc le droit de pratiquer ici au cas où il ne pourrait pas enseigner. Moi, j'avais pour projet d'apprendre la mécanique et d'ouvrir mon propre garage de réparation. J'y ai tellement cru que pour la première fois de ma vie depuis la mort de mes parents, j'étais réellement heureux. Et puis il y a eu cette opération qui a mal tourné…

\- Celle qui a coûté la vie à votre ami ?

\- Non, pas celle-ci, dit Lehnsherr en secouant la tête. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Il avait raison mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter…

Lehnsherr balaya ses larmes de frustration d'un geste de la main.

XxXxX

 _Camp Chester, province de Kaboul – fin octobre 2006_

 _\- Tu as vu des cadavres déchiquetés, Erik ! Des femmes, des enfants ! Aucun soldat, aucun homme n'est préparé à ça. Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse de faire une pause !_

 _Charles tentait de garder sa voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres mais Erik pouvait voir la frustration dans ses yeux bleus._

 _\- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, ça va passer ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé ! lâcha Erik._

 _\- J'ai soigné les blessures d'un de tes hommes. Il était tellement choqué qu'il a été rapatrié aux États-Unis. Je crois que tu devrais rester hors des opérations un certain temps._

 _\- Je vais bien ! assura une nouvelle fois Erik._

 _\- Je vais être obligé de signaler tes cauchemars dans ton dossier Erik._

 _\- N'y pense même pas ! Je ne t'en ai pas parlé en tant que médecin ! C'est juste passager !_

 _Charles soupira._

 _\- Ça fait presque un mois. Ce n'est pas passager, c'est du stress post-traumatique._

 _\- Si tu me signales, je ne t'adresserai plus la parole, dit Erik sèchement. Je suis sergent, j'ai des responsabilités et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être écarté du terrain._

 _\- Moi aussi j'ai des responsabilités et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras…_

XxXxX

\- A vrai dire, on se disputait souvent. Nous avions des tas d'opinions différentes, que ce soit sur la politique, sur la philosophie… sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais nous parvenions toujours à accepter l'idée de l'autre. Sauf cette fois. J'étais aveugle, je n'avais pas conscience de mon traumatisme et j'étais tellement en colère ! Je me suis senti trahi qu'il me signale, expliqua Lehnsherr avant de pincer les lèvres.

\- Que s'est-il passé suite à ce signalement ? demanda Emma en s'avançant sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai eu un entretien avec un psychiatre militaire. Il m'a jugé apte à rester sur le terrain.

XxXxX

 _\- Tu as menti au psychiatre, comprit Charles en suivant Erik jusqu'au réfectoire. Ton instabilité est un danger pour toi mais aussi pour les autres !_

 _\- Ne me parle pas, s'énerva Erik sans ralentir._

 _Charles lui attrapa la manche et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face._

 _\- Écoute-moi attentivement, mon ami. Nier ce qui t'arrive ne t'apportera pas la paix._

 _\- La paix n'a jamais été une option, répliqua Erik._

XxXxX

\- Il avait raison : j'étais un danger pour mon équipe. Je sursautais au moindre bruit, j'avais comme des flashes où je revivais l'embuscade dont nous avions été victimes… J'étais irritable et instable, mais j'ai nié jusqu'au bout par honte et par fierté, fit Erik en fixant un point imaginaire.

\- Ce n'est pas facile d'admettre qu'on a un problème, surtout dans ce contexte. Vous saviez que vous seriez amené à voir des horreurs mais votre ami avait raison sur ce point : on n'est jamais assez préparé, déclara Emma en se levant de sa chaise. C'est l'heure de votre séance de rééducation. Souhaitez-vous que continuions après ou demain ?

\- Demain, répondit Erik. Je suis un peu fatigué.

Emma esquissa un sourire poli en tendant une main élégamment manucurée à son patient.

\- Bon et bien, à demain monsieur Lehnsherr.

Elle rangea ses affaires et quitta la chambre, songeant qu'elle devait absolument savoir en amont ce qui s'était passé avec l'ami de Lehnsherr. Dès qu'elle arriva chez elle, elle brancha son ordinateur et rechercha les soldats britanniques tués en opération. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'aucun médecin ne faisait partie de la liste.

\- C'est pire que ce que je croyais, soupira-t-elle.

Et elle écrivit sur son carnet : _l'histoire du patient est-elle réelle ou est-ce un mécanisme pour masquer la véritable source de sa dépression ?_ Car elle n'était plus certaine que l'ami de Lehnsherr ait réellement existé finalement…

XxXxX

 _Quelque part en Afghanistan – novembre 2006_

 _Erik ne voyait absolument rien. Il faisait gris et les échanges de balles ainsi que les explosions rendaient l'air poussiéreux._

 _\- Azazel, où en est l'équipe britannique ? demanda Erik en se tournant vers l'homme qui avait l'équipement radio._

 _\- Ils sont à l'opposé et il semblerait qu'ils aient moins de difficultés que nous, annonça Azazel après avoir passé l'appel._

 _\- Riptide, arrives-tu à voir d'où viennent les balles ?_

 _\- Négatif Shark._

 _\- Putain ! Ils continuent à nous tirer dessus ! On se met à couvert ! hurla Erik._

 _\- Shark ! Les anglais arrivent en renfort ! informa Azazel._

 _Erik ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos. La vision trouble, il voyait des ombres danser dans le brouillard et la poussière. Alors dans un accès de peur, il tira en direction des ombres, à l'aveugle. Elles disparurent ensuite laissant place à un silence de mort._

 _\- Suivez-moi ! cria Erik en courant dans la direction où il avait tiré._

 _Il se figea quand il vit le corps de Charles, étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Les ombres sur lesquelles il avait tiré, étaient-elles la silhouette de son ami et du soldat gravement mutilé à ses côtés ?_

 _\- Ici Azazel, de la 7_ _ème_ _unité. On a retrouvé le Caporal Xavier et le soldat Summers. Il semblerait qu'ils soient morts tous les deux. Je vous envoie les coordonnées._

 _\- Shark, il faut avancer, la zone n'est pas sécurisée ! hurla Riptide en tirant le bras d'Erik._

 _Erik secoua la tête comme pour tenter de se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar. La main autour de son arme tremblait il et évita plusieurs tirs grâce à Riptide qui le poussait pour avancer._

 _\- Sergent Lehnsherr, cria Azazel en plaquant contre un mur. On a besoin de toi, réagis !_

 _Entendre son grade sortit Erik de sa torpeur et il analysa le terrain en évitant de regarder derrière lui. Il pointa alors du doigt une zone qui paraissait hors de danger._

 _\- Allez-y, je vous couvre, fit Erik en regardant partir un à un ses hommes._

 _\- SHARK ! BOUGE DE LA ! hurla soudain Azazel de l'autre côté de la rue._

 _Quand Erik vit la grenade rouler vers lui, il eut juste le temps de plonger sur le côté et ce fut le trou noir…_

XxXxX

 _Keller Army Community Hospital, New York – 07 avril 2007_

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant un mois, mes jambes ont été sévèrement blessées et les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas en avoir perdu l'usage.

Emma resta silencieuse un instant. Elle ne savait plus comment aborder l'entretien maintenant qu'elle n'était plus certaine de la véracité du récit de Lehnsherr. En même temps, elle ne voulait pas lui faire remarquer qu'aucun médecin anglais n'était mort en opération, il fallait que son patient apprenne lui-même qu'il avait imaginé toute cette histoire pour justifier son mal-être.

Elle savait, grâce aux précédents rapports, que Lehnsherr avait bien été blessé par l'explosion d'une grenade qui lui avait provoqué une commotion cérébrale. Et un choc à la tête pouvait aussi être à l'origine de l'altération de ses souvenirs…

\- Vous avez tué accidentellement deux soldats britanniques, résuma Emma. Vous n'avez pas fait l'objet d'une enquête ?

Ce n'était pas le cas, elle le savait mais elle espérait que ces éléments prouvés fassent réagir son patient.

\- Summers a eu le bas du corps déchiqueté par une grenade, souffla Lehnsherr. Je ne pense pas avoir tiré sur lui.

Emma acquiesça. Il lui semblait bien avoir lu quelque chose qui allait en ce sens quand elle avait fait ses recherches.

\- Et votre ami ?

Lehnsherr resta silencieux, sous le regard attentif d'Emma qui guettait sa réaction. Mais il n'en eut aucune, il se contentait de fixer le vide.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? insista la jeune femme pour savoir s'il était allé jusqu'à lui créer une identité.

\- Charles. S'il s'appelait Charles.

Emma hocha la tête et nota ce prénom dans son carnet. Lehnsherr resta silencieux pendant le reste de la séance et la psychiatre dut se résoudre à partir sans obtenir de nom de famille, qui n'existait peut-être pas…

* * *

(1) _Don't ask, don't tell_ (« Ne demandez pas, n'en parlez pas ») était une doctrine et une législation discriminatoire en vigueur de 1993 à 2011 dans les forces armées des États-Unis vis-à-vis des homosexuels ou bisexuels. Cette politique consistait à assouplir l'interdiction faite aux non hétérosexuels de s'engager dans l'armée en intimant à l'armée de ne pas se renseigner sur l'orientation sexuelle des recrues, avec pour contrepartie la discrétion des intéressés. (source Wikipédia)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Note :** les thèmes abordés sont assez durs mais promis, les choses s'arrangeront ! XD

* * *

Plus Emma réfléchissait à la question, plus elle trouvait le récit de Lehnsherr étonnamment réaliste. Dans les théories les plus folles, elle se demanda si l'armée américaine n'avait pas cherché à couvrir Lehnsherr pour éviter le scandale d'un militaire américain tirant sur un britannique. Pour répondre à cette interrogation, elle n'avait qu'une solution. Alors elle prit son téléphone portable.

\- Moira ? C'est Emma, dit la psychiatre. Peux-tu me rendre un petit service ?

\- _Dis toujours…_

\- En tant qu'agent de la CIA, tu peux avoir accès aux dossiers militaires de plusieurs pays, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- _Euh… ça dépend pourquoi…_

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si un homme qui s'appelle Charles a été tué lors d'une opération, aux alentours de décembre 2006.

\- _Il m'en faut plus Emma !_

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Il était médecin et caporal dans l'armée britannique, sa sœur aussi était en service. Il serait mort le même jour que le soldat Summers.

\- _Attends, laisse-moi chercher…_

Emma attendit patiemment, elle entendait le son du clavier d'ordinateur de Moira et le soupir de l'agent quand elle lâcha :

\- _Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça…_

\- C'est pour un patient, je dois savoir si son histoire est vraie ou non avant de proposer un traitement…

- _Alors, j'ai un Charles Xavier, Médecin caporal né le 8 décembre 1976 à Londres. J'ai sa photo sous les yeux, il est brun aux yeux bleus. Très mignon si tu veux mon avis. Il était dans la 3_ _ème_ _unité avec sa sœur Raven Xavier et était réputé comme étant un très bon médecin, mis à part une erreur de diagnostic quand il a cru le sergent Erik Lehnsherr atteint de stress post-traumatique. Il a eu un avertissement pour ça. J'imagine que l'armée veut garder le maximum de gars sur le terrain et déteste les mauvais signalements…_

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas répertorié avec les morts britanniques ?

 _\- Parce qu'il n'est pas mort. Il a été blessé par balle au cours d'une opération le 30 novembre 2006. Selon le rapport, il s'est éloigné de son groupe pour chercher le soldat Summers. C'est au moment où il signalait la mort de Summers qu'il a été touché par balles. Le rapport précise que les balles venaient d'une arme américaine mais à la demande de Xavier et ses supérieurs, aucune mesure n'a été prise pour chercher le tireur._

\- Où est actuellement Xavier ? demanda Emma médusée par les informations.

\- _Au Frimley Park Hospital, dans le Surrey au Royaume-Uni. Il a été rapatrié le 3 décembre 2006 quand son état s'est stabilisé. Il a vraiment failli y passer. Deux arrêts cardiaques et une hémorragie qui a nécessité une transfusion. Une des balles a touché sa moelle épinière et l'a laissé paraplégique._

\- Frimley Park Hospital dans le Surrey, répéta Emma en prenant des notes. Merci Moira !

\- _De rien, mais si on te demande, ça ne vient pas de moi !_

\- Je te revaudrai ça !

Emma raccrocha et éclata de rire. Elle n'était absolument pas le genre de personne désireux de répandre la joie autour d'elle, mais pour une fois, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire une différence dans la vie d'une personne. C'était assez gratifiant d'avoir un tel pouvoir entre les mains. Elle fit une rapide recherche sur internet pour trouver les coordonnées de l'hôpital où avait été admis Charles Xavier. Elle consulta ensuite sa montre - il était vingt heures à au Royaume-Uni - puis composa le numéro de téléphone.

\- Bonjour, Dr Emma Frost, consultante au département de psychiatrie du _Keller Army Community Hospital_ à New York. Vous avez un patient, Charles Xavier. Pouvez-vous lui transmettre mes coordonnées s'il vous plait ? Si vous pouviez aussi noter que cela concerne Erik Lehnsherr, dit Emma en prenant sa voix la plus mielleuse.

\- _Je ne vous garantis pas qu'il vous appellera mais je transmettrai,_ répondit l'anglaise au téléphone après avoir pris le numéro d'Emma.

\- Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée.

Emma raccrocha avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Charles Xavier n'avait pas le choix de la rappeler, sinon, elle insisterait jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital lui transmette le numéro de sa chambre. Après tout, Emma était connue pour son entêtement et sa force de persuasion…

XxXxX

 _Message reçu le 07/04/2007 à 18:07 du 07123 XXX XXX_

 _Bonsoir Dr Frost. Vous cherchez à me contacter à propos du Sergent Lehnsherr mais je regrette, je ne souhaite plus entendre parler de lui. Cordialement, C. Xavier._

Emma lâcha un juron. Elle avait espéré un happy ending mais elle n'avait pas tenu compte du fait que Xavier puisse avoir des ressentiments pour son patient. Elle décida tout de même de répondre immédiatement :

 _Bonsoir. Je comprends votre choix. Puis-je au moins lui dire que vous êtes en vie ?_

Elle attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes devant son téléphone et s'apprêta à abandonner quand elle vit un appel entrant de Xavier.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Xavier, dit-elle.

 _\- Bonsoir…_

Emma sentit l'hésitation dans la voix de l'anglais. Il avait dû passer du temps à se demander si oui ou non il devait téléphoner.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je sais que vous êtes en convalescence, dit poliment la psychiatre pour meubler.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez réellement désolée. J'ai une sorte d'instinct qui me souffle quand quelqu'un me ment alors je préférais vous entendre de vive voix._

Emma esquissa un sourire : pas de doute, Xavier était bien assorti à son patient. Bien que sa voix soit douce et agréable, elle y sentait un caractère bien trempé et déterminé.

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas désolée, fit Emma qui voulait jouer la carte de la franchise. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mon patient dans les détails alors je vous dirai juste qu'il vous croit mort. Je pense donc qu'il serait bien de rétablir la vérité pour faciliter sa guérison.

 _\- Vous êtes son psychiatre si j'ai bien compris. Et si vous me contactez, c'est parce qu'il se sent coupable à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Oui, admit la jeune femme en tiquant légèrement.

Elle détestait les gens insensibles à son pouvoir de conviction, comme Xavier à l'instant même.

 _\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre._

Elle entendit un léger rire à travers le téléphone et songea que son interlocuteur n'avait rien du gentil médecin rêveur que Lehnsherr lui avait décrit. Il semblait plutôt amer et peut-être même en colère.

\- Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, monsieur Xavier et…

 _\- Alors vous savez qu'il a brisé ma vie._

\- Je crois surtout qu'il vous a brisé le cœur. Il m'a tout dit...

Emma savait qu'elle empruntait un chemin dangereux qui allait au-delà de ses fonctions de médecin. Peut-être même qu'elle ne respectait même plus les codes de déontologie mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle pouvait affirmer en toute modestie qu'elle était bien trop reconnue dans son métier pour avoir le moindre problème, même si son patient ou l'agaçant anglais déposait une plainte contre elle.

 _\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

\- Effectivement, admit Emma. Je vous envoie le numéro d'Erik Lehnsherr. Je ne lui dirai rien à votre propos, j'espère seulement que vous ne serez pas lâche comme vous l'avez déjà été…

 _\- Dites le fond de votre pensée, Dr. Frost…_

\- Quand on tient à quelqu'un, on ne l'abandonne pas. De médecin à médecin : vous connaissiez le stress post-traumatique de mon patient mais vous n'avez pas insisté quand le psychiatre a rendu son rapport en vous discréditant. Vous avez pris peur en recevant un avertissement et vous avez abandonné le sergent Lehnsherr à son sort alors que vous saviez que les choses finiraient mal pour lui. Alors ce qui vous est arrivé… C'est un juste retour des choses.

Emma haletait presque mais sa voix était restée glaciale et posée. Elle entendit une nouvelle fois le rire de l'anglais mais il n'avait rien de plaisant.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas très professionnelle, Dr. Frost._

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon patient, répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

 _\- J'aime votre franchise mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Et Erik non plus. Vous avez raison, j'aurais pu insister et risquer mon poste pour Erik si cela en avait valu la peine. Mais il est trop rongé par la colère et la haine qu'il éprouve envers les talibans. Il était tellement déterminé à combattre qu'une interdiction de terrain aurait eu des conséquences désastreuses. Je pensais pouvoir l'aider à trouver la paix mais il sera toujours en guerre contre quelque chose._

La voix de Xavier paraissait moins hargneuse. Il semblait avoir bien réfléchi à la question. Emma se calma aussi, tâchant de ne pas paraître agressive.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que les choses auraient été pires si vous l'aviez empêché de retourner sur le terrain ?

 _\- C'est cette certitude qui m'a empêché d'insister. Et j'estimais ne pas avoir le droit d'user de mon influence de médecin pour le forcer à faire un choix qu'il désapprouvait._

\- Il ne s'agissait pas de droit mais de votre devoir. En tant que médecin nous devons parfois prendre des décisions dans l'intérêt du patient, malgré son désaccord…

 _\- Seulement, Erik n'était pas que mon patient. J'espérais sans doute qu'il se rende compte lui-même de son problème, que notre… amitié serait assez importante pour lui pour qu'il prenne en compte mon avis… Ça n'a pas été le cas. Entre la guerre et moi, il a fait son choix, un choix qui a failli être fatal pour nous deux._

\- Je ne vous demande pas de pardonner au Sergent Lehnsherr. Vous avez souffert, je le comprends. Seulement, il mérite d'entendre la vérité de votre bouche. Je vous le répète : je ne dirai rien mais si vous pouviez réfléchir à la question…

 _\- Je le ferai mais j'ai besoin de temps._

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur Xavier.

 _\- Ne raccrochez pas. Je voudrais vous dire une dernière chose…_

\- Je vous écoute.

 _\- Je crois que les choses auraient été différentes si vous aviez été la psychiatre en charge de l'évaluation d'Erik suite à mon signalement. J'imagine que non seulement vous ne l'auriez pas laissé retourner en opération mais aussi que vous auriez cherché à l'aider. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir abandonné Erik et les autres hommes atteints de stress post-traumatique qui, par honte, font en sorte de passer entre les mailles du filet. Les armées ne se rendent pas compte des souffrances des hommes au combat._

\- Vous avez raison. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de patients traumatisés que j'ai reçu et dans la majorité des cas, comme monsieur Lehnsherr, ils sont revenus à cause d'une blessure et non en raison du choc psychologique… Et ça me met en colère ! Je suppose que je vous ai injustement accusé alors que vous n'êtes pas celui à blâmer.

 _\- J'ai ma part de responsabilité. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de temps avant de dire la vérité à Erik. Merci de m'avoir contacté, Dr. Frost. Bonne fin de journée._

\- N'hésitez pas à me téléphoner, laissa échapper Emma à sa grande surprise. Je veux dire, si vous avez des questions à propos de l'état de santé d'Erik Lehnsherr…

 _\- Merci._

XxXxX

 _Keller Army Community Hospital, New York – 03 juin 2007_

\- Et vos cauchemars ? demanda Emma en tapotant son carnet avec le bout de son crayon.

\- Le dernier remonte à avant-hier, répondit Lehnsherr.

\- Ils commencent à s'espacer, c'est déjà une avancée, fit la psychiatre. Les choses vont aller de mieux en mieux et bientôt, vous quitterez l'hôpital.

\- Oui, souffla l'homme.

Emma nota qu'il avait perdu son air assuré. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle le suivait et même s'il avait fait beaucoup de chemin, elle le sentait parfois fragile et savait qu'il devrait continuer les séances de thérapie avec elle pendant un moment. Ses blessures physiques étaient presque guéries, il marchait correctement grâce à la kinésithérapie et son retour chez lui était programmé à la semaine suivante.

\- C'est normal que vous soyez inquiet et…

Emma se stoppa net en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche, prête à le mettre en silencieux mais quand elle vit _Charles Xavier_ inscrit, elle se leva.

\- Excusez-moi une minute, un appel urgent, dit-elle en quittant précipitamment la chambre sans attendre de réponse de Lehnsherr. Monsieur Xavier, je vous écoute…

 _\- Je suis ici. Je veux dire, à New York. Je me demandais si nous pouvions nous rencontrer…_

Emma resta silencieuse un instant. Elle sentait une légère angoisse dans la voix de Xavier et se demanda un instant s'il souhaitait la voir en tant que psychiatre dans son cabinet, ou si cela concernait Lehnsherr. Finalement, elle trancha elle-même :

\- Un café dans une heure, ça vous irait ?

 _\- Parfait…_

\- Je vous envoie l'adresse par message, dit Emma.

 _\- Très bien. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à me reconnaître, je suis en fauteuil…_

Quand Emma retourna dans la chambre de Lehnsherr, elle eut du mal à rester concentrée. Elle était curieuse à propos de ce rendez-vous improvisé avec Xavier et fut agacée que son patient s'en rende compte.

\- Vous semblez nerveuse, fit remarquer Lehnsherr.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous important tout à l'heure, avoua Emma. Maintenant reprenons…

XxXxX

Emma n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver le seul homme en fauteuil dans le Starbucks Coffee non loin de l'hôpital. Il était de dos, mais rien qu'à observer sa coupe de cheveux négligée et loin de la rigueur militaire, elle se fit une idée de son état d'esprit. Elle s'élança vers lui et lui tendit la main :

\- Emma, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Elle avait délibérément choisi d'instaurer une sorte de familiarité entre eux pour détendre une atmosphère qui s'annonçait pesante.

\- Charles, répondit l'homme en esquissant un léger sourire.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas la seule chose qu'il négligeait. Son allure générale n'était pas très soignée elle-non plus. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un bon moment et il semblait avoir choisi ses vêtements au hasard. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Emma, c'était les cernes creusés sous ses yeux et le genre de tic nerveux qu'elle avait déjà vu chez des patients en sevrage de drogue.  
Charles avait déjà sa boisson en face de lui et Emma s'absenta un instant pour se prendre un café. Une fois de retour, elle s'installa en face de lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Charles.

\- Mieux que vous je pense, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Toujours aussi franche…

\- C'est comme ça que je fais fuir les hommes, fit-elle.

\- Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas _courir_ bien loin…

Emma esquissa un sourire face au sarcasme de Charles mais elle savait que malgré la plaisanterie, il n'avait pas complètement accepté son handicap.

\- Monsieur Lehnsherr sort de l'hôpital la semaine prochaine. Il devra continuer la rééducation mais il peut maintenant marcher seul, informa Emma.

\- C'est bien, fit le jeune homme en bougeant légèrement sur son fauteuil, réprimant une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Emma.

\- Des douleurs ?

\- En permanence, souffla-t-il en fourrant un comprimé dans la bouche.

\- Morphine ? devina Emma.

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à New York ? demanda la psychiatre de but en blanc quand elle constata que la communication avait du mal à se faire entre eux.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai pris mon billet sur un coup de tête… Je pensais qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à Erik mais maintenant je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire…

\- Vous venez de le dire : la vérité. Pas ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre ou ce que vous voulez lui dire, mais ce qui est vrai. Terminez votre café et nous y allons.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Charles.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ne traînez pas avec vos pensées…

Charles acquiesça et suivit Emma hors du café. Elle lui proposa son aide pour pousser son fauteuil mais il refusa poliment. Il avait pris l'habitude de le manœuvrer seul et pouvait au moins avoir la satisfaction d'être complètement autonome. Néanmoins, il se stoppa net devant l'hôpital, en proie à une légère hésitation mais reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

XxXxX

Emma resta en retrait à l'entrée de la chambre, observant les deux hommes qui se dévisageaient curieusement sans un mot. Lehnsherr donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme, se demandant probablement s'il avait une hallucination ou non. Quant à Charles, elle ne voyait que son dos.

\- Tu es vivant, répéta Lehnsherr pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Oui. Et j'avais besoin d'en prendre conscience avant de venir te voir. Je veux dire… Mon corps… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'est pas à moi…

Emma entendit le rire nerveux de Charles et vit le regard d'Erik s'assombrir. Elle se doutait que sa culpabilité le rongeait.

\- J'ai longtemps été en colère contre toi, avoua-t-il ensuite. Je me disais que c'était de ta faute si je me retrouvais dans ce fauteuil…

\- C'est le cas, fit Lehnsherr.

\- La responsabilité est aussi la mienne. Je me suis éloigné de mon unité sans en avoir reçu l'ordre et surtout, j'aurais dû être plus attentif quand tu m'as parlé de tes cauchemars. Au lieu de t'écouter, je t'ai envoyé voir le psychiatre.

\- C'est moi qui aurais dû t'écouter. Tu savais que je n'aurais pas dû retourner en opération et…

\- Nous pourrions continuer des heures comme ça… Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs à notre façon mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important maintenant ? Je suis tellement fatigué de te fuir… Je ne t'ai jamais oublié…

Emma ouvrit discrètement la porte pour sortir. Maintenant qu'elle savait l'abcès crevé, elle ne voulait pas interférer dans leur discussion. Elle croisa le regard d'Erik et ce qu'elle y vit lui donna le sourire. Il paraissait apaisé et soulagé et la façon dont il regarda Charles ensuite ne laissa aucun doute sur ses sentiments : il ne l'avait pas oublié non plus.

XxXxX

Quand Charles posa sa main sur la sienne, Erik ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux avec l'angoisse que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Il avait passé tellement de temps à le penser mort !

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis senti mal…

Erik ouvrit les yeux. Passé le soulagement, une bouffée de colère durcit ses traits et il retira sa main pour rompre le contact.

\- Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas su que tu me croyais mort. Je savais que tu avais été blessé et moi aussi j'étais hospitalisé alors je ne pouvais pas t'appeler, et je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir… Et puis, tu es celui qui m'a tiré dessus ! Je crois que j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas et j'ai nourri beaucoup de colère face à ton silence. Puis j'ai su la raison de ton silence quand Emma… enfin le Dr Frost m'a contacté…

\- Elle le savait depuis un moment alors, siffla Erik, écœuré par le mensonge.

\- Elle pensait que c'était à moi de te dire la vérité parce que me contacter dépassait déjà le cadre de sa profession, justifia Charles.

\- C'est insensé, soupira-t-il en se frottant le visage.

Il était confus. Il ne savait plus s'il était heureux ou en colère. Certainement les deux à la fois.

\- Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de réfléchir… déclara le plus jeune en reculant légèrement son fauteuil pour préparer son demi-tour.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Si tu en as envie.

Erik acquiesça et tendit sa main à Charles qui la serra pour sceller le début de leur réconciliation. Cela prendrait du temps pour réparer ce qui pouvait l'être mais l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était intacte et leurs promesses n'étaient pas oubliées. Alors Erik répondit au sourire de Charles quand il lui dit :

\- A demain…

XxXxX

 _Keller Army Community Hospital, New York – 23 septembre 2007_

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Erik quand Emma franchit la porte de la chambre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme en observant son patient.

Lehnsherr avait été hospitalisé de nouveau la veille suite à une tentative de suicide. Il avait avalé le contenu de son tube d'antidépresseurs avec une bouteille de vodka. Emma avait du mal à comprendre : elle pensait que son patient avait fait des progrès, elle l'avait senti plus détendu surtout depuis le retour de Charles dans sa vie trois mois plus tôt. Mais elle savait aussi que le retour à la vie civile était difficile pour les anciens militaires…

\- J'ai paniqué. C'était comme si je me retrouvais à nouveau sous les tirs ennemis. Je voyais la fumée, j'entendais les balles, je sentais la poussière. J'ai cru que…

\- Ça fait partie des symptômes, monsieur Lehnsherr. Vous ne faîtes pas que vous souvenir, vous revivez les évènements traumatiques.

\- Je croyais qu'en revoyant Charles…

\- Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, vos troubles ont commencé avant l'accident de monsieur Xavier…

\- Je suis fatigué de tout ça…

XxXxX

 _Erik laissa l'arme contre sa tempe. Ce serait si simple de presser la détente ! Toute sa souffrance serait envolée, terminée. Plus besoin de lutter, plus besoin de vivre avec ses remords. Il ne revivrait plus l'enfer de la guerre. Il serait enfin libre…_

 _Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il hésita un instant et posa son arme sur la table._

 _Message reçu le 22/09/2007 à 15:37 de Charles_

 _Ça te dit de venir prendre un café chez moi ?_

 _Message envoyé le 22/09/2007 à 15:40_

 _Ok, j'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes_

XxXxX

\- Quand je marche dans la rue, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. J'observe les gens autour de moi, ils me semblent si naïfs ! J'ai toujours cette sensation de danger imminent, je surveille les personnes qui s'approchent trop près et les femmes en hijab me font peur… Vous savez, les ceintures d'explosifs…

Emma acquiesça silencieusement, en notant quelques mots sur son carnet.

XxXxX

 _\- Tu ne souffres pas de stress post traumatique, fit remarquer Erik, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Charles._

 _\- Non, admit Charles._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas faible pourtant…_

 _\- Je sais, Erik. Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse. L'esprit réagit différemment selon les personnes, c'est tout._

 _\- Je recommence à avoir des cauchemars. Je me réveille en sueur avec l'odeur de sang dans le nez. Et j'ai l'impression que mes mains en sont couvertes. Je revois les cadavres déchiquetés… Ça ne t'arrive jamais ?_

 _\- Je fais parfois des cauchemars mais pas d'une telle violence. Erik, arrête de te torturer avec la culpabilité. Tu as fait de ton mieux…_

 _Erik acquiesça sans grande conviction. Puis il sentit la main de Charles se poser sur son genou. Alors il soupira en fermant les yeux, les larmes menaçaient de couler mais il voulait se montrer fort. Finalement, Charles le prit par le bras et l'étreignit avec force. Erik vint nicher son front contre son épaule et se laissa aller._

XxXxX

\- Je sais que je suis ingrat mais parfois je regrette que Charles soit vivant, avoua Erik.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Emma d'un ton neutre.

\- Parce que s'il était mort, ce serait plus simple pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait plus simple ?

\- Mourir.

XxXxX

 _Charles n'avaient pas voulu qu'il parte. Il avait essayé de le retenir car il avait bien vu qu'Erik n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais Erik n'avait pas écouté, il s'était contenté d'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il était juste un peu secoué par son retour chez lui. Il n'avait pas laissé Charles insister et avait tenté un sourire pour le rassurer._

 _Mais une fois enfermé entre les quatre murs de son salon, Erik retrouvait ses démons et le tremblement de ses mains qui tenaient son téléphone lui arracha un rire désabusé._

 _Message reçu le 22/09/2007 à 19:58 de Charles_

 _Bien rentré ?_

 _Message envoyé le 22/09/2007 à 20:05_

 _Oui_

 _Message reçu le 22/09/2007 à 20:06 de Charles_

 _Tout va bien ?_

 _Erik posa le téléphone sur la table. Il n'avait pas la force de mentir mais ne voulait pas non plus dire la vérité. Non, il n'allait pas bien et le revolver au coin de la table le tentait affreusement. Mais il repoussa l'idée. Erik n'avait plus de famille et si quelqu'un devait identifier son cadavre, ce serait sûrement Charles qui devrait s'en charger. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer la vision d'un crâne défoncé par l'impact d'une balle. Non, il lui fallait une mort « propre ». Et il n'était pas certain que Charles soit au courant qu'il était juif, ils n'avaient pas souvent discuté de religion…_

 _Presque paniqué, comme si sa mort était imminente il attrapa son téléphone._

 _Message envoyé le 22/09/2007 à 20:12_

 _Je ne sais pas si je t'ai dit, mais je suis juif. Le jour de ma mort, je ne veux pas de cérémonie militaire…_

 _Message reçu le 22/09/2007 à 20:13 de Charles_

 _Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?_

 _Appel manqué reçu le 22/09/2007 à 20:15  
Appel manqué reçu le 22/09/2007 à 20:17  
Appel manqué reçu le 22/09/2007 à 20:18_

 _Erik avait mis son portable sur silencieux et s'était rendu dans la salle de bain en tenant la bouteille de vodka déjà largement entamée. Il regarda son tube de médicaments et acquiesça. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut pour Charles, il était désolé de lui faire ça mais il ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de son existence._

XxXxX

\- Erik ne répondait pas à mes appels alors j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai téléphoné à la police, vous savez, je ne peux pas monter chez Erik, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur… Quand je suis arrivé en bas de son immeuble, les pompiers l'emmenaient.

Emma observa Charles. Il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit, rongé par l'inquiétude. La psychiatre proposa un café au jeune homme qui accepta avec reconnaissance. Le temps passé devant le distributeur lui permit de réfléchir un peu. Elle revint rapidement à la table devant laquelle se trouvait Charles et lui tendit le gobelet en carton.

\- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en soit ravi, railla l'ancien militaire.

\- Le retour dans la vie civile est difficile à vivre, il lui faudra du temps et de la patience…

\- J'en sais plus que vous le pensez. En tant que médecin militaire j'ai été formé théoriquement aux troubles de stress post traumatique et je m'y suis encore plus intéressé pour Erik. Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'il ait tenté de se suicider mais j'avoue que j'espérais qu'il ne le fasse pas…

\- Il ne faut pas vous imaginez que vous n'êtes pas suffisant pour le garder en vie. C'est plus complexe que ça…

\- Je sais, souffla le jeune homme.

XxXxX

 _\- Je suis désolé…_

 _Ce fut les premiers mots qu'Erik articula quand il vit Charles. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge douloureuse à cause du lavage d'estomac. Il sentit la main de Charles se poser sur son visage, il savait qu'il était pardonné mais il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant._

 _\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Erik._

 _Les yeux de Charles étaient larmoyants et Erik ne douta pas un instant de la véracité des paroles de Charles. Son ami avait toujours un certain don pour comprendre les autres, c'était inné chez lui. Il était d'une rare empathie et en Afghanistan, Erik avait même entendu dire que le médecin anglais se montrait toujours gentil avec les locaux, en particulier avec les enfants auxquels il donnait des bonbons quand son unité passait dans les villages._

 _\- Je suis désolé, balbutia une nouvelle fois Erik._

XxXxX

\- Si Charles n'était pas là, je n'aurais aucune raison de vivre. Mais même en aillant une raison de vivre, ça ne rend pas ma vie supportable. Alors quelque part, je regrette qu'il soit vivant car je n'ai plus de raison de me détester pour sa mort. Pourtant je continue à ressentir la culpabilité d'être en vie…

Les paroles de Lehnsherr étaient un peu confuses et Emma savait que c'était à cause des calmants qu'il avait reçu pour dormir. Mais la psychiatre comprit son raisonnement sans difficulté.

\- Je vous propose un exercice : imaginez-vous à la place de Charles. Vous êtes assis à ma place et vous vous observez. Que voyez-vous ?

\- Un type pathétique qui…

\- Non, coupa Emma. J'ai dit _à la place de Charles_ , pas votre point de vue personnel.

\- Je vois quelqu'un de désespéré et malheureux. Pourtant, je continue à avoir de l'espoir pour lui. Charles est toujours optimiste et rêveur.

\- Que pensez-vous de cela ?

\- Je pense que je vais essayer de vivre encore un peu.

XxXxX

 _\- Je ne te dirai pas que tu dois te battre, que tu dois faire en sorte que ta vie ait un sens… Je sais que c'est difficile à voir quand on est dans ta situation. Je te dirai simplement que tu n'es pas seul et que je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Charles. Je te promets que vivre sera ma nouvelle guerre. Je ne promets pas de la gagner, mais de me battre oui. Pour toi et pour nous._

 _Charles se pencha maladroitement sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et Erik trouvait cela ironique qu'il se trouve dans un lit d'hôpital après avoir frôlé une mort qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter cet amour mais il l'acceptait car il était sincère et pur._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Note :** Merci à Diaboliqua qui m'a inspirée ce chapitre centré sur Charles pour pallier aux grands écarts chronologiques du chapitre précédent...

XxXxX

 _Camp Chester, province de Kaboul – octobre 2006_

 _Charles retint un sourire face à l'air horrifié d'Erik. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en répétant :_

 _\- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi._

 _\- Parce que tu peux lire dans les pensées peut-être ? répliqua Erik._

 _\- Non, sourit Charles. Mais je crois que j'arrive assez bien à cerner les tiennes. Vas-tu essayer de me mentir ? Et si je te dis que je ressens pareil pour toi ?_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Charles lui offrit un large sourire. Et Erik laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Ils s'étaient compris d'un simple regard et ils savaient qu'ils partageaient bien plus que des sentiments d'amitié._

 _Dès qu'il avait croisé le chemin d'Erik la première fois, Charles avait su qu'il deviendrait particulier à ses yeux. Pas en raison de son physique avantageux mais parce qu'il se sentait attiré par sa façon d'être, intrigué par son caractère solitaire. Il avait eu envie de découvrir cet homme mystérieux et avait tout de suite deviné que malgré son air froid et autoritaire, il était quelqu'un de doux et attentionné._

XxXxX

 _Frimley Park Hospital, Royaume-Uni_ \- _décembre 2007_

Quand Charles se réveilla, il fut tout de suite gêné par les nombreux tuyaux branchés partout sur son corps. Instinctivement, il porta la main à celui qui l'aidait à respirer et le bip sonore d'une machine le fit presque sursauter.

\- Charles… Ne bouge pas…

C'était Raven, elle était là à côté de lui mais Charles ne savait pas où il était. La chambre ne ressemblait pas à celles de l'hôpital de la base, avait-il été transféré ailleurs en Afghanistan ? Il voulut poser la question mais ce maudit respirateur l'en empêchait. Il fit mine de tirer dessus en espérant que Raven comprenne ce qu'il voulait et fut soulagé quand elle partit chercher une infirmière.

Il avait mal, vraiment très mal au dos mais la douleur semblait s'arrêter net au bas de sa taille. Alors il comprit. Il était médecin après tout ! Un essai lui confirma qu'il était incapable de bouger les jambes. Il ne paniqua pas, un traumatisme pouvait avoir pour conséquence une paraplégie temporaire, cela ne servait à rien de s'alarmer maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était où il était et comment s'était terminée l'opération durant laquelle il avait été blessé.

Une infirmière et un médecin entrèrent dans la chambre, accompagnés de Raven. Le retrait du respirateur fut désagréable mais Charles ne broncha pas. Sa voix fut enrouée quand il demanda :

\- Où ?

\- Frimley Park Hospital, dans le Surrey, dit le médecin.

\- Quand ai-je été rapatrié ? A quel point mes blessures sont sérieuses ?

\- Oui, vous avez été rapatrié ici il y a deux semaines. On vous a laissé dans un coma artificiel pour vous éviter de trop souffrir. Vous avez une lésion médullaire en D11, dit le médecin.

\- Complète ou incomplète ? demanda Charles.

\- Complète.

Charles acquiesça silencieusement, le temps d'encaisser le choc. Cela signifiait qu'il ne remarcherait pas, il lança un regard à Raven qui semblait sur le point de pleurer et il esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Ça aurait pu être bien pire, lui souffla-t-il.

Le médecin n'entra pas dans d'autres explications. Il devait se douter que Charles connaissait les conséquences de sa blessure. Alors il quitta rapidement la chambre avec l'infirmière pour laisser de l'intimité à Charles et Raven.

\- Tout le monde s'en est tiré ? demanda Charles à sa sœur.

\- Alex est mort, comme tu le sais. Mais sinon nous sommes tous vivants, assura la jeune femme.

\- Et du côté américain ?

\- Il y a eu un blessé grave. Le sergent Lehnsherr, rapatrié aux US.

\- Quand repars-tu ? fit d'emblée le jeune homme pour tenter de s'enlever Erik de la tête, et surtout ne pas montrer à Raven qu'il était affecté car elle ignorait tout à propos de leur relation.

\- J'ai été autorisée à t'accompagner et rester le temps que tu te réveilles mais je dois retourner à la base la semaine prochaine, expliqua Raven en posant une main sur le front de Charles.

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Je vais partir alors. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te laisse ? J'ai besoin d'une douche…

\- Rentre te reposer. Tu peux être tranquille, je vais bien, assura Charles.

Raven sourit, rassurée par l'air confiant de son frère, et quitta la pièce avec un baiser sur la joue.

Charles soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Que lui restait-il s'il était incapable de marcher ? Il avait le sentiment que sa vie était terminée et il regretta d'être vivant. Oui, il aurait été mieux de mourir plutôt que de subir ça. Il avait mal, terriblement mal physiquement, et pourtant, c'était l'image d'Erik qui dansait dans ses paupières closes.

Erik était la dernière personne qu'il avait vue avant de perdre connaissance sur le champ de bataille. Il était au bord de l'inconscience, incapable de bouger et de parler, et Erik s'était avancé vers lui. Charles avait vu son air horrifié puis tout était devenu flou. Charles savait que c'était lui qui avait tiré car s'il ne s'était pas mis à couvert, c'était parce qu'il connaissait les positions des alliés américains et qu'il n'imaginait pas une seconde être en danger dans cette portion de la ville. Puis il y avait le regard plein de culpabilité d'Erik qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'inconscience, des yeux qui ne trompaient pas…

XxXxX

\- Tu as été blessé par des tirs américains Charles ! Tu dois accepter l'enquête pour comprendre comment ça a pu arriver ! s'indigna Raven.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? Juste un accident ! Et à part briser la vie du militaire qui m'a tiré dessus, cette enquête n'apportera rien. Elle ne me refera pas marcher. Alors la discussion est close Raven, et si le Major a accepté mon refus, tu pourras faire de même.

Charles voyait que Raven n'acceptait pas sa décision mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne souhaitait pas témoigner et même si ce n'avait pas été Erik, il aurait refusé de le faire. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et Raven le comprit puisqu'elle quitta la pièce, irritée.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé. Une semaine de douleurs physiques et d'incertitudes morales. Il avait refusé de voir les psychiatres de l'hôpital et quand on avait tenté de lui forcer la main, il avait prétendu dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychiatre, sauf si vous savez soigner la paraplégie, railla Charles quand il vit arriver dans la chambre le chef du service de psychiatrie, preuve que le service avait épuisé tous leurs médecins.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien monsieur Xavier, assura l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en s'asseyant près du lit de Charles.

\- J'ai appris que je ne marcherai plus et j'ai mon dos me fait un mal de chien. Pas besoin d'être psychiatre pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement je ne vais pas bien, fit le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous proposer une thérapie, ce n'est pas le but. Mais un accompagnement vers votre nouvelle vie est nécessaire, même pour quelqu'un de stable comme vous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné, soupira Charles. Quand les douleurs iront mieux, je verrai un kinésithérapeute pour fortifier ma musculature et un ergothérapeute pour retrouver rapidement mon autonomie. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je n'hésiterai pas à venir vers vous ou un de vos confrères si besoin.

\- Très bien… Je repasserai vous voir quand vous commencerez vos séances de kinésithérapie, capitula le médecin.

XxXxX

Raven venait de partir. Elle retournait en Afghanistan, vers le danger et Charles se sentit soudainement angoissé. Instinctivement, il pressa la pompe à Morphine alors qu'il n'avait plus si mal que cela… C'était juste pour cette fois, juste pour mieux supporter le départ de sa sœur et il songea même à renoncer à la prise du coucher pour ne pas faire un surdosage.

Il n'était pas stupide, il connaissait les risques addictifs de la Morphine. Pourtant, le soir venu il ne parvint pas à se priver de sa dose. La journée avait été difficile : il avait eu une séance de kinésithérapie assez pénible, un début d'escarre et le chef de la psychiatrie était encore venu le harceler. Et comme en défi envers le médecin, Charles décida qu'il devait progresser plus vite pour pouvoir sortir d'ici.

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, Londres – février 2007_

Charles avait du mal à s'habituer à son nouvel appartement mais l'autonomie et la solitude lui faisait du bien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avoir un deux pièces dans une résidence médicalisée lui donnerait satisfaction un jour ! Il étouffa sa colère naissante avec un comprimé d'Oramorph et tâcha de chasser le sourire d'Erik de ses pensées.

XxXxX

 _Camp Chester, province de Kaboul – fin octobre 2006_

 _Charles regarda autour de lui avant de s'avancer vers Erik qui était assis par terre. Il prenait cette précaution mais à cette heure du soir, peu de gens traînait dans la base. La plupart était occupée à converser avec leurs familles via Skype ou à se détendre devant un film._

 _\- Tu as l'air fatigué Erik, commenta Charles après avoir posé une main brève sur l'épaule de son ami._

 _Erik se tourna vers lui et sourit. Charles adorait cette expression sur son visage qui lui donnait un air doux et se sentait privilégié car il ne l'offrait qu'à lui seul. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, Erik et Charles avaient convenu qu'ils attendraient la fin de leur service ou une permission, au cas où ils en auraient une en même temps, pour les officialiser physiquement. Cela pouvait paraître un peu vieux jeu mais on ne plaisantait pas avec les règles d'une base militaire. Ils étaient là pour une mission précise, ils avaient signé un contrat pour mettre leur vie personnelle entre parenthèses pendant quelques années. Alors ils étaient d'accord sur ce point même s'ils étaient parfois tentés de se retrouver à l'abri des regards. Mais ils savaient que s'ils s'autorisaient la moindre familiarité, ils n'en n'auraient jamais assez et cela finirait par déboucher sur quelque chose d'interdit. Ils ne le souhaitaient pas alors ils se rencontraient volontairement dans des lieux fréquentés, comme ce soir à l'entrée du réfectoire vide._

 _\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Erik en proposant à Charles la cigarette qu'il avait entamé._

 _\- La routine : des patrouilles, des bobos… Je suis devenu un expert en ampoules en tout genre, rit le plus jeune._

 _Il attrapa entre son index et son majeur la cigarette tendue par Erik. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Charles savait que le geste durait un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais les yeux dans les yeux, ils profitaient du seul contact physique qui leur était autorisé. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils partageaient presque toujours la même cigarette quand ils étaient seuls, en alternant avec les paquets. Parfois, ils commentaient la différence de goût entre les deux tabacs mais c'était surtout une excuse pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette._

 _Charles était amusé de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais fumé autant. Avant, il n'était qu'un fumeur occasionnel mais la cigarette était rapidement devenue une excuse pour retrouver Erik car personne ne trouvait à redire en voyant deux hommes fumer régulièrement ensemble. Alors Charles se fichait que la cigarette soit mauvaise pour la santé, il arrêterait à la fin de son service._

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, Londres – février 2007_

C'était souvent ce dernier souvenir heureux qui revenait en tête quand il pensait à Erik. Cet instant innocent avant qu'Erik avoue ses cauchemars, avant que Charles le signale à ses supérieurs. Quand il y réfléchissait, Charles savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision d'un point de vue professionnel. Mais qu'en était-il d'un point de vue amical ? C'était trop angoissant d'y réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas ruiner ses progrès en pensant sans arrêt à Erik. Ce dernier l'avait rayé de sa vie par fierté, parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre son stress post-traumatique alors il ne méritait pas que Charles s'attarde sur lui.

Pourtant, le jeune homme bouillait quand il y pensait. Il se sentait furieux qu'Erik ne cherche pas à connaître son état alors qu'il lui avait tiré dessus ! Charles ne souhaitait pas être celui qui demanderait de ses nouvelles, c'était hors de question. Erik avait choisi le chemin de la discorde et Charles ne l'y rejoindrait pas. Charles claqua la langue d'agacement et tira sur son joint. Il n'avait pas seulement continué à fumer des cigarettes mais consommait aussi du cannabis pour éviter au maximum la Morphine.

XxXxX

 _Camp Chester, province de Kaboul – fin novembre 2006_

 _Charles regarda la silhouette d'Erik s'éloigner. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus malgré les tentatives de Charles. Leur histoire était donc finie avant même d'avoir réellement commencé ? Charles savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi abattu mais il ne s'était jamais autant investi émotionnellement dans une relation. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit s'était fondé sur le partage, la communication, la confiance… Alors s'il ne pouvait avoir un manque physique d'Erik, ne plus lui parler était une véritable torture._

 _\- Hey Prof' ! Tu as l'air tendu, viens avec moi._

 _Charles hésita mais comme toujours depuis quelques semaines, il suivit Alex jusque dans un renfoncement caché entre deux bâtiments._

 _\- Tu sais que c'est illégal ? sourit Charles en acceptant pourtant le joint déjà entamé que lui offrait le jeune homme._

 _\- Illégal mais toléré. J'ai déjà été pris avec ça et personne ne m'a renvoyé au pays. Ils ont trop besoin de nous ici, répliqua Alex avant de prendre une taffe à son tour._

 _\- C'est tout pour ce soir Alex. On a une grosse opération de terrain demain, rappela Charles avant de quitter leur cachette._

XxXxX

 _Frimley Park Hospital, Royaume-Uni_ _– mars 2007_

Charles pensait souvent à Alex. C'était pour tenter de le retrouver qu'il avait désobéi aux ordres directs, c'était en partie de sa faute s'il s'était fait tirer dessus… Cette conclusion lui venait souvent quand il réfléchissait trop, quand il cherchait un responsable à sa situation mais qu'il était trop triste pour incriminer Erik.

En même temps, se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital l'amenait à beaucoup penser à sa paraplégie. Il espérait que cette seconde opération diminuerait ses douleurs au dos qui étaient insoutenables malgré les fortes doses de Morphine. Le problème étant que Charles en avait consommé plus que nécessaire et les médicaments faisaient donc de moins en moins effet…

XxXxX

 _Quelque part en Afghanistan_ – _fin novembre 2006_

 _Les jambes d'Alex n'étaient que lambeaux. Charles soutint la tête du jeune homme et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes tout en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il allait faire. Il sortit alors de son sac médical de quoi lui faire un garrot à chaque jambe mais un pressentiment lui soufflait que ce n'était plus la peine. Pourtant, il s'acharna, tenta un massage cardiaque mais il avait perdu trop de sang et ses blessures étaient trop graves._

 _Le médecin se résigna donc et contacta son supérieur par radio avant d'être irradié par la douleur et s'effondrer près d'Alex sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

XxXxX

 _Frimley Park Hospital, Royaume-Uni_ _– fin avril 2007_

Il y avait eu des complications dans l'opération qui avaient bloqué Charles au lit pendant presque un mois. La fièvre l'avait rendu faible et il n'avait fait que somnoler jusqu'à la veille où il se sentait enfin plus énergique. Pourtant ses mains tremblaient avec violence et Charles n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il était en manque de Morphine. Il avait vérifié ses perfusions et se souvenait en avoir reçu qu'une ou deux fois ces deux derniers jours.

Il voulut en demander à l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre mais quand elle lui donna un papier avec le nom d'Erik Lehnsherr écrit dessus, il oublia complètement. Les mains fébriles, il lut plus en détail. C'étaient les coordonnées de la psychiatre d'Erik. Allait-il appeler ? Pourquoi était-ce la psychiatre qui le contactait et pas Erik lui-même ? Cela mit Charles en colère et il rédigea donc un sms pour le Dr. Emma Frost.

 _Bonsoir Dr Frost. Vous cherchez à me contacter à propos du Sergent Lehnsherr mais je regrette, je ne souhaite plus entendre parler de lui. Cordialement, C. Xavier._

C'était mieux ainsi.

Il se répéta mentalement cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois afin de se convaincre mais la réponse qui vint juste après le figea :

 _Bonsoir. Je comprends votre choix. Puis-je au moins lui dire que vous êtes en vie ?_

Comment cela, en vie ? Erik le croyait-il mort ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté ? Mais alors personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était en vie ? En même temps, Erik n'avait pas vraiment d'amis parmi ses collègues… Charles poussa un râle agacé et finit par téléphoner directement au Dr. Frost.

XxXxX

Charles pleurait. C'était la première fois depuis l'accident qu'il pleurait ainsi, sans se soucier d'être vu ou entendu. Et même quand l'infirmière entra dans la chambre il ne chercha pas à se cacher. Néanmoins il ne donna pas la vraie raison de ses pleurs quand elle lui demanda.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

Cette justification lui donna le droit à une dose supplémentaire de Morphine mais Charles ne se sentit pas apaisé pour autant parce que la dose était ridicule.  
Il ne pleurait pas de douleur physique mais parce qu'avoir parlé d'Erik de vive voix avait rendu leur histoire bien réelle et sa peine plus puissante encore. C'était comme ouvrir une blessure à peine cicatrisée. Et en plus, il avait le numéro d'Erik, envoyé par le Dr. Frost.

Il ne téléphonerait pas. Il ne jetterait pas non plus le numéro d'Erik mais il n'était pas prêt à appeler. Que se passerait-il s'il le faisait ? Peut-être se reverraient-ils ? Mais vu l'état dans lequel était Charles, il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant Erik. Un nouveau sanglot le secoua, parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de retrouver Erik et que malgré sa colère, le fait de savoir qu'il culpabilisait pour sa prétendue mort lui faisait presque plaisir. Cela signifiait qu'il comptait encore dans la vie d'Erik malgré les divergences d'opinions qui avaient mis fin à leur relation.

Charles comprit alors qu'il était seul et isolé. Sa sœur était loin et les amis qu'il pensait avoir n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis son rapatriement. Il n'y avait que les messages de Raven et de Hank qui lui apportaient réconfort et lui rappelait qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui. Ses pensées revinrent vers Erik. Charles était convaincu qu'il ne recevait jamais le moindre message réconfortant et que son seul soutien était sans doute sa psychiatre. Il se sentit coupable de pouvoir relativiser sur sa situation en la comparant à celle d'Erik mais cela lui permit de stopper ses pleurs.

XxXxX

\- Vous avez bien fait de demander à me voir, dit le chef du service de psychiatrie en entrant dans la chambre. Dîtes-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

\- J'ai une addiction à la Morphine, avoua Charles d'entrée de jeu. J'ai pris mes comprimés d'Oramorph un peu trop souvent et je crois que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour arrêter.

\- Il y a soucis dans votre cas, commença le psychiatre les yeux rivés sur le dossier médical de Charles. Vous avez essayé d'autres antidouleurs et les effets secondaires étaient trop pénibles. La Morphine est le seul que vous tolérez bien, vous ne pouvez donc pas l'arrêter complètement…

\- Je sais. Mais j'avoue en prendre pour d'autres raisons que la douleur.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux faire quelque chose, assura le médecin avec un sourire réconfortant. Mais pour vous aider je dois savoir plus précisément les raisons qui vous poussent à consommer de la Morphine pour ses effets stupéfiants.

\- Parfois je me sens furieux et nerveux, la Morphine me calme, admit Charles.

\- L'infirmière m'a dit que vous avez pleuré avant-hier. Était-ce vraiment en raison de la douleur ?

\- Non. J'ai reçu un appel qui m'a bouleversé.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez malheureux ? Répondez honnêtement…

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis quelqu'un d'optimiste, je sais que je vais finir par m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Mais je suis souvent en colère et parfois angoissé quand je pense à ce que j'ai perdu en Afghanistan.

\- Vous abordez les choses de façon professionnelle mais vous devez aussi admettre que vous êtes le patient actuellement et que c'est moi le médecin. C'est seulement si vous acceptez cela que je pourrai vous aider.

\- D'accord, souffla Charles.

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, Londres – mai 2007_

Charles était vraiment en colère. Il venait juste de rentrer chez lui après avoir passé un mois alité pour des complications, tout cela pour rien. Il avait toujours ses douleurs et moins de Morphine. Parfois il regrettait d'avoir signalé son addiction mais il chassait rapidement cette pensée. Depuis qu'il reprenait des doses normales, il se sentait plus alerte et surtout il progressait beaucoup plus vite dans sa récupération d'autonomie. Il sortait tous les jours et avait même fait un voyage en Écosse la semaine précédente. Il comprenait petit à petit qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes mais pas sa liberté de mouvements. L'accès pour les personnes handicapées n'était pas toujours pratique mais Charles trouvait presque toujours des solutions ou des personnes bienveillantes. Il avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à demander de l'aide et se sentait irrité quand des bien-pensants l'assistaient sans qu'il approuve.

Ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlée. C'était un effet secondaire du manque de drogue et pour compenser, il fit fondre un anxiolytique sous la langue. Puis il brancha son ordinateur et au bout de quelques minutes, il vit le visage de Raven via Skype.

 _\- Tu as mauvaise mine Charles, fit la jeune femme._

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Raven, répliqua Charles avec un sourire.

 _\- Tu comptes les faire pousser longtemps tes cheveux ? Et ta barbe, tu te rases quand ? Tu ressembles à un junkie._

Charles étouffa un rire dans sa main. Raven ne savait pas mais c'est vrai qu'il était une sorte de toxicomane en voie de guérison.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

 _\- Ça va, tout se passe bien,_ assura Raven mais elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Un souci ? Dis le moi, sinon je vais être inquiet jusqu'à notre prochaine session…

 _\- Oh non, il n'y a aucun problème ! C'est juste que… Enfin je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais… Hank… Enfin… Hank et moi nous sommes en couple._

Charles ouvrit de grands yeux et observa Raven qui semblait embarrassée. C'était pourtant la même fille qui n'hésitait pas à ramener des garçons dans l'appartement londonien qu'ils partageaient avant d'entrer dans l'armée.

\- Hank s'est enfin décidé à se déclarer ? Depuis le temps qu'il avait des vues sur toi ! finit par lâcher Charles.

 _\- En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et comment ça il avait des vues sur moi ? Il te l'a dit ?_

\- Non mais je m'en doutais…

 _\- Et toi Charles, est-ce que tu vois des gens ?_

\- Je bouge beaucoup.

 _\- Oui je sais. Mais tu ne vois personne. Je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul alors que tu es quelqu'un de si sociable… Tu sais, tu es peut-être en fauteuil roulant maintenant mais tu es toujours le même à l'intérieur. Tu n'as pas à craindre d'être comme avant : avenant, souriant, amical…_

\- Merci Raven…

Charles resta un moment devant son écran, même quand Raven se déconnecta. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été lui-même finalement ? Il avait presque oublié qu'avant l'accident, il était quelqu'un de gentil, de prévenant, d'altruiste. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus rien de tout ça ! C'était peut-être ça qui lui manquait pour avancer ! Il comprenait que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était concentré que sur son corps sans s'occuper de son esprit. C'était pour cela qu'il ne se sentait pas réellement vivant, qu'il était étranger dans son corps, qu'il était amer et rancunier envers Erik.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi cruel ? Le laisser croire que je suis mort, ce n'est pas moi !_

Charles saisit son téléphone, prêt à écrire un message à Erik mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire les choses. Alors il pianota sur son clavier et réserva un aller simple pour New York pour le mois de juin.

XxXxX

 _Keller Army Community Hospital, New York – 04 juin 2007_

\- Tu as attendu plus de deux mois avant de me dire que tu étais vivant, rappela Erik en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas envoyé un message, ou une lettre… N'importe quoi pour me faire savoir la vérité à ton sujet ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

\- Honnêtement ? Je crois que ça me confortait de ne pas être le seul à souffrir. C'est égoïste mais j'étais perdu dans mon amertume.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que depuis la veille, c'était donc logique qu'ils aient encore quelques tensions. Pourtant, leurs mains se touchaient naturellement, leurs regards se cherchaient.

\- Tu avais besoin de recul, comprit alors Erik. Tu devais avancer et guérir pour avoir la force de te confronter à moi, le tireur. Celui qui a brisé ta vie…

\- Sans doute, admit Charles. Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Symboliquement, tu m'avais brisé le cœur et ensuite, c'était le corps. Je crois que j'ai eu du mal à accepter l'idée que tu m'aies tout pris. Tu sais, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai l'impression d'être un homme différent.

\- Oui, tu es différent, confirma Erik. Et je le suis aussi. Peut-être qu'on pourrait réapprendre à se connaître et prendre notre temps ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup.

XxXxX

 _Hôtel de Charles, New York – 15 juin 2007_

Erik préférait les espaces clos et intimes. Se promener à l'extérieur n'était pas envisageable alors ils se retrouvaient souvent à l'hôtel de Charles pour passer du temps ensemble. Erik avait rapporté un jeu d'échec et ils jouaient silencieusement. Erik n'avait jamais été bavard mais là, c'était pire. Charles songea à l'ironie : Erik était en assez bonne santé physique mais brisé moralement et Charles c'était plutôt l'inverse.

\- Erik ? C'est à ton tour de jouer, rappela doucement Charles en cherchant son regard.

Les yeux d'Erik étaient vides mais il réagit quand Charles fut dans son angle de vision. Il eut un sourire d'excuse et se reconcentra sur le jeu. Dans le passé, Erik avait été un adversaire redoutable mais maintenant, il peinait à voir les coups évidents pour Charles. Ce dernier ne faisait aucun commentaire et laissait parfois gagner Erik pour l'encourager à continuer les parties.

\- Je suis fatigué, déclara Erik.

Cela signifiait que le jeu le lassait maintenant et Charles n'insista pas pour terminer.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air ? proposa le plus jeune.

Erik secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Un film ?

Un vif soulagement sembla animer les traits blasés d'Erik et cela fit sourire Charles. Il fit avancer son fauteuil vers le lit et effectua son transfert avant d'être rejoint par Erik. Une fois tous les deux installés sur le lit, Charles donna la télécommande à Erik.

\- Je te laisse choisir le programme.

Erik était indécis, il zappait entre les nombreuses chaînes de l'hôtel et Charles le vit se contracter quand par mégarde la télévision afficha un programme d'actualité retraçant le parcours des troupes américaines au Moyen-Orient. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il changea de chaîne et jeta son dévolu sur une comédie romantique.

En temps normal, Charles se serait moqué d'Erik mais il savait bien que c'était un des seuls genres de programme qui n'angoissaient pas Erik. Ils avaient déjà essayé un film d'action et Erik avait paniqué dès les premiers coups de feu des protagonistes.

Erik ne semblait pas très concentré sur le film mais au moins il était calme. Charles avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Il avait appris à reconnaître les émotions derrière chaque spasme de ses mains, chaque tremblement. Parfois il se disait qu'en se concentrant ainsi sur Erik, il s'oubliait lui-même. Mais en réalité, il se sentait plus apaisé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon. Et étrangement, l'aider à avancer lui permettait d'aller mieux lui-même. En accompagnant Erik, il redevenait peu à peu l'homme aimable qu'il avait été. Il avait perdu sa colère face à sa paraplégie, il avait compris que le pire n'était pas de perdre son corps, mais de perdre son esprit. Il apprenait donc à s'accepter à travers les yeux d'Erik.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Erik les yeux perdus vers les jambes de Charles.

\- Arrête d'être désolé, soupira Charles. Non seulement ça ne t'aide pas mais ça ne me rend pas ma motricité non plus.

Charles se maudit quand il vit l'air triste d'Erik.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu t'excuses, c'est comme si tu me disais que quelque chose clochait chez moi… Comment veux-tu que j'accepte complètement mon corps si tu me rappelles ça ?

\- Il n'y a rien de mauvais chez toi ! protesta Erik en se penchant instinctivement vers Charles qui se détourna. Tu ne veux pas que je m'excuse mais tu m'en veux encore, fit-il remarquer en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, assura Charles en serrant plus fort la main d'Erik dans la sienne.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Tu voulais m'embrasser n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, admit Erik embarrassé d'avoir été volontairement repoussé.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais… J'ai peur d'en vouloir plus après. J'ai peur de la frustration que j'aurais face à quelque chose que je ne peux plus avoir.

\- Je comprends…

Charles posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erik et leurs mains se serrèrent plus fort. Finalement, le plus jeune vint nicher son visage dans le cou de son ami pour se cacher mais il sut qu'Erik ne serait pas dupe. Une main douce vint caresser ses cheveux.

\- Tu es médecin Charles. Tu connais tout ce qui t'arrive d'un point de vue médical mais ce qui te manque, c'est l'expérience de quelqu'un qui vit la même chose que toi… Tu devrais peut-être essayer de rencontrer d'autres paraplégiques pour t'aider à vivre…

XxXxX

 _Hôtel de Charles, New York – juillet 2007_

Tous les matins, après s'être préparé, Charles se connectait sur un forum en ligne où il pouvait discuter avec des paraplégiques et tétraplégiques. Il s'était inspiré de l'idée d'Erik mais ne se sentait pas prêt à rencontrer physiquement des gens _comme lui_ , surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il resterait à New York. Peut-être se déciderait-il quand il sera de retour à Londres ? Il pensait rarement à rentrer. Pour l'instant, il vivait chaque jour sans penser au prochain, il avait l'avantage d'avoir une grosse fortune personnelle lui permettant de ne pas se soucier de l'avenir.

Il voyait Erik presque tous les jours, ils passaient la journée entière ensemble et cela leur semblait si naturel ! Même la réceptionniste s'était habituée à voir arriver Erik en fin de matinée et ne disait rien puisqu'il ne restait pas la nuit dans la chambre.

\- J'ai ramené des salades, dit Erik quand il passa la porte. J'espère que ça te va…

Charles sourit et acquiesça. Si Erik avait pu se rendre au supermarché pour acheter des salades préparées c'est qu'il était dans un bon jour.

\- Tu es à New York depuis le mois de juin, commença Erik en ouvrant les barquettes. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ta date de retour…

Charles observa Erik un instant. Son ami semblait un peu inquiet quand il installa les couverts en plastique sur la table.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas personne qui m'attend à Londres. Tu sais, ma sœur est en Afghanistan, répondit Charles.

\- Je vois, fit Erik qui ne sembla pas vouloir insister malgré son insatisfaction.

\- Tu aimerais que je reste ? Je veux dire, de façon permanente ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, déclara-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Charles.

Charles sourit. Depuis son enfance, il avait appris à faire des choix réfléchis et cohérents concernant sa vie et à ne pas décider dans la précipitation. Mais là, c'était un peu comme quand un médecin se retrouvait face à un patient dans un état critique : le choix devait être rapide et instinctif. Alors sa décision fut immédiate : il resterait à New York.

XxXxX

 _Hôtel de Charles, New York – mi-juillet 2007_

Charles gardait toujours les yeux clos quand Erik passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il aimait la douce sensation sur son cuir chevelu qui le détendait délicieusement.

\- Ma sœur veut que je les coupe, marmonna-t-il. A chaque fois qu'elle me voit sur Skype, elle en critique la longueur.

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas digéré que tu lui parles aussi tardivement de nous deux, fit remarquer Erik en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Raven est rancunière, confirma le plus jeune dans un sourire.

Erik le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient délaissé le film qu'ils regardaient pour paresser sur le lit. Charles soupçonnait que ces élans d'affections d'Erik reflétaient sa peur à l'approche de son départ à Londres. En effet, il devait rentrer chez lui pour régler son déménagement et faire envoyer ses affaires…

\- Tu sais Erik, je vais sûrement devoir faire des allers-retours à Londres assez fréquemment tant que je n'aurais pas de Carte Verte…

\- Je sais…

\- Je ne reste qu'un mois ça passera vite…

Erik se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en murmurant :

\- Tu vas me manquer…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York – mi-août 2007_

\- Hamburgers, milkshake, cookies… Il y a un message caché ? railla Erik quand il vit ce qu'avait commandé Charles pour leur déjeuner.

\- Le message n'est pas caché : tu as perdu trop de poids pendant mon absence. Tu as besoin de te remplumer un peu.

\- Mais si tu suis le même régime que moi, ton fauteuil ne supportera plus ton poids…

\- On ne se moque pas des handicapés, protesta le plus jeune dans un air faussement outré.

Ils rirent tous les deux mais Charles voyait bien qu'Erik n'était pas heureux. Durant son absence, il avait sauté plusieurs repas juste à cause de sa crainte de voir des gens et alors qu'il devait venir chercher Charles à l'aéroport, il avait décommandé à la dernière minute. Charles était inquiet de voir une régression chez son compagnon mais il savait que c'était normal de passer par là.

\- Je rangerai les derniers cartons après, dit Erik en entamant son burger.

\- Rien ne presse, assura Charles.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te sentir complètement chez toi s'il reste des cartons par terre.

Charles sourit, il savait que quand Erik avait une idée en tête, il valait mieux éviter de le dissuader. Puis l'ordre et le rangement faisait partie des choses qui rassuraient Erik : s'il n'y avait plus de cartons, cela signifiait que Charles était définitivement à New York. Alors Charles ne chercha pas à empêcher Erik de délaisser son déjeuner pour terminer le rangement.

XxXxX

 _Keller Army Community Hospital, New York – 23 septembre 2007_

Charles avait presque pleuré quand les médecins lui avaient annoncé qu'Erik était sorti d'affaire. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : il s'attendait à ce qu'Erik tente de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire pour l'en empêcher ? Il avait bien tenté de le retenir chez lui ce soir-là mais il n'avait pu l'y contraindre. Et son instinct lui avait hurlé de prévenir la police quand il n'avait pas eu de réponse d'Erik.  
Il comprenait la lassitude d'Erik, après tout, il était spectateur de ses changements d'humeur, de ses crises de panique, de ses angoisses. Charles savait que cela devait être difficile à vivre au quotidien et pas une seule fois il avait songé qu'Erik était égoïste de vouloir mourir. Il était simplement désespéré face à une situation qu'il ne voyait pas évoluer. Charles l'avait compris après son retour de Londres. Erik était affaibli physiquement parce qu'il s'était laissé aller et là, Charles avait su qu'il cessait peu à peu de se battre même s'il trompait brillamment les apparences. Emma, sa psychiatre, avait même admis sa surprise quand ils s'étaient rencontrés devant la salle de soins intensifs.

\- Je ne l'ai vu que brièvement mais il était encore groggy. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'il était désolé, avait dit Charles à Emma.

\- Les médecins vous autoriseront à le voir plus longtemps après que je lui ai parlé. Ce sont les procédures: il doit voir un psychiatre avant de recevoir de la visite, avait expliqué la jeune femme.

Et il l'avait vu. Erik semblait déterminé à aller de l'avant mais Charles n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il en avait l'air, son humeur pouvait encore changer. Néanmoins, il savait qu'Erik était sincère aussi bien dans sa volonté de se battre que dans son _je t'aime_. Alors il s'était penché sur lui et avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela avait été naturel de lui montrer son affection de cette façon, comme pour sceller une promesse silencieuse qu'il resterait à ses côtés et le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Cabinet du Dr Emma Frost, New York – 16 novembre 2007_

\- Charles et moi sommes allés au Ground Zero du World Trade Center hier, dit Erik au tout début de la séance.

Emma prit appui sur son fauteuil et scruta avec satisfaction l'expression neutre de son patient. Il était en bon chemin vers la guérison et même s'il ne le devait qu'à lui seul, la présence de Charles dans sa vie lui donnait la motivation.

\- C'était la première fois depuis les attentats n'est-ce pas ? demanda la psychiatre.

\- Oui. Le site est encore en travaux. Ils prévoient des mémoriaux aux endroits exacts des deux tours. Alors je n'avais pas l'impression d'être sur le lieu où mes parents ont perdu la vie… Je ne me suis pas senti triste comme je m'y attendais.

\- Alors que retenez-vous de cette visite ?

Erik ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire spontané et sincère :

\- Charles est trop fier.

XxXxX

 _Alentours du Ground Zero, New York – 15 novembre 2007_

 _Erik observa Charles s'agacer sur le trottoir qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer. Mais il connaissait son ami : s'il l'aidait sans en avoir reçu la demande, il ne récolterait qu'un regard colérique. Alors il resta à l'écart et sourit en voyant les passants le regarder curieusement en train de jurer avec son bel accent londonien.  
Charles prit un peu plus d'élan pour tenter de monter la bordure mais ce n'eut pour effet que d'empirer le choc des roues dans le caniveau. _

_\- C'est pas possible, grommela-t-il alors que l'alerte indiquant le passage imminent du feu au rouge pour les piétons sonna._

 _\- Besoin d'aide ? osa Erik en regardant avec inquiétude le voyant vert clignoter._

 _\- Non, je me disais que j'allais rester sur la route, railla Charles._

 _Erik regarda son ami avec indulgence avant de mettre ses mains sur les poignées et aider Charles à monter la bordure du trottoir en marche arrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le visage de Charles rougi par l'effort et la colère._

 _\- Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ? s'agaça Charles._

 _\- Toi. On dirait que tu viens de 'courir' un marathon…_

 _\- Si tu commences à plaisanter sur ma paraplégie, je te jure que je te sortirai toutes les blagues sur les juifs que je connais. Et je sais que tu détestes ça, répliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire mutin._

 _\- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas de l'aide et attends d'y être contraint ? demanda doucement Erik en éloignant ses mains du fauteuil._

 _\- J'ai perdu mes jambes, pas ma fierté…_

XxXxX

\- Parfois ça me contrarie car j'aimerais qu'il me laisse l'aider. Mais je suis le seul qu'il ne laisse pas faire. Par exemple, quand son camarade Hank est venu lui rendre visite l'autre soir, c'est à lui qu'il a demandé de l'aide pour attraper son manteau au restaurant. Pas à moi ! expliqua Erik en ne cachant pas sa frustration.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même : votre ami a beaucoup de fierté, dit Emma avec un léger sourire.

\- Qu'avec moi. Il est en colère et parfois ingrat quand je dois l'aider mais remercie les autres avec un sourire…

\- Essayez donc de réfléchir pourquoi il est contrarié avec vous et pas avec les autres, intima la jeune femme.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute, souffla Erik.

\- Je reformule : essayez donc de vous mettre à sa place, d'inverser les situations. Seriez-vous frustré que votre ami soit parfois forcé de vous aider pour certaines tâches qui paraissent d'une simplicité déconcertantes pour un homme valide ?

\- Probablement, admit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? enchaîna la psychiatre, son sourire s'élargissant en sentant que son patient commençait à comprendre.

\- Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il me voit comme quelqu'un de faible qu'il faut assister.

Emma vit l'expression d'Erik changer quand il comprit les choses. Il paraissait réellement soulagé d'être arrivé à cette conclusion. _  
_

XxXxX

 _\- On n'a pas mal bougé aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas trop mal au dos ? demanda Erik assis dans le canapé de Charles._

 _Comme souvent, ils avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films en mangeant des pizzas commandées, le tout arrosé de bière._

 _\- Je prendrai un médicament avant de me coucher, répondit vaguement le plus jeune._

 _C'était typique. Charles ne disait jamais qu'il avait mal et il était assez habitué à la douleur pour la cacher._

 _\- Tu te forces trop, soupira Erik._

 _\- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Je te rappelle que tu viens à peine de terminer la rééducation, répliqua Charles._

 _\- Vrai… Alors je préconise une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer de notre journée !_

 _\- Je te rejoins..._

XxXxX

\- Nous n'avions jamais passé la nuit ensemble, avoua Erik avec hésitation.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? demanda Emma.

\- Il ne m'avait jamais demandé de rester et comme j'habite au troisième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur, on se voit toujours chez lui.

\- Excusez ma question, mais quand vous dites _passer la nuit ensemble_ , est-ce une façon pudique pour désigner un rapport sexuel ou parlez-vous de dormir ? fit la psychiatre avant de croiser le regard surpris de son patient.

\- Dormir, répondit-il avant de se racler la gorge. Nous ne faisons pas… enfin…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est paraplégique, rappela Erik en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement dérangé par la question.

\- Est-ce la véritable raison ? La paraplégie n'implique pas le renoncement de la sexualité, seulement une adaptation. Et je sais que le traitement que je vous donne peut provoquer des troubles de l'érection. Pensez-vous avoir ce problème-là ?

\- Non, dit-il dans un souffle.

XxXxX

 _C'est quand il fut dans la chambre de Charles qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y entrait presque jamais. Si Erik était toujours le bienvenu, il n'avait eu aucune raison d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher. La décoration y était sobre et les meubles adapté au handicap de Charles. C'était un endroit plus fonctionnel que joli mais Erik savait que l'esthétique n'avait aucune importance pour son ami. Il hésita un instant et retira ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer et son tee-shirt avant d'entrer dans le lit un peu plus haut que la moyenne._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Charles le rejoignit. Lui aussi n'avait gardé que ses sous-vêtements après son passage à la salle de bain et s'installa dans son lit avec une facilité impressionnante. Erik ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Ils avaient l'air de deux adolescents timides qui n'osaient pas s'approcher._

 _\- Je ne peux pas beaucoup bouger en position allongé…_

 _Erik comprit le message. C'était à lui de se déplacer pour atteindre ses lèvres, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de douceur. Et vu le sourire de Charles, c'était clairement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le baiser s'approfondit naturellement et fut un délice pour Erik qui mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son ami._

 _\- Erik, je ne peux pas…_

 _\- Je sais, coupa-t-il en lui caressant le visage._

 _\- Ça ne changera rien pour moi, je ne sens rien. Mais pour toi, ça risque d'être frustrant…_

 _\- Frustrant ? Je suis déjà comblé par ta simple présence, Charles !_

 _\- Et à propos de ça ? demanda Charles en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe enflée d'Erik._

 _\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, fit Erik en prenant la main de Charles pour y déposer un baiser._

XxXxX

\- Il a proposé de me _toucher._ Mais j'ai refusé, dit Erik. Ça me paraissait injuste d'être le seul à prendre du plaisir…

\- Vous savez, monsieur Lehnsherr, j'ai déjà eu un paraplégique pour patient, déclara Emma. Le principal problème dans sa sexualité, c'était de croire que tout se jouait dans la partie inférieure de son corps, que si son pénis ne fonctionnait pas il était impossible de recevoir et donner du plaisir. La raison était qu'il ne connaissait plus son corps. Votre ami l'a dit lui-même quand il est revenu vous voir pour la première fois : il a l'impression que son corps ne lui appartient pas. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais je pense que s'il a voulu vous toucher, ce n'était pas que pour votre plaisir mais aussi pour le sien, pour être rassuré par votre corps qui fonctionne normalement. Parce qu'il le comprend mieux que le sien.

Erik resta silencieux un instant. Il semblait réfléchir et Emma songea qu'elle avait exprimé une opinion personnelle, ce qui n'était pas très professionnel de sa part. Mais elle savait aussi que cela pourrait débloquer la situation de son patient, ce qui la poussa à poursuivre :

\- Vous devriez en parler tous les deux…

Ces mots conclurent la séance du jour et Emma mit en note d'aborder de nouveau le sujet la semaine suivante. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de hiérarchiser ses patients mais Erik Lehnsherr faisait partie de ceux qu'elle appréciait le plus voir évoluer vers la guérison…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York – 20 novembre 2007_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'offrir plus…_

 _Erik perçut le regret dans la voix de Charles qui s'était blotti contre lui. Encore grisé par l'orgasme provoqué par le toucher de son ami, il fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Charles dans un geste doux et réconfortant._

 _\- C'était parfait pour moi, assura Erik. Et toi, tu as aimé ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr._

 _Erik connaissait assez Charles pour savoir quand il mentait. Et là c'était le cas. Sa voix était faussement enjouée et son corps figé dans une position qui devait être inconfortable pour son dos. Alors Erik fit doucement le basculer pour le surplomber, le fixant dans les yeux._

 _\- Tu n'as fait que penser à moi, réalisa Erik._

 _Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il approfondit délicatement. Puis il dévia sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge où il s'attarda. Charles sembla apprécier l'attention puisqu'il plaça une main sur sa nuque qu'il laissa immobile, seuls ses doigts se crispaient sur sa peau de temps à autres alors que son souffle s'accélérait._

 _\- Non… murmura Erik quand la main libre de Charles glissa vers son entrejambe. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi…_

 _Charles laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'Erik déposait un baiser sur chacun des doigts qu'il avait éloigné de son intimité avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Il garda les yeux clos et Erik en profita pour mordiller la peau tendre en haut de sa clavicule gauche. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et il posa sa main sur le biceps d'Erik pour le repousser et bascula sur le ventre._

 _\- Je veux essayer…_

 _\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Erik en caressant son dos._

 _\- Le médecin a dit que j'aurais peut-être des sensations si tu… enfin, si tu en as envie…_

 _\- Avec plaisir…_

 _Erik resta un instant immobile à fixer le profil de son ami, fasciné par son expression joyeuse et sincère. Alors il sourit car pour la première fois, il avait le sentiment d'être chanceux._

XxXxX

 _Cabinet du Dr Emma Frost, New York – 23 novembre 2007_

Quand Lehnsherr était arrivé à leur séance hebdomadaire, Emma avait tout de suite vu que la bonne humeur de la semaine précédente n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle savait que si son patient déroulait sa pelote de problèmes au fur et à mesure, de nombreux nœuds résistaient encore...

\- J'ai encore l'impression de régresser, annonça-t-il gravement.

\- Vous ne régressez pas, assura Emma. Il y a juste des moments où vous êtes plus fragile et c'est normal.

\- Ils ont commencé les travaux chez Charles, au marteau piqueur…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York – 21 novembre 2007_

 _Erik se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit le son des rafales de balles percer ses tympans. Il bondit hors du lit et alla se cacher derrière une commode. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Charles, il était complètement ailleurs._

 _\- Azazel ! cria-t-il. D'où viennent les balles ?!_

 _\- Erik, dit Charles d'une voix ferme en se redressant dans le lit._

 _Mais Erik ne l'entendait pas, il jetait des regards paniqués autour de lui en tâtant son corps, comme s'il cherchait ses armes._

 _\- Erik, viens ici…_

 _\- Où est Riptide ? Il faut établir un contact avec la base maintenant mais je n'ai pas mes équipements…_

 _\- Shark ! J'ai besoin de toi ici ! s'écria Charles d'une voix forte comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été sur le terrain._

 _Entendre son surnom militaire fit réagir Erik qui comprit enfin l'incohérence de ses pensées. Il s'appuya contre le mur en poussant un juron. L'angoisse lui tordait encore les boyaux et la honte lui fit baisser la tête._

 _\- Erik, viens près de moi s'il te plait, demanda le plus jeune._

 _Erik hésita, secoua la tête pour affirmer son désaccord mais avait senti la frustration dans la voix de son compagnon. S'il avait été valide, il se serait probablement empressé de le rejoindre sur la moquette de la chambre. Alors Erik se leva et s'assit sur le lit en n'osant pas croiser le regard de Charles._

 _\- Tu es en sécurité, murmura Charles en glissant une main sur la cuisse d'Erik._

 _\- Je sais, répondit Erik avant de se frotter le visage._

 _\- Pour moi aussi le bruit des marteaux-piqueurs ressemble à un échange de tirs. Ça me met mal à l'aise car je sais que ma sœur est toujours là-bas, admit le plus jeune, la voix tremblante._

 _Erik releva la tête et remarqua que les yeux de Charles étaient rougis par des larmes qui menaçaient de couler._

 _\- Je suis désolé…_

 _\- Non, ne le sois pas, sourit faiblement Charles._

 _Puis il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Erik en collant son front au sien. Leurs nez se touchèrent mais rapidement, les deux hommes préférèrent sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste._

 _\- Je suis désolé, répéta une nouvelle fois Erik. Je suis si égoïste…_

 _Il réalisa que Charles ne lui parlait presque jamais de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ce qu'il avait vécu en Afghanistan, ni de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Raven._

 _\- Non Erik, protesta Charles en secouant légèrement la tête. C'est moi qui suis désolé._

 _\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Erik._

 _\- La guerre t'a détruit mentalement, elle m'a détruit physiquement et pourtant pas un jour ne passe sans que je regrette de ne plus être là-bas. Quand j'y étais, je détestais cette vie mais maintenant... C'est stupide, je n'ai servi que quatre mois en Afghanistan mais pendant ce temps, j'étais utile, en tant que médecin…_

 _\- Tu peux continuer à le faire ici…_

 _\- Ma spécialité est la traumatologie, je ne peux pas l'exercer en fauteuil, rappela Charles. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai autre chose à faire. J'ai l'avantage d'avoir un gros héritage qui m'empêche de me préoccuper de l'aspect financier de mon handicap… Et surtout, Erik, je me dis que nous avons la chance d'être en vie et ensemble._

 _Charles avait redressé la tête en souriant mais Erik voyait que son regard ne suivait pas ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient tristes pourtant il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Charles avait besoin de paraître fort, c'était sa façon à lui d'avancer. Erik se sentit jaloux de sa capacité à encaisser le choc alors qu'ils approchaient de la date anniversaire de leur accident. Il avait presque envie de rire face à l'ironie : pendant ses années de service, il était réputé comme insensible et tenace et aujourd'hui, il paniquait à cause d'un marteau-piqueur. Alors finalement, il pleura avant que les bras de Charles viennent l'entourer chaleureusement. Il s'accrocha désespérément à lui, comme si sa survie ne dépendait que de cette étreinte alors que les engins continuaient leur vacarme._

 _\- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, assura Charles. Comme je t'ai dit, même moi qui n'ai pas de stress post-traumatique j'ai fait le lien entre ce bruit et les rafales de balles. Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ton angoisse… Et je trouve que tu as bien réagi : tu n'as pas été violent, tu es revenu très vite à toi… Tu n'en as pas conscience mais tu progresses._

XxXxX

\- Si Charles continue comme cela, je n'aurais plus de travail, rit Emma. Plus sérieusement, il a raison : les progrès ne sont pas dans l'absence de situations anxiogènes mais dans la façon dont vous les gérer. Vous devez être patient et accepter le fait que la guérison pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps ! Bientôt, j'aurai épuisé toutes mes économies et ce n'est pas avec ce que me donne l'état que je pourrai vivre décemment sans travailler, avoua Lehnsherr.

\- De combien de temps disposez-vous ? demanda la psychiatre.

\- Cinq ou six mois, en faisant attention.

\- Je connais une association qui aide à la réinsertion des vétérans. Même si vous ne pouvez pas travailler maintenant, vous pourriez peut-être prendre contact avec eux pour discuter des métiers que vous pourrez exercer en attendant d'y voir plus clair dans votre vie, proposa Emma en pianotant sur son ordinateur portable pour trouver les coordonnées de l'organisme.

\- Je ne pourrais pas les contacter tout de suite… Charles et moi partons à dans le comté de Westchester le temps des travaux… Mais je me débrouillerai pour venir à notre séance la semaine prochaine…

Emma esquissa un sourire. Lehnsherr ne se rendait pas compte de ses progrès : s'éloigner de sa zone de confort et anticiper sans nervosité son trajet depuis Westchester à son cabinet étaient un grand pas. Néanmoins, Emma ne voulait pas risquer que son patient manque le rendez-vous, plus que nécessaire, si jamais il paniquait au dernier moment alors elle déclara :

\- Si vous avez un empêchement ce jour-là, prévenez-moi et nous ferons notre séance sur Skype.

XxXxX

 _\- Je pense à quelque chose, annonça Charles en basculant la tête en arrière pour voir Erik, contre lequel il était appuyé._

 _\- Je t'écoute, répondit Erik après avoir mis sur pause le film qu'ils regardaient._

 _Le bruit des marteaux-piqueurs s'imposa de nouveau dans la chambre et instinctivement, Erik serra un peu plus fort Charles contre sa poitrine._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais dit mais mon héritage comprend un manoir dans le comté de Westchester… Je pensais y aller pendant les travaux parce que je ne supporterai pas longtemps ce vacarme s'il doit durer deux semaines… Je me disais que si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu pourrais venir avec moi…_

 _Erik ne comprit pas pourquoi Charles paraissait inquiet en proposant quelque chose qui sonnait comme des vacances à la campagne._

 _\- Je viendrai, assura Erik qui ponctua ses mots par un léger baiser sur la nuque de son compagnon._

 _\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le plus jeune._

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une proposition innocente, admit Charles. Envisager de vivre ensemble te parait peut-être un peu prématuré mais c'est toujours bien de savoir si nous sommes compatibles au quotidien…_

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Je t'ai fait flipper…_

 _\- Non, je suis juste surpris que tu veuilles vivre avec moi… J'ai parfois des crises de panique, je fais des cauchemars violents… fit Erik._

 _\- J'ai besoin de meubles plus bas que la moyenne, des toilettes et une douche adaptés, sans parler des portes qui doivent être assez larges pour laisser passer mon fauteuil. Je crois qu'il te serait plus difficile pour toi de vivre avec moi que l'inverse…_

 _\- J'ai vécu deux ans en Afghanistan avec un confort spartiate, je pense pouvoir survivre à des meubles trop bas, sourit-il._

XxXxX

 _Keller Army Community Hospital, New York – 30 novembre 2007_

\- C'est bien que vous soyez aussi venu Charles, dit Emma en refermant la porte. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous recevoir dans mon cabinet mais il est difficile d'accès pour un fauteuil…

\- Ce n'est pas important…

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda la psychiatre en voyant un bandage recouvrir la main gauche de Charles.

\- Un simple accident domestique. Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vienne ?

Emma n'insista pas car le jeune homme paraissait un peu nerveux, à l'opposé de Lehnsherr qui s'était installé naturellement.

\- Parce que c'est un jour particulier, pour tous les deux, répondit la psychiatre. J'aimerais que, chacun votre tour, vous me disiez la chose la plus négative de cette année écoulée.

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile, railla Lehnsherr tandis que Charles avait l'air plus grave car il comprenait sans doute mieux la démarche thérapeutique de cette question.

\- Ma paraplégie, bien évidemment, et toutes ses conséquences.

Pour une question évidente, Lehnsherr prenait du temps à répondre. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait, ouvrait plusieurs fois la bouche mais n'arrivait pas à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas comment résumer toute cette négativité. Il n'y a pas que le stress post-traumatique, c'est juste… confus…

\- Vous connaissez le mot, vous êtes juste effrayé de le reconnaître à voix haute. Admettre ses problèmes est un premier pas vers leur résolution…

Lehnsherr acquiesça rapidement et jeta un regard rapide vers Charles. Emma savait qu'il avait compris, il était perspicace et connaissait très bien son patient. Charles offrit un sourire encourageant à Lehnsherr avant de demander :

\- Préfères-tu que j'attende dehors ?

\- Dépression, lâcha Lehnsherr en posant une main sur la roue du fauteuil de Charles pour l'empêcher de reculer.

\- Oui, approuva Emma. Et si vous deviez comparer votre état d'il y a un an à ce qu'il est actuellement ?

\- Je me sens toujours aussi anxieux mais je ne suis plus désespéré au point de vouloir mourir.

\- Et vous Charles, concernant votre ressenti face à la paraplégie, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Quand on m'a annoncé que je ne remarcherai plus, j'ai vu ça comme la fin de ma vie. En fait, elle est juste différente. Il y a des tas de choses contraignantes mais j'apprends à vivre avec malgré les petits accidents comme avec ma main hier. Bien sûr, il y a des jours où je suis frustré mais je pense que j'ai de la chance d'être en vie car certains de mes camarades sont morts…

Emma ne prenait pas de notes. Quand elle avait vu que la séance avec Lehnsherr tombait le jour exact de l'accident qui les avait séparé un an plus tôt, elle s'était dit qu'organiser ce rendez-vous un peu spécial serait une bonne chose. Elle avait compris que la communication était bonne dans le couple mais elle voulait voir cela de ses propres yeux, voir la façon dont son patient interagissait avec son compagnon : était-il dépendant affectivement ? était-il distant ? recherchait-il le contact physique pour se rassurer ?  
Emma fut rassurée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Le seul geste que Lehnsherr avait eu pour Charles était une main sur la roue de son fauteuil. Il ne passait pas son temps à chercher son regard, ni à l'éviter, et ne semblait pas mal à l'aise de sa présence. Il n'était pas non plus soulagé, tout était très naturel.

\- Parlons maintenant de la chose la plus positive de cette année, incita Emma.

\- J'ai compris quelque chose d'essentiel : un homme n'a pas besoin de se tenir debout pour être fort. Je suis fier d'être parvenu à retrouver mon autonomie, je n'ai presque plus besoin d'aide et c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi, répondit Charles.

\- Je suis vivant, c'est quelque chose de très positif sachant qu'il y a encore quelques mois j'étais suicidaire. Et surtout, j'ai envie de profiter de ma vie. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de mes parents, expliqua Lehnsherr.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez répondre la présence de l'autre, admit Emma dans un sourire amusé. C'est la réponse typique des couples…

\- Mais nous sommes d'anciens militaires. Nous avons appris à ne pas laisser notre bonheur dépendre de la présence d'un être aimé, parce que nous savons que la vie peut être courte et imprévisible, dit Lehnsherr, approuvé par Charles d'un mouvement de tête.

XxXxX

 _Manoir Xavier, Comté de Westchester, New York – 29 novembre 2007_

 _\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème que je vienne avec toi demain ? demanda une nouvelle fois Charles depuis la salle de bain._

 _\- Certain ! cria Erik sans relever la tête du livre qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque du manoir._

 _Erik avait su depuis le début que Charles était riche mais de là à posséder une demeure aussi vaste ! Charles lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas tellement cette maison qui n'était qu'un caprice de sa mère dans ses jeunes années. Et puis, avec sa paraplégie, Charles avait besoin d'un logement qui soit près des commodités et non un manoir en campagne. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais résolu à la vendre car il savait qu'un jour il trouverait une utilité à ce lieu démesurément grand._

 _\- Tu peux venir une minute ?_

 _Erik se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain sans hésitation car il avait compris le problème de son compagnon._

 _\- Je suis désolé, dit Erik en décrochant le pommeau de douche trop haut. Je l'ai remis par réflexe…_

 _\- Ca je pouvais le faire tout seul, marmonna le plus jeune. En revanche, je ne peux pas atteindre le shampoing._

 _Erik se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de shampoing au sol dans le carré de douche et la lui donna. Il s'apprêta ensuite à quitter la salle de bain mais Charles l'interrompit :_

 _\- Je sais que je peux me montrer désagréable mais je suis reconnaissant. Je suis désolé de ne pas réussir à te dire merci. Ce sont des choses si simples pour toi, je suppose que je suis injustement jaloux parfois._

 _\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais…_

 _\- Mais ? insista Charles devant le soudain silence d'Erik._

 _\- Mais je préfèrerais que tu me demandes clairement les choses au lieu d'insinuer. « Je ne peux pas attraper ça… » « je voudrais faire ça… » « l'étagère est trop haute… ». Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de demander de l'aide mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Jamais je ne penserai que tu es incapable juste parce que tu me demandes de te donner une bouteille de shampoing…_

 _\- Je ferai des efforts, promit le plus jeune en réglant l'eau de la douche._

 _Erik quitta la salle de bain et retourna à son livre, bercé par le bruit de l'eau. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit sourd qui le fit bondir vers la salle de bain. Il toqua à la porte pour la forme et ouvrit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Charles étendu nu sur le dos, l'air hébété._

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Erik en s'agenouillant sur le sol trempé._

 _\- C'est de ta faute Erik._

 _Erik se figea d'horreur face à l'accusation de son compagnon qui se mit à rire avant de poursuivre :_

 _\- Vois-tu, j'étais en train de penser à toi et je me demandais s'il restait suffisamment de sauce tomate pour que tu fasses les spaghettis que j'adore pour le diner. J'ai bêtement oublié de mettre les freins de mon fauteuil avant de faire mon transfert._

 _\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? fit Erik, trop préoccupé pour plaisanter avec lui._

 _\- Je pense que je me suis fait une petite entorse au poignet gauche. Après, il faudra que je surveille mes jambes dans une heure, voir s'il n'y a rien de plus grave mais ça m'étonnerait. Je suis tombé au ralenti et c'est en me rattrapant au fauteuil que je me suis tordu le poignet, expliqua Charles. Pour le coup, je veux bien que tu m'aides à me rassoir…_

 _Erik voyait bien à quel point Charles était mal à l'aise alors il approcha rapidement le fauteuil et souleva son compagnon pour l'installer._

 _\- Peux-tu m'apporter de la glace, s'il te plait ? demanda Charles en massant son poignet._

 _\- Nous devrions aller voir un médecin, suggéra Erik._

 _\- Je suis médecin, rappela le plus jeune. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de la glace, un bandage et des antalgiques. Si demain ça ne va pas un peu mieux, je profiterai de la séance avec Emma pour faire un tour aux urgences. Mais pas besoin de s'alarmer en attendant, d'accord ?_

 _Erik acquiesça et s'empressa de quitter la salle de bain à la recherche de la pochette de glace dans le congélateur de la cuisine. Ses jambes étant encore un peu fragiles, il se montra prudent dans les escaliers songeant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une chute._

 _Quand Erik revint, Charles était dans la chambre en train de fouiller dans son sac de soin avec sa main valide. Erik posa sur la table de nuit le verre d'eau qu'il avait ramené de la cuisine et saisit le poignet blessé de Charles avec douceur pour y mettre la poche de glace._

 _\- J'ai trouvé mes antalgiques mais le bandage doit être au fond du sac, dit Charles._

 _Erik n'avait jamais vu le contenu de ce mystérieux sac que Charles emmenait partout avec lui, accroché au dos de son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il emportait le nécessaire pour ses soins mais justement, il ne savait pas ce dont Charles avait besoin._

 _Charles avait surement capté le regard curieux d'Erik puisqu'il sortit plusieurs choses de son sac._

 _\- Ça, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour mon sondage urinaire. Et ça… c'est pour « l'autre côté ». Mais je suis assez chanceux de sentir mes intestins travailler… Désinfectants, gants, compresses… Bienvenu dans mon quotidien !_

 _Pris d'une impulsion, Erik vint capturer les lèvres de Charles en veillant à ne pas déplacer le sac de glace. Son compagnon défaisait peu à peu le tabou qui entourait sa paraplégie et cela rendait Erik plus confiant sur leur avenir._

 _\- Si j'avais su que ça te plairait autant, je t'aurais montré tout ça bien avant, plaisanta Charles._

 _\- Le bandage est ici, sourit Erik en le désignant dans le sac._

 _\- Tu peux me le faire ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Dis-moi si je serre de trop._

 _Erik s'appliqua à bander le poignet de Charles, en suivant ses instructions à la lettre, et quand il eut terminé, il lui donna un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse prendre son calmant. Charles esquissa un sourire et caressa les lèvres d'Erik avec le bout de ses doigts avant d'y déposer un baiser._

 _\- Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Tu veux bien te lever ?_

 _Erik fut intrigué mais il s'exécuta. Quand il vit la main de Charles frôler son entrejambe, il fut partagé par le désir et l'hésitation. Il eut finalement un mouvement de recul._

 _\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Erik, rappela Charles. Je ne veux pas que tu refuses mes attentions si c'est uniquement parce que je ne peux pas recevoir la même. Je veux t'embrasser là, j'en ai vraiment envie et toi aussi._

 _Erik capitula rapidement, guidé par l'anticipation et l'envie. Mais quand il voulut aider Charles à défaire sa ceinture, il fut repoussé et observé par un regard mutin. Alors de sa main valide, Charles défit la boucle de la ceinture et s'aida de sa bouche pour la desserrer, recouvrant ses dents avec ses lèvres pour ne pas abimer le cuir. Cette vision érotique donna une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout le corps d'Erik. Et il fut tenté d'aller cueillir ces lèvres provoquantes et rougies par la pression sur le cuir mais fut distrait par la main experte qui parvenait seule à baisser son jean et son boxer._

 _\- Je suis ravi que l'agilité de ma main serve à quelque chose d'agréable, souffla Charles contre le bas ventre d'Erik avant d'y déposer de rapides baisers mêlant langue et dents._

 _Puis quand la bouche de Charles descendit plus bas, Erik dut fermer les yeux sous peine d'atteindre l'orgasme sans vraiment en profiter. Plus il s'en approchait, plus ses jambes peinaient à le maintenir debout. Il dut même laisser ses mains sur les épaules de Charles pour garder l'équilibre et ne put s'empêcher d'en poser une sur sa nuque, même s'il ne forçait pas le mouvement de va et viens. Quand le plaisir ultime irradia son corps tout entier, Erik fut surpris d'entendre l'écho de sa propre voix s'échapper dans un gémissement de contentement. Vidé de son énergie, il se laissa glisser par terre et posa sa tête sur les jambes de Charles, couvertes par un drap bain. La main douce de son compagnon vint immédiatement caresser ses cheveux avec une tendresse réconfortante._

 _\- Demain sera une journée difficile pour nous deux alors je suis content que nous ayons pu créer ce souvenir plaisant…_

 _Erik se fit violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas somnoler alors il choisit finalement de se redresser. Il hésita un instant et s'assit avec précaution sur les genoux de Charles, guettant tout signe d'inconfort. Mais Charles sourit et sembla ravi. Sachant que la position était sans doute étroite pour Erik, il descendit un des accoudoirs pour lui permettre d'étirer ses jambes._

 _\- Comment va ton poignet ? demanda Erik._

 _\- L'antidouleur commence à faire effet et j'ai eu une très belle diversion, sourit Charles._

 _Erik se pencha pour atteindre la gorge de Charles, il savait que c'était l'endroit qu'il préférait pour les caresses sensuelles. La réaction fut immédiate : la main valide de Charles s'agrippa à sa taille et son souffle devint irrégulier. Erik ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où sa respiration se calma._

 _\- Que veux-tu que je te fasse maintenant ? susurra-t-il à son oreille._

 _\- Des spaghettis s'il te plait. Avec la sauce bolognaise, répondit Charles avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue._

 _\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Erik avant de rire de bon cœur en songeant à quel point Charles était étonnant, une véritable bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _New York_ _ _–_ fin octobre 2007_

La tentative de suicide d'Erik était devenue une sorte de tabou entre eux. Erik ne voulait pas en parler, il souhaitait mettre cet épisode de sa vie derrière lui et Charles ne voulait pas insister. Mais en contrepartie, Erik semblait plus motivé à reprendre le dessus sur sa dépression et Charles fut étonné qu'il veuille sortir. Tous les jours, ils allaient se promener, ils revisitaient New York même si parfois leurs sorties étaient interrompues par l'angoisse d'Erik.

Quand il paniquait, Erik devenait soudainement silencieux et pâle. Son regard était méfiant et scrutait tout le monde avec attention. Alors Charles frôlait sa main discrètement et appelait un taxi, prétextant vouloir rentrer pour ne pas mettre Erik mal à l'aise.

Malgré cela, il y avait beaucoup de progrès. Ce soir, ils avaient mangé au restaurant et s'apprêtaient à repartir quand Erik fit part à Charles de son impression :

\- Les gens m'observent…

\- Non, c'est moi qu'ils regardent à cause de mon fauteuil. J'ai l'habitude, répondit platement Charles.

Ce n'était souvent pas méchant mais les œillades curieuses ennuyaient Charles et lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas assis comme tout le monde au restaurant. Quand ils quittèrent les lieux, Charles proposa :

\- Taxi ou transports ? Nous sommes à deux stations de chez moi…

D'habitude, Charles appelait systématiquement le taxi mais il voulait tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Il prenait parfois les transports en commun quand il était certain que les stations de métro et la ligne étaient accessibles en fauteuil mais il savait qu'Erik avait du mal à se sortir de sa zone de confort. Alors il songea que ce serait une bonne chose, sachant qu'il y aurait moins de monde à cette heure-ci.

\- Où est la station ?

Charles adressa un sourire à son compagnon et désigna la rue plus loin. Il sentait la nervosité d'Erik mais pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à le rassurer. Erik devait réapprendre les choses quotidiennes de la vie et Charles ne voulait pas qu'il devienne dépendant de lui. Il repéra les regards inquiets d'Erik dans les moindres recoins de la station, cherchant sans doute d'éventuelles bombes ou des gens louches. Et sa main reposait sur sa cuisse droite, à l'emplacement d'une arme imaginaire. Puis le métro arriva et Charles entra sans difficulté, suivi d'Erik nettement mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait que deux stations mais Erik gardait les yeux rivés sur le plan de la ligne, comme s'il craignait de manquer leur arrêt. Pourtant, Charles dût lui indiquer le moment de descendre, Erik s'étant perdu dans ses réflexions.

Charles ne commenta pas cette petite _escapade_ car c'était quelque chose de banal. Ce serait infantiliser Erik de le _féliciter_ ou lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Mais il l'était et le montra à sa façon, en déposant un baiser tendre au coin des lèvres quand ils furent installés dans le canapé de Charles pour prendre un café.

Erik chérissait les marques d'affection et Charles savait qu'il en donnait trop peu. Il lui touchait souvent le bras ou la main, puisqu'il était tactile, mais avait plus de mal dans les démonstrations qui faisaient d'eux un couple et non de simples amis. Alors les moments où il laissait Erik à approfondir un baiser étaient rares et le laissaient mal à l'aise. Il se sentait coupable car il savait qu'Erik avait besoin de cela. Alors ce soir, il initia lui-même un baiser plus intense au goût de café.

Il savait qu'Erik le désirait, c'était bon signe dans sa progression mais Charles préférait ne pas penser aux envies de son ami et se cachait derrière sa paraplégie. Il savait que son handicap ne le privait pas de sexualité mais il n'était pas prêt à l'envisager d'une nouvelle façon. Il ne sentait absolument rien sous sa ceinture et c'était énervant car il savait qu'après un tel baiser avec Erik, il devrait être en début d'érection. Mais là, il avait l'impression de ne rien ressentir d'autre que la frustration d'Erik. Alors il le repoussa et croisa le regard déçu mais compréhensif de son compagnon.

\- Il se fait tard, je devrais rentrer, dit Erik d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Charles acquiesça simplement car il n'avait aucune raison de le retenir, rien à lui offrir de plus ce soir. Alors il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée mais avant qu'Erik ne quitte l'appartement, il le retint par le bras. Erik se retourna et fut étonné quand il tira sur sa chemise pour l'inciter à se pencher sur lui. Charles déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit...

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York_ _ _–_ 31 octobre 2007_

\- Tu détestes les films d'horreur, fit remarquer Charles quand Erik mit le DVD dans le lecteur.

\- C'est Halloween ! Ça sera ma seule exception.

Charles haussa les épaules et posa le popcorn sur la table avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Erik qui avait pris soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières.

\- Évite de crier, taquina Charles avant d'enfourner une poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche.

En réalité, Erik détourna ses yeux rapidement et Charles ne fut pas plus enthousiaste que lui. Il se surprit même à penser à l'hôpital du camp militaire quand il vit une effusion de sang. Il n'avait pourtant pas de trouble post-traumatique mais il fut dérangé par la vision du corps démembré de la victime. D'un geste fébrile, il éteignit directement la télévision, les laissant dans le noir complet.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Erik.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Je crois que nous avons eu notre dose d'Halloween.

Il fut ensuite surpris par un baiser d'Erik d'abord sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres. D'abord tendu, il se laissa ensuite aller. Il sentait dans les gestes d'Erik une envie d'aller plus loin même s'il n'était pas insistant. Mais comme d'habitude, il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer et s'écarta comme si de rien n'était.

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York – 15 novembre 2007_

Il avait proposé à Erik de rester dormir et maintenant il se trouvait bête dans sa salle de bain, en train de faire son sondage urinaire avant de se coucher. Il avait laissé son pyjama dans sa chambre alors il décida de se mettre en sous-vêtement et tee-shirt. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique mais ses jambes trop maigres le complexaient un peu. Pourtant il savait que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Erik.

Voir Erik dans son lit provoqua en lui une sorte de désir inédit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose en rapport avec le corps mais une anticipation fébrile de se caler dans ses bras en toute intimité. Pourtant, une fois allongé, il n'initia aucun mouvement, donnant à Erik l'excuse qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à bouger dans cette position.

Alors Erik vint l'embrasser et malgré lui, Charles paniqua quand cela devint plus sensuel.

\- Erik, je ne peux pas, rappela Charles.

\- Je sais, répondit Erik.

La douceur avec laquelle il caressait son visage détendit Charles qui décida que c'était le bon moment pour parler de leur sexualité inexistante.

\- Ça ne changera rien pour moi, je ne sens rien. Mais pour toi, ça risque d'être frustrant…

\- Frustrant ? Je suis déjà comblé par ta simple présence, Charles !

Charles se retint de repousser son ami par agacement. Il savait qu'il était sincère mais aussi que c'était un homme avec des envies ! Alors il fit glisser sa main le long de ses flancs jusqu'au bas ventre.

\- Et à propos de ça ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe enflée d'Erik.

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, assura Erik en prenant sa main pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

Charles fut contrarié. Sentir l'érection d'Erik dans sa main lui avait plu. Il avait envie de glisser sa main dans son boxer et de toucher ce corps en bonne santé en s'imaginant que c'était le sien. C'était sans doute un peu tordu mais sa frustration fut bien présente quand Erik refusa son attention…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York – 20 novembre 2007_

Erik ne le repoussa pas cette fois-ci. Charles ignorait ce qui avait été différent pour qu'Erik accepte la main dans son sous-vêtement. Mais rapidement, il voulut sentir la peau de son ami, alors ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Erik souriait, grisé par le contact.

Charles prit plaisir à toucher son ami, à sentir son corps se tendre de plaisir, entendre les gémissements qu'il ne cherchait pas à contrôler. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'il pouvait donner du plaisir à son compagnon mais une ombre passa après l'orgasme d'Erik.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'offrir plus…

Erik était blotti contre lui et glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Charles.

\- C'était parfait pour moi, assura Erik. Et toi, tu as aimé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Sa réponse était automatique. Bien sûr il avait aimé toucher Erik mais physiquement il n'avait rien ressenti.

\- Tu n'as fait que penser à moi.

Erik avait deviné et Charles eut peur qu'il soit contrarié et en colère. Charles n'était pas quelqu'un qui angoissait facilement mais il eut le souffle coupé. Finalement, Erik déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'approfondir lentement avant de dévier sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge. Charles ne put réfléchir avec cohérence. Un long frisson le dévora sur toutes les parties sensibles de son corps. C'était une sensation inexplicable comme il n'en avait pas connu jusqu'ici et c'était terriblement bon.

Il posa alors sa main sur sa nuque et la laissa immobile, accompagnant ses mouvements et crispant ses doigts de temps à autres. Puis il glissa sa main libre jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Erik, instinctivement.

\- Non… murmura Erik contre sa peau. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi…

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Erik prit le temps de déposer un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts, lentement, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'était quelque chose de très érotique pour Charles et c'était assez étrange de ressentir cela alors qu'il n'avait pas les sensations physiques du désir. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et gémit quand Erik mordilla le haut de sa clavicule en alternant avec sa langue. La seule pensée cohérente de Charles fut sa volonté de donner plus à Erik. Il savait qu'il pouvait. Il avait lu des choses sur internet et avait posé des questions à son médecin spécialisé. Ce fut un moment gênant mais il l'avait fait pour Erik, et aussi pour lui car il voulait partager ces moments avec son compagnon.

Alors il posa sa main sur le biceps d'Erik et le repoussa. Il croisa son regard étonné mais n'y répondit pas, se contentant de basculer sur le ventre du mieux qu'il pouvait. La main d'Erik vint directement sur son dos, le caressant avec douceur.

\- Je veux essayer…

\- Tu es sûr ?

Erik semblait partagé entre envie et appréhension. Sans doute était-il un peu intimidé à l'idée d'aller aussi loin, il s'était peut-être résigné à ne pas faire l'amour de façon _conventionnelle_ avec son partenaire ?

\- Le médecin a dit que j'aurais peut-être des sensations si tu… enfin, si tu en as envie…

Charles ne voulait pas gâcher le moment en entrant dans des détails techniques. C'était déjà assez gênant d'admettre qu'il avait de légères sensations _à cet endroit_. Certes ce ne serait pas assez pour apprécier pleinement le rapport mais suffisant pour sentir Erik, peut-être.

\- Avec plaisir…

Charles fut soulagé car s'il avait refusé, il n'aurait sans doute pas reproposé, par honte sûrement.

\- Il faudra que tu prennes ton temps car…

\- Je sais, murmura Erik en déposant de rapides baisers sur ses lèvres. Je me suis renseigné mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que tu sois prêt à aborder le sujet…

\- Merci, souffla Charles.

Ce n'était pas extraordinaire. Charles se doutait que le plaisir que prenait Erik était plus dans la conscience que leurs corps fusionnaient que dans les sensations physiques éprouvées. Erik était trop concentré pour s'abandonner complètement dans l'étreinte et Charles ne sentait qu'à peine la pénétration. Mais il appréciait le poids d'Erik sur son dos et sa respiration contre son oreille, même si elle était trop contrôlée.

\- Tu m'as préparé suffisamment, tu ne me feras pas mal.

Erik sembla hésiter mais finalement, Charles perçut dans son dos que le rythme augmenta et que le souffle de son compagnon devenait plus erratique. Charles ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'étreinte, grisé par les coups de dents et langue d'Erik sur sa nuque et son épaule. Puis il le mordit plus fort, probablement pris par un orgasme ravageur. Charles laissa échapper un petit cri mais la douleur sur sa peau était délicieuse car elle était suivie par les baisers cajoleurs de son compagnon.

Il sentit Erik s'éloigner pour retirer son préservatif qu'il prit soin d'envelopper dans un mouchoir avant de le poser sur la table de nuit. Charles sourit en constatant la fainéantise qui empêchait Erik d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour le jeter dans la poubelle. Pourtant, il ne se plaignit pas quand son partenaire vint directement l'envelopper dans ses bras.

\- Honnêtement, tu en as pensé quoi ? demanda Erik en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup senti _en bas,_ admit Charles. Mais j'ai apprécié tes attentions. Et toi ?

\- J'ai aimé, assura Erik. Seulement, l'idée que tu ne puisses pas apprécier autant que moi me perturbe.

\- Erik, si je te donne quelque chose, c'est parce que je le veux vraiment. Mon corps a des limites que le tien n'a pas. Je l'accepte mais toi aussi tu dois le faire. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de penser à ce que je ne peux pas faire. Pense plutôt à ce que je peux faire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, sourit Erik. J'aime quand tu me touches parce que je sais que tu m'offres consciemment ce plaisir, que tu y participes activement. Là, même si c'était bon, j'avais plus l'impression de prendre...

\- Tu n'as rien pris, on a échangé. Je t'assure que j'ai adoré à ma façon.

Erik posa sa bouche sur l'épaule de Charles et le serra plus fort contre lui. Charles aimait être enlacé ainsi, il se sentait en sûreté et son univers tournait autour d'Erik.

\- Quelque part, je me dis que malgré ce qui nous est arrivé, nous sommes chanceux… souffla Charles.

\- Peut-être, admit Erik en posant paresseusement sa tête contre celle de Charles. Peut-être…

XxXxX

 _Manoir Xavier, Comté de Westchester, New York – 05 décembre 2007_

Finalement, Charles n'était pas mécontent que les travaux les aient forcés à passer du temps à Westchester. Il avaient passé quinze jours ensemble et la cohabitation s'était très bien passée. En réalité, Charles regrettait presque le retour prochain à l'appartement car s'endormir dans les bras d'Erik lui manquerait.

\- Je dois partir à Londres pour Noël, pour renouveler mon visa touriste, dit Charles en s'étirant. Tu veux venir ?

\- Je ne peux pas, fit Erik en profitant que Charles écarte les bras pour se blottir contre lui.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux. Tu n'as pas fait une crise d'angoisse depuis que nous sommes ici…

\- Ce n'est pas ça Charles. Mais moi je n'ai pas une fortune illimitée, répondit Erik gentiment.

\- Ça sera ton cadeau de Noël et le mien, car j'ai vraiment envie que tu m'accompagnes. Raven et Hank seront là aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu passes Noël seul…

\- Je suis juif et je ne pratique même pas ma religion, fit remarquer Erik.

\- S'il te plait Erik, laisse-moi t'offrir le billet si c'est vraiment la seule chose qui te retient de venir, demanda Charles sérieusement.

\- Non.

\- Mais c'est l'occasion de rencontrer ma sœur…

\- Je connais déjà ta sœur, fit remarquer Erik.

\- Mais pas dans le cadre familial. Et puis découvrir mon pays ! Tu n'es jamais allé au Royaume-Uni ! insista Charles.

\- Non.

\- Et si tu me rembourses le billet plus tard ?

\- J'ai dit non !

Charles était déçu par le refus catégorique d'Erik. Il arrivait à comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie qu'il lui offre des choses onéreuses mais là, c'était bien au-delà de l'argent. C'était très important pour Charles qu'Erik vienne dans son pays découvrir un peu de son passé. Mais Erik était tellement obnubilé par la peur d'être entretenu qu'il refusait de venir.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé. Bonne nuit Erik, siffla Charles avec colère en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

\- Charles... Ne fais pas la tête pour ça…

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, je suis fatigué et je veux dormir.

Évidemment qu'il faisait la tête… Il entendit le soupir agacé d'Erik mais préféra l'ignorer. Si Erik lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à cause son anxiété, il n'aurait pas insisté mais il connaissait suffisamment son compagnon pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est ce qui contrariait Charles. Pendant des mois Erik avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse à cause de sa dépression et maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il refusait les opportunités pour des questions d'argent.  
Mais en inversant la situation, il parvint à comprendre Erik. Charles était tellement riche que pour lui, l'argent n'était pas très important mais pour d'autres aux revenus plus modestes, c'était une question de fierté. Alors sa colère retomba et il vint se caler dans les bras d'Erik qui lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York_ _ _–_ 08 décembre 2007_

\- Il manque une bougie, commenta Charles en pointant du doigt le gâteau qu'Erik avait apporté de la cuisine.

\- Pas possible, fit Erik avant de compter les bougies. 27, 28, 29, 30… Merde, il en manque vraiment une !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir trente ans une seconde fois, sourit-il avant de souffler les bougies.

Erik leva les yeux au ciel et Charles savait qu'il était vraiment contrarié par le mauvais calcul. Erik était trop perfectionniste et ne se pardonnait pas la moindre petite erreur. L'air agacé, il se retourna et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet qu'il donna à Charles. Ce dernier le déballa avec soin et déplia l'écharpe bleu roi en laine fine.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid à Londres, commenta Erik.

\- Merci, elle est très belle, dit Charles en regardant par mégarde l'étiquette de la marque.

\- Je sais que tu peux avoir mieux alors je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne la portes pas… Seulement je me suis dit que la couleur irait bien avec tes yeux…

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne vais pas la porter parce que c'est du H&M et non pas du Armani ? pouffa Charles.

\- Tu portes toujours des vêtements de marque, fit remarquer Erik, vexé.

\- Ce sont les goûts de Raven. Je déteste acheter des vêtements alors elle s'en chargeait pour moi. Elle dit que si elle ne le faisait pas, je serais habillé comme un vieil universitaire, ce qui est probablement vrai…

\- Ah les problèmes de riches, railla le plus vieux en prenant l'écharpe des mains de Charles pour l'enrouler autour de son cou. Ta sœur ne va pas être choquée de voir que tu te mêles à la populace en portant une écharpe bon marché made in China ?

\- Elle survivra et j'adore cette écharpe, assura Charles en esquissant un sourire sincère. Tu coupes le gâteau ?

\- Quoi, tu pensais vraiment que je ne t'offrirai que ça comme cadeau ?

Charles fut clairement intrigué par l'air malicieux d'Erik. Il fronça les sourcils quand il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir une enveloppe.

\- Bon anniversaire, murmura-t-il quand Charles ouvrit l'enveloppe.

\- Oh !

Ce fut tout ce que Charles fut capable de dire quand il vit le nom d'Erik associé à un billet d'avion aller-retour à destination de Londres.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir les mêmes vols que toi, fit remarquer Erik.

Charles ne mentionna pas le prix exorbitant des billets pris en dernière minute. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment et laissa un sourire ravi s'afficher sur son visage.

\- Merci Erik, ce sont de merveilleux cadeaux…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles, New York_ _ _–_ 11 décembre 2007_

\- Tu me donnes les clés de ton appartement…

Charles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air hébété d'Erik qui alternait les regards entre lui et le trousseau de clés.

\- Tu viens tous les jours alors je trouve ça idiot que tu sois toujours obligé de sonner à l'interphone et à la porte.

\- C'est un peu comme ma seconde maison ici, plaisanta Erik.

\- Ça peut être la seule si tu le souhaites…

\- Tu parles de m'installer ici de façon permanente ?

\- C'est déjà presque le cas puisque tu passes chez toi uniquement pour prendre des affaires, fit remarquer Charles. Ça permettrait de diviser le loyer par deux, ce n'est pas négligeable !

\- Comme si le loyer t'inquiétait !

\- Je ne parle pas pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de l'argent que je veux le dépenser inutilement.

\- D'accord.

Charles fut surpris qu'Erik accepte aussi facilement la proposition. Il s'était attendu à plus de réflexion et de réticence. Erik dût comprendre le trouble de Charles puisqu'il précisa :

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même : je passe la majeure partie de mon temps ici alors ça ne changera pas beaucoup à part un soulagement de mon compte en banque.

\- Oh c'est donc l'aspect financier qui t'intéresse le plus.

\- Si je passe du temps ici c'est que je m'y sens bien, assura Erik en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Charles.

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York_ _ _–_ 15 décembre 2007_

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? demanda Charles en voyant les trois cartons et la valise qu'Erik avait apporté de chez lui.

\- Je louais un meublé, répondit Erik.

Charles n'insista pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'absence de meuble qu'il soulignait mais le peu d'affaires personnelles d'Erik.

\- J'ai prévenu le propriétaire de ton emménagement. A partir de janvier le loyer sera divisé par deux, informa Charles avant de poser des papiers sur la table. Ça correspond à la fin du bail de ton appartement alors ça tombe plutôt bien.

Erik examina les feuilles de loyer que Charles avait mis à sa disposition à sa demande. Charles avait d'abord été outré qu'Erik puisse imaginer qu'il lui ait menti sur le prix du loyer pour l'arranger financièrement mais il y avait vraiment pensé à un moment alors il ne pouvait pas être rancunier. Si Erik avait quitté son appartement avant la date prévue, c'est parce qu'ils partaient bientôt pour Londres et le couple avait souhaité régler cela avant leur départ. Alors même si Erik devait payer ce mois-ci un logement vide, c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour eux.

\- Bienvenu chez toi, fit Charles quand Erik eut fini de lire.

\- Merci. Maintenant que je suis officiellement chez moi, j'imagine que j'ai mon mot à dire sur la déco?

\- Euh effectivement, marmonna le plus jeune méfiant.

\- Je n'aime pas la grande photo de Londres que tu as accrochée.

\- Si on la retire du salon, elle finira dans la chambre. Or de question que je m'en sépare, protesta Charles.

\- J'imagine que nous devons négocier maintenant...

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Raven, Londres_ _ _–_ 25 décembre 2007_

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, admit Erik en se servant du poulet.

\- Charles ne t'a pas dit que notre tradition de Noël était les buckets de KFC ? s'étonna Raven.

\- J'ai sans doute oublié de lui dire, grimaça Charles.

\- Si Charles est comme Raven, je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux manger KFC que sa cuisine, fit remarquer Hank.

Le pauvre jeune homme s'attira les regards outrés des deux concernés et ne put s'empêcher d'offrir un sourire d'excuse.

\- Charles réussit à rater des œufs au plat, annonça Erik.

\- Raven fait toujours brûler les toasts, répondit Hank.

Erik laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans son sourire le plus large, celui qui était à l'origine de son surnom militaire.

\- J'espère que tu ne lui souris pas comme ça quand vous êtes au lit, lâcha Raven.

\- Raven ! protesta Charles.

Il savait sa sœur un peu trop directe parfois et cela pouvait embarrasser ses interlocuteurs. Déjà, Hank paraissait gêné par la remarque alors Charles espéra qu'Erik ne prendrait pas mal la réflexion de Raven.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire quand je couche avec ton frère, répliqua Erik d'un air narquois.

\- Comment tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

Les trois hommes parurent choqués par la question intime et déplacée mais Raven, comprenant leur méprise, rectifia sa question dans un rire amusé :

\- Je voulais dire : comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Il est bavard, un brin râleur quand il s'y met, bordélique, naïf…

\- Euh… Tu n'es pas censée être de mon côté et vanter mes qualités ? s'indigna Charles.

\- Lesquelles ? rebondit Erik en lançant un regard complice à Raven.

\- Ça c'est méchant ! râla le jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai que tu es très bordélique, confirma Hank. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrivais à t'y retrouver dans ta trousse médicale d'opération ! Tu te souviens au camp d'entraînement quand le sergent Blake t'a enguirlandé pour ça ?

Charles acquiesça en riant doucement.

\- Oh c'était tellement drôle ! dit Raven en se tournant vers Erik. Le Sergent aimait montrer son autorité alors il lui arrivait parfois de contrôler nos équipements. En voyant le bazar dans le sac de Charles, il s'est mis à hurler que ce n'était pas digne d'un médecin de l'armée.

\- Et Charles lui a assuré que c'était sa méthode de rangement, pouffa Hank.

\- N'empêche, Blake a vu noir quand il a voulu le défier en lui demandant tel ou tel médicament et que Charles les retrouvait immédiatement.

\- C'était vraiment ta méthode de rangement ? demanda Erik, dubitatif.

\- Non, je n'avais pas fait correctement mon sac cette fois-ci et j'ai juste eu de la chance d'avoir tout à portée de main. Mais effectivement, sur le terrain j'avais ma propre méthode du coup, personne n'aurait pu s'y retrouver dans mon sac, expliqua Charles un peu plus sérieusement.

Erik acquiesça et resta silencieux alors que les trois britanniques ressassaient leurs souvenirs communs. Charles sentit que le sujet dérangeait Erik, il le voyait à son air tendu et ses mains crispées. Alors subtilement, il réussit à dévier la discussion pour l'éloigner au maximum de l'armée. Et là, Erik retrouva ses couleurs.

XxXxX

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique ? plaisanta Erik en déposant Charles dans la baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude.

\- C'est plutôt humiliant, râla-t-il.

L'appartement de Raven, qui fut aussi le sien avant leur départ à l'armée, n'était pas prévu pour les fauteuils roulants. Il arrivait de justesse à passer les portes mais la salle de bain était inadaptée pour son handicap.  
Charles lança un regard noir à Erik quand ce dernier commença à lui savonner les cheveux. Cependant, il se radoucit en voyant l'air contrarié de son compagnon qui voulait juste se montrer gentil et rendre les choses plus agréables qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Il ferma les yeux. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait adoré qu'Erik prenne soin de lui ainsi mais là, il n'appréciait pas car il savait que c'était une question pratique plutôt que d'un échange affectif. Néanmoins, il choisit de sourire et de feindre l'appréciation pour ne pas blesser Erik qui faisait des efforts.

\- Raven m'a pris un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur demain, dit Charles.

\- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Erik en rinçant ses cheveux avec le pommeau de douche.

\- Non, je les aime comme ça, répondit le jeune homme en portant une main à sa nuque, là où retombaient les mèches les plus longues.

\- Moi aussi, assura Erik avant d'envoyer à la figure de Charles un jet d'eau glacée qui le fit râler.

Cependant, l'air amusé d'Erik faisait toujours fondre son ressentiment. Charles aimait trop voir les lèvres d'Erik afficher un léger rictus et sentir son espièglerie croissante au fil du temps. Il découvrait qu'Erik était quelqu'un de taquin, un brin moqueur mais amusant quand il le voulait. Ce n'était pas un homme qui souriait beaucoup mais quand il le faisait, le sentiment derrière était vrai et sincère. Et cela n'avait pas de prix pour Charles….

XxXxX

 _Hôtel de Charles et Erik, Londres_ _ _–_ 31 décembre 2007_

\- Ta sœur n'est pas vexée que nous fêtions pas la nouvelle année avec elle ?

\- En réalité, nous nous sommes faits virer de chez elle. Hank et elle repartent demain en Afghanistan alors ils ont envie de prendre du temps pour eux, rit Charles.

\- Ah, pourtant elle m'a dit en partant que c'était dommage que nous partions, dit Erik.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne te parle pas encore de la même façon qu'à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. Tu n'as pas pris le pire hôtel…

C'était un euphémisme car ils passeraient les dernières nuits à Londres dans un hôtel luxueux. Erik avait d'abord râlé pour la forme mais Charles avait bien vu qu'il avait tout de suite approuvé le jacuzzi dans la salle de bain parfaitement accessible en fauteuil. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plus d'une heure qu'ils profitaient des bulles massantes.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chose, avoua Charles avec un sourire amusé.

\- Moi non plus et il y a un an, j'aurais jamais pensé que je me retrouverai avec toi dans un jacuzzi…

Charles redevint sérieux devant l'air grave d'Erik.

\- Il y a un an, nous étions tous les deux à l'hôpital, incertains de notre avenir…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Erik avait la tête appuyée sur la céramique tandis que celle de Charles était venue se loger sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ils étaient bien comme cela, ils profitaient du temps passé ensemble dans le calme et la sérénité.

\- Bonne année, souffla Charles quand il entendit les feux d'artifices de Londres fêtant le nouvel an.

\- Bonne année, lui répondit Erik en tournant sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur son crâne mais il s'était raidi.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Erik…

\- Ici, personne ne s'inquiète des détonations. C'est associé à quelque chose de joyeux alors qu'à des milliers de kilomètres, c'est synonyme de mort… Tu y penses aussi Charles, sinon tu n'aurais pas deviné…

\- J'ai vécu la même chose que toi, rappela le plus jeune. Je fais aussi ce genre d'association même si ça ne m'affecte pas. Un jour, tu ne feras qu'y penser toi aussi, sans être nerveux.

\- L'année prochaine nous irons regarder les feux d'artifices sans faire le lien avec des bombes, murmura Erik.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, Erik, approuva Charles avant de fermer les yeux avec un sourire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6** _ **  
**_

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 08 janvier 2008_

 _\- Je suis fier de toi, fit Erik en repliant la lettre qu'avait reçu Charles. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?_

 _\- C'était une surprise et peut-être aussi la peur d'avoir échoué…_

 _\- Tu étais major de ta promotion à l'école de médecine d'Harvard alors le doyen de Columbia aurait été fou de ne pas t'embaucher !_

 _\- Ne nous emballons pas, tempéra Charles. Je dois déjà organiser un cours d'essai sur un sujet médical au choix pour faire mes preuves. Vu que ce sera un cours facultatif, j'espère que les étudiants s'y intéresseront..._

 _\- J'imagine mal les étudiants d'une des meilleures universités du pays snober un cours supplémentaire…_

 _\- Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je vais devoir beaucoup travailler…_

XxXxX

 _Cabinet d'Emma Frost, New York – 13 janvier 2008_

\- Je crois que ça a été pour moi une sorte de déclic, expliqua Lehnsherr en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre une vie normale, ou au moins que j'essaie… J'ai pris contact avec un membre de l'association dont vous m'aviez parlé. Il y a un garage tenu par un ancien de la Marine qui accepterait de me prendre un stage pendant ma formation.

\- C'est une très bonne initiative, sourit Emma en prenant des notes. Et c'est surtout le domaine qui vous intéresse et pour lequel vous envisagiez de quitter l'armée à la fin de votre contrat.

\- Oui, confirma le patient. Et j'avoue que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de me confronter à quelque chose de nouveau. Mais j'ai quand même quelques craintes. Mes angoisses n'ont pas complètement disparues…

\- Elles prendront du temps à s'effacer, votre priorité est pour le moment de les gérer et de faire en sorte qu'elles n'empiètent pas sur votre vie quotidienne. Et vous vous en sortez très bien !

\- Vous savez que je viens ici en transports en commun depuis peu. Mais je ne parviens pas à être tranquille. Quand je suis dans le train, je scanne tout le monde, j'observe et anticipe tout ce qui pourrait se passer. Je change parfois de wagon sans raison ou laisse carrément passer un métro. Je suis forcé de prévoir une marge bien plus importante que mon temps de transport car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à rester calme pendant mon trajet. Et Charles a remarqué un tic nerveux que j'ai à chaque fois qu'il y a trop de monde : je garde la main collée à ma cuisse droite.

\- Vous aviez une arme à cet endroit pendant votre service, devina Emma peu étonnée car ce que décrivait Lehnsherr était monnaie courante chez les anciens militaires.

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 14 février 2008_

 _Ce qu'Erik aimait le plus après sa journée de travail et d'apprentissage, c'était le sourire de Charles qui l'accueillait. Comme souvent, il corrigeait les copies de ses élèves mais il prenait toujours le temps de saluer son compagnon et de lui demander comment s'était déroulée sa journée. Et Erik lui retournait la question._

 _\- Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin, alors mes étudiants avaient la tête ailleurs. Même la brillante Jean Grey a fait des étourderies dans sa dernière copie, sourit Charles avant de pointer du doigt le sac en papier que tenait Erik. Oh tu as fait des courses ?_

 _\- Ne va pas imaginer que je vais te préparer un dîner romantique, clarifia Erik. Big Mac, Mc Chicken, Nuggets et frites. Et en dessert des cookies, sans oublier les deux coca zero XL…_

 _\- Tu achètes le summum de la junk food mais tu prends toujours des sodas sans sucres… Je ne te comprendrai jamais Erik, se moqua Charles en voyant son compagnon installer leur repas sur la table basse._

 _Erik ne releva pas la réflexion et s'installa lourdement sur le canapé, fatigué de sa journée. Charles quitta ses copies et vint à ses côtés. Erik lui donna son hamburger et Charles hocha la tête avec appréciation quand il mordit dedans._

 _\- C'était une bonne idée…_

 _\- C'était le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas la queue, avoua Erik dans un sourire en coin avant d'allumer la télévision._

 _Mais Charles s'empara de la télécommande pour couper le son._

 _\- Erik, je me disais que nous pourrions adopter un…_

 _\- Attends, coupa Erik en manquant de lâcher son sandwich. C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour envisager des enfants…_

 _Charles haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire._

 _\- Si tu m'avais pas coupé la parole, rit le plus jeune. Je parlais d'adopter un animal via une association…_

 _\- Le Dr Frost a mentionné le fait que ça pourrait être une bonne thérapie contre le stress, dit Erik pour masquer la honte de sa méprise._

 _\- Réfléchis-y, conclut Charles avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue._

XxXxX

 _Cabinet d'Emma Frost, New York – 27 février 2008_

\- Je l'ai renommé Magneto, sourit Erik en caressant la tête du berger allemand. C'était un ancien chien de sécurité abandonné par son propriétaire. Il est un peu craintif mais très gentil…

\- Vous vous sentez plus apaisé quand vous le promenez ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui, je me sens plus serein mais dernièrement, j'ai le sentiment d'être épié. C'est stupide mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit…

XxXxX

 _Central Park, New York – 02 mars 2008_

 _\- Le gamin avec les cheveux gris est encore là, fit remarquer Erik qui venait de s'agenouiller pour détacher Magneto._

 _\- Tu es parano Erik, tu sais bien qu'on croise les mêmes joggeurs le week-end !_

 _\- Je l'ai vu au garage aussi ! Et au supermarché ! Il y a quelque chose de louche chez lui, s'agaça-t-il._

 _\- Bon, et bien allons lui parler, nous aurons le cœur net ! décida Charles en faisant rouler son fauteuil._

 _\- Ça ne va pas ? Il pourrait être dangereux !_

 _\- C'est un ado. Il a quoi, seize, dix-sept ans ?_

 _Erik se résolut à suivre Charles mais l'adolescent s'éloigna rapidement. Il fut énervé sur le moment mais après plusieurs lancés de bâton au chien, il retrouva une humeur plus joyeuse. A la fin de la journée, ils se décidèrent à rentrer car ils seraient tous les deux biens occupés la semaine suivante._

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York_

 _Erik était en train de préparer le repas quand on sonna à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils car ils n'attendaient personne et à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas tellement d'amis… Il entendit Charles annoncer qu'il allait voir et Erik songea que c'était probablement un livreur qui s'était trompé d'appartement. Magneto suivit Charles et Erik sourit : le chien devenait de plus en plus protecteurs envers eux._

 _\- Erik, tu peux venir dans le salon ?_

 _Erik fut intrigué d'entendre une autre voix que celle de Charles. Il essuya négligemment ses mains sur le torchon et sortit de la cuisine. Il se figea quand il vit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés qui semblait sautiller nerveusement sur ses pieds._

 _\- Il voulait te voir, déclara Charles avant d'inviter l'adolescent à l'assoir sur le canapé. Je vais terminer le dîner et vous laisser parler._

 _\- Hors de question que tu y touches, tu es une catastrophe en cuisine, s'opposa Erik. Et puis je n'ai rien à te cacher._

 _Erik lança un regard impatient au gamin qui gigotait sur le canapé. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et Erik se rendit compte qu'il semblait nerveux._

 _\- Je m'appelle Peter. Peter Maximoff, annonça-t-il._

 _\- Euh d'accord, répondit Erik sans vraiment comprendre._

 _\- Maximoff, insista l'adolescent comme si c'était une information capitale._

 _Erik avait bien connu une fille au lycée qui s'appelait Maximoff mais…_

 _\- Maximoff, comme Magda Maximoff ? laissa-t-il échapper._

 _\- C'est ma mère, confirma Peter. Et vous…_

 _\- Quoi moi ? s'agaça Erik sans oser regarder Charles car il anticipait déjà la réponse._

 _\- Vous êtes mon père._

 _Erik dût s'assoir, il ne pouvait pas encaisser ce choc debout. Il entendit Charles lâcher un « ça alors ! » à peine étonné._

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?_

 _La voix d'Erik était blanche, et il était probablement pâle comme la mort aussi. Parce qu'il faisait le calcul avec l'âge approximatif du gamin, ce qu'il disait était cohérent…_

 _\- Vous êtes sortis avec ma mère pendant votre dernière année de lycée, expliqua Peter. Vous avez rompu le soir de votre remise de diplôme et elle venait de tomber enceinte. Elle n'a rien voulu vous dire car elle avait peur que vos parents lui mettent la pression pour qu'elle nous fasse adopter…_

 _\- Nous ?_

 _\- J'ai une sœur jumelle mais elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Ma mère non plus d'ailleurs. On habite à Newark dans le New Jersey et je suis sensé être chez un ami…_

 _\- Tu devrais la prévenir, souffla Charles mais la voix d'Erik fut plus forte :_

 _\- Je n'insinue pas que tu mens mais es-tu sûr que c'est moi votre père ?_

 _\- Certain, et puis Wanda vous ressemble beaucoup, répondit Peter en sortant son téléphone de sa poche avant de le donner à Erik._

 _Erik acquiesça légèrement devant la photo de l'adolescente et donna le téléphone à Charles pour avoir un avis objectif._

 _\- Les gènes ne mentent pas, dit Charles d'un ton neutre en tendant le portable à Peter._

 _\- Admettons, soupira Erik en se frottant les cheveux. Que veux-tu de moi ? Je n'ai pas d'argent et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie d'être père…_

 _\- Erik… reprocha Charles._

 _\- Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il en regardant son compagnon. Je ne vais quand même pas lui faire espérer qu'on apprendra à se connaître et qu'on deviendra une famille !_

 _\- Tu es son… leur père, tu as des responsabilités morales…_

 _\- Absolument pas. Les responsabilités, je les aurais prises si j'avais su que j'avais des enfants !_

 _\- Et les enfants, ils tombent du ciel ? s'énerva Charles. Rien que pour ça, tu as ta responsabilité !_

 _\- Ne parle pas sans savoir !_

 _\- Euh en fait, interrompit Peter timidement en voyant les deux hommes se disputer. Il y a eu un accident avec la capote…_

 _\- Ta mère prenait la pilule, répliqua Erik sèchement._

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter et sa sœur sont là…_

 _\- Putain Charles ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Peter, ce n'est pas contre vous deux, mais…_

 _\- Je comprends, assura l'adolescent un peu mal à l'aise face à la tournure des évènements._

 _\- Alors quoi ? persista Charles avec une légère colère dans sa voix. Tu vas laisser Peter partir comme si de rien n'était ?_

 _\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser… dit Peter._

 _\- Tu es mineur et tu ne vas pas traîner dans les rues tout seul._

 _\- Je vais appeler un taxi pour te faire raccompagner chez toi, fit Erik en sortant son téléphone._

 _Puis il s'éloigna pour passer l'appel. A son retour, le silence fut pesant. Erik voyait bien que Charles était furieux et c'était assez rare de le voir ainsi. Il ne décrocha pas un mot sauf pour saluer Peter quand il quitta l'appartement._

 _\- Et je suis sensé faire quoi ? explosa finalement Erik en se tournant vers Charles._

 _\- Pour l'instant ? Tu te tais. Je ne veux pas te parler, d'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas te voir, siffla-t-il en roulant énergiquement vers le porte manteau._

 _\- Tu ne vas nulle part._

 _Erik posa une main sur le fauteuil pour empêcher Charles, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée, de sortir. Le visage de son compagnon se transforma sous la colère._

 _\- Lâche mon fauteuil immédiatement._

 _\- Ferme la porte, ordonna Erik._

 _Charles claqua la porte rageusement et leva la tête vers Erik._

 _\- Tu veux une dispute ? Très bien, allons-y ! Ton comportement avec le gamin, c'était dégueulasse. Je comprends que tu aies été surpris mais rien ne justifie ce rejet. Il voulait rencontrer son père et à la place, il a vu un putain d'égoïste !_

 _\- Ne m'insulte pas, tu…_

 _\- Si, je t'insulte, coupa Charles. Parce que tu es ingrat. La vie te sourit et toi…_

 _\- La vie me sourit ? cria Erik en frappant violemment sur le mur au-dessus de Charles. J'ai perdu mes parents le 11 septembre, j'ai perdu mon âme en Afghanistan… Je croyais que tu comprenais ça !_

 _\- Je comprends surtout que tu ne fais que t'apitoyer sur ton sort sans te préoccuper des autres. Mais si tu veux faire un concours du plus pitoyable sur cette terre, jouons ! Mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Mon âme est sauve mais j'ai perdu mes jambes à la guerre. Quoi ? tu as l'air étonné. Peut-être aurais-tu su tout ça si tu t'étais demandé rien qu'une fois pourquoi il avait été si facile pour moi de quitter l'Angleterre sans me retourner !_

 _\- Et c'est là que je suis sensé te demander pardon ? railla Erik. Va te faire foutre et si tu veux sortir, je ne te retiendrai pas._

 _Erik tourna le dos et alla s'isoler dans la cuisine. Il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer et ne put s'empêcher de craindre que Charles ne revienne plus. Jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés aussi violemment, jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi rancuniers l'un envers l'autre. Alors quand Erik se coucha, il guetta avec inquiétude le retour de Charles._

XxXxX

 _\- Erik, murmura Charles quand il se coucha à ses côtés._

 _\- Quoi ? jappa Erik._

 _\- Tes enfants… Je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, ça ne me regarde pas. C'est juste que je me suis mis à la place de Peter et… j'aurais été dévasté si j'avais été rejeté par mon père comme tu l'as fait… Et quand je dis que la vie te sourit, je ne parle pas du passé mais de l'avenir. Pourtant tu regardes toujours derrière, c'est fatiguant…_

 _\- C'est vrai mais je n'avais pas besoin que tu me craches tout ça à la figure, dit-il sèchement._

 _\- Moi j'en avais besoin. Je suis désolé mais je suis parfois jaloux de toi, de ton avenir… Et aujourd'hui tu découvres que tu n'as pas un, mais deux enfants. Moi, je n'en aurai jamais et je suis en colère et honteux parce que je t'envie, même en sachant que tu n'es pas heureux._

 _La rancune qu'Erik ressentait envers Charles se brisa au moment où il entendit un sanglot à peine retenu. Erik ne s'en voulait pas de ne pas songer aux autres parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas être un bon soutien s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver son équilibre personnel. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur le passé de Charles mais ce n'était pas par indifférence, seulement parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de curieux. Il attendait seulement qu'il lui en parle…_

 _Il avait été en colère contre Charles, seulement, ses paroles avaient eu du sens. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait été blessé. Erik n'arrivait pas à avoir l'avenir, il ne se projetait jamais sur le long terme. Alors pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à voir le positif dans sa vie…_

 _\- Tu n'auras jamais d'enfants et moi je ne serai jamais un père, souffla Erik. Mais tu es ma famille, Charles… Nous sommes une famille, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Erik se sentit soudainement inquiet que Charles puisse ne pas partager son point de vue. Erik n'avait plus que Charles sur cette terre et l'idée que son attachement ne soit pas réciproque le terrifiait._

 _\- Bien sûr, répondit le plus jeune la gorge nouée._

 _Erik aurait voulu dire à Charles de ne pas être jaloux de son avenir pour la simple raison que son futur, c'était lui. Pourtant, il resta silencieux et chercha juste la main de Charles sous les draps. Et quand les doigts de son compagnon s'enroulèrent autour des siens, il ressentit un vif soulagement…_

XxXxX

 _Cabinet d'Emma Frost, New York – 13 mars 2008_

Emma ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère pitié pour son patient. Il commençait à peine à se sortir de sa dépression et de son stress post-traumatique et voilà qu'il apprenait être père de deux enfants. A voir la mine déconfite de Lehnsherr, ses nuits étaient tourmentées.

\- L'avantage, c'est que je ne rêve pas de guerre en ce moment mais de lycée et d'enfants, avait-t-il dit.

\- J'aimerais revenir sur votre dispute avec Charles, dit Emma au bout d'un moment. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il vous a reproché d'être égoïste. Êtes-vous d'accord avec lui ?

\- Oui et non, soupira Lehnsherr. De son point de vue, je comprends que je puisse le paraître, mais du mien, je ne le suis pas. Charles rêvait d'avoir des enfants et il a soudainement compris qu'il ne pourrait pas. Je pense qu'il a cherché à me blesser comme lui l'était à ce moment-là. Il a dit qu'il était parfois jaloux de mon avenir. Je ne comprends pas, je n'envisage pas le futur sans lui…

\- Lui avez-vous dit cela ?

\- Il le sait.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question, dit la psychiatre dans un sourire indulgent. Gardez en tête que votre compagnon ressent votre incertitude concernant votre vie future. Il en perçoit la fragilité.

\- Il sait que nous sommes une famille…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 15 mars 2008_

 _\- Peter et moi, on s'envoie des sms, avoua Erik pendant le repas. J'avais gardé son numéro et avant-hier, je lui ai écrit pour m'excuser…_

 _\- On avait convenu de ne pas parler de tes enfants, rappela Charles en reposant son verre d'eau. Mais c'est bien que tu sois en contact avec Peter._

 _\- Il s'était bien renseigné sur moi avant de venir. Il me suivait depuis un bout de temps, il savait que j'étais suivi pour stress post-traumatique. Il ne recherche pas un père. Sa sœur et lui ont été élevés par le compagnon de leur mère. Mais il voulait savoir qui était son géniteur, au-delà de ce que sa mère lui disait._

 _\- Tu dois être rassuré, dit le plus jeune avec neutralité._

 _\- J'avais peur qu'il soit en conflit avec sa mère et qu'il cherche une solution de secours pour vivre ailleurs, autrement dit, avec moi, son père biologique, admit Erik._

 _\- C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être le cas…_

 _\- Le Dr Frost m'a fait prendre conscience que si j'ai rejeté Peter, c'était par peur. Je préférais qu'il me déteste et me voit comme un salaud égoïste plutôt qu'il sache que je ne suis pas à la hauteur…_

 _Erik vit l'hésitation dans le regard de Charles. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas aborder les jumeaux car ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le sujet, et surtout cela ne regardait qu'Erik._

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être à la hauteur. Tu as dit toi-même que Peter et sa sœur ne cherchaient pas de père… Tu connais mon avis : je pense que ce serait une bonne chose d'apprendre à connaître tes enfants, dit Charles._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient déçus ou peiné._

 _\- Tu as dit que Peter avait fait des recherches sur toi. Alors il n'y a pas de surprises…_

 _\- J'ai tellement peur ! Depuis que Peter est venu, je ne pense qu'à ça. Et ce qui est ironique, c'est que je me sens moins angoissé par rapport au reste, railla Erik._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas déjeuner avec les jumeaux un midi ? Juste quelques heures pour faire connaissance… Ça ne t'engage à rien…_

XxXxX

 _Cabinet d'Emma Frost, New York – 21 mars 2008_

\- J'ai eu la mère des enfants au téléphone l'autre jour. En fait, elle essayait de me joindre depuis que Peter est venu… Mais je refusais les appels, j'avais peur. J'ai fini par décrocher…

Emma fixa Lehnsherr. Il avait fait une pause dans son récit et semblait chercher ses mots. Elle ne pouvait décrypter l'expression de son visage et elle remarquait que plus ils avançaient dans le temps, moins il était expressif. Cela n'inquiétait pas Emma, elle se disait que son patient faisait partie des gens aux visages impassibles dans leur quotidien, sans que ce soit pathologique.

\- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, admit Lehnsherr. Peter m'avait déjà expliqué pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas informé de sa grossesse et elle ne m'a jamais contacté car les jumeaux n'avaient jamais demandé à connaître leur père jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis rassuré car ils ont un foyer stable et s'entendent très bien avec leur beau-père, ils l'appellent papa.

\- Vous êtes rassurés parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de vous ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui.

\- Vous m'avez aussi dit que contrairement à Peter, votre fille ne veut pas entendre parler de vous. Est-ce que cela vous contrarie ?

\- Ça me met mal à l'aise qu'elle ait choisi de me détester sans me connaître. Et ça m'inquiète d'autant plus que sa mère veut absolument la déposer chez moi demain.

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 22 mars 2008_

 _\- Je ne suis pas là parce que j'en ai envie mais parce que ma mère m'a forcée. Elle revient me chercher dans deux heures, clarifia d'emblée Wanda quand elle franchit la porte de l'appartement._

 _\- Et tu es là parce que ta mère m'a forcé, répliqua Erik avec un sourire en coin avant de tourner la tête vers Charles qui avait l'air agacé par cette réponse._

 _\- Erik a fait des lasagnes, j'espère que tu aimeras, dit Charles pour essayer de briser la glace._

 _\- Je suis végétarienne, annonça l'adolescente en rejetant en arrière ses cheveux bruns._

 _\- Ta mère me l'a dit. Chèvre et épinards, pas de viande, fit Erik en conduisant la jeune fille jusqu'au salon où la table était déjà dressée._

 _Le silence fut légèrement pesant quand ils s'installèrent. Erik remarqua alors que Wanda était plus nerveuse qu'hostile. Il la voyait toucher mécaniquement ses bracelets en évitant de croiser son regard. Ce fut sans doute un peu lâche de sa part mais Erik se rua dans la cuisine quand il entendit le minuteur signalant la fin de cuisson des lasagnes. Il prit même du temps pour dresser les assiettes, en sachant que Charles saurait mieux que lui détendre l'adolescente. D'ailleurs, il entendait déjà la voix aimable de son compagnon mais ne savait pas si Wanda lui répondait. Finalement, il retourna dans la salle à manger avec les assiettes car il n'avait plus d'excuse pour rester à la cuisine._

 _\- Lui et toi vous êtes… ensemble ? demanda Wanda à Charles au moment où Erik arrivait._

 _Charles esquissa un sourire et regarda Erik. Ils en avaient discuté : si les jumeaux les questionnaient sur leur couple, c'était à Erik de répondre._

 _\- Oui, dit Erik en posant l'assiette de lasagnes devant Wanda._

 _\- Et toi Wanda, tu as quelqu'un ? questionna Charles pour ne pas laisser de silence gênant._

 _\- J'ai un petit-ami. Je l'ai rencontré au club d'échecs._

 _\- Tu joues aux échecs ? Erik est un très bon joueur, tu sais ?_

 _Wanda acquiesça simplement sans chercher à approfondir le sujet. Elle n'était pas aussi extravertie que Peter et Erik regretta presque l'absence de l'adolescent qui aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère._

 _\- Tu peux poser des questions tu sais ? C'est normal que tu sois curieuse à propos d'Erik et si tu préfères passer du temps seulement avec lui, n'hésite pas à me le dire._

 _Erik lança un regard presque paniqué à Charles. Le laisser seul avec Wanda ? Mais à son grand soulagement, l'adolescente refusa d'un mouvement de tête._

 _\- Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez dans la vie, tous les deux… dit-elle finalement._

 _\- Je suis en formation de mécanicien et Charles est enseignant à l'université de Columbia, répondit Erik._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu enseignes ?_

 _\- Ça dépend des semestres mais pour le moment c'est l'anatomie humaine pour les étudiants en médecine. Parce qu'avant d'être paraplégique, j'étais médecin._

 _\- Quelle spécialité ?_

 _Erik réprima un sourire soulagé. Il était quasiment invisible aux yeux de Wanda qui paraissait sincèrement intéressée par ce que lui disait Charles._

 _\- Traumatologie. J'ai travaillé cinq ans comme médecin urgentistes à Londres avant de rejoindre l'armée, expliqua-t-il._

 _\- Mais tu as quel âge ? s'étonna Wanda._

 _\- J'ai 31 ans mais j'ai fini mes études de médecine à 24 ans. J'avais un peu d'avance…_

 _\- Il est diplômé d'Harvard, ça te laisse une idée de son Q.I, lâcha Erik._

 _La jeune fille se tourna vers Erik, les sourcils froncés comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une information capitale._

 _\- Ma mère m'a dit que tu visais le MIT (1) avant que vous rompiez…_

 _\- Oui… Mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre à une bourse alors j'ai dû travailler pendant cinq ans pour pouvoir enfin financer mes études. J'y ai étudié 3 ans et je me suis engagé dans l'armée._

 _Erik était mal à l'aise mais heureusement, la jeune fille ne demanda pas pourquoi il avait interrompu ses études. Peut-être le savait-elle déjà…_

 _\- Les lasagnes, elles étaient bonnes, dit-elle quand ils terminèrent le repas._

 _\- Merci, répondit Erik._

 _\- Quand Peter a dit qu'il t'avait retrouvé, j'ai eu peur que tu finisses par vouloir nous récupérer. Nous avons déjà un père…_

 _\- Et il vous a bien élevé, dit-il avec un léger sourire._

 _L'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue. Wanda était une adolescente réservée mais agréable. Erik savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais des liens très forts mais il était rassuré qu'ils puissent avoir une relation cordiale. Il n'était le père des jumeaux que par le sang, un autre avait pris le rôle pour lui et il ne le remercierait jamais assez._

 _\- Je vais devoir rejoindre ma mère à la station de métro, informa la jeune fille au bout d'un moment._

 _\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Erik._

 _\- Non, merci. C'est juste à côté._

 _Après avoir salué Charles, Wanda alla récupérer sa veste dans l'entrée. Erik la suivit et avant qu'elle parte il lui donna son numéro de téléphone._

 _\- Si tu passes dans le coin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, lui-dit avant de la laisser partir._

XxXxX

 _Cabinet d'Emma Frost, New York – 25 mars 2008_

Emma regarda attentivement Lehnsherr. Il avait téléphoné le matin même pour avoir un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible. La psychiatre était inquiète, elle savait qu'il était encore fragile psychologiquement et que le moindre imprévu pouvait faire vaciller son univers. Il avait l'air épuisé. Emma se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi.

\- Vous avez vu votre fille ce week-end, dit Emma pour engager la discussion. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, répondit Lehnsherr avant de se mordiller l'ongle du pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? encouragea-t-elle.

\- Je me suis réveillé angoissé et terrifié comme si… Parfois… Je me sens tellement heureux que ça me fait peur. Je me dis que tout pourrait s'effondrer du jour au lendemain alors… je…

\- Vous vivez les moments heureux avec une sorte d'anticipation qui vous empêche d'apprécier réellement l'instant, comprit Emma en acquiesçant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait briser ces moments heureux dans votre vie ?

\- J'ai vu des gens mourir en Afghanistan. La vie est fragile, le bonheur est fragile. Ce qu'on a aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de l'avoir demain…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 25 mars 2008_

 _Magneto vint accueillir Erik quand il rentra de son rendez-vous mais cela ne suffit pas à redonner le sourire à Erik. Il caressa vaguement la tête du berger allemand et alla s'installer dans le canapé sans prendre le temps de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. Il resta hébété à fixer l'écran éteint de la télévision. Il ne réfléchissait à rien en particulier mais il se sentait si épuisé qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de sa torpeur. Quand il réagit enfin, la nuit était déjà tombée et Magneto s'agitait en entendant la clé dans la porte de l'appartement._

 _Il fut ébloui quand Charles alluma la lumière et se rendit compte seulement maintenant qu'il était resté dans le noir. Il vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son compagnon qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Charles ne lui demanda pas si ça allait, il avait la réponse sous les yeux. Alors sans un mot, il se transféra du fauteuil jusqu'au canapé pour se caler contre Erik en lui prenant la main._

 _\- Est-ce que tu es heureux, Charles ? demanda Erik, la voix légèrement enrouée._

 _\- Oui, je le suis, répondit le plus jeune sans hésitation en se serrant plus fort contre Erik._

 _\- Le Dr Frost dit que le fait de m'inquiéter pour l'avenir est un signe de progrès, parce que le passé me préoccupe moins qu'avant, souffla Erik._

 _\- Mais l'avenir c'est terrifiant quand on a peur de l'imprévu. Je te comprends Erik, assura Charles avant de tirer sur la veste d'Erik. Tu as prévu de sortir ou bien tu as froid ? Dans les deux cas, il y a une solution…_

 _\- Que me proposes-tu si j'ai froid ? dit Erik en touchant la joue de Charles._

 _\- Allumer le chauffage, répondit le plus jeune d'une voix faussement séductrice._

 _Erik ne put s'empêcher de rire et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon. Charles avait le don de lui rendre le sourire et même si cela n'effaçait pas ses angoisses et ses doutes, Erik aimait ces petits moments de bonheur simples._

 _\- Tu as mal au dos ? demanda-t-il quand il sentit Charles se tendre contre lui._

 _\- Oui, avoua Charles. J'ai passé presque toute la journée en fauteuil, ce n'est pas agréable…_

 _\- Je te masserai après le dîner…_

 _Charles était étendu sur le ventre et Erik aimait le voir ainsi. Il déposa quelques gouttes d'huile de massage sur ses omoplates et commença à exercer de légères caresses pour répartir le liquide sur le reste du dos. A chaque fois, le regard d'Erik s'attardait sur les cicatrices des balles et des opérations que son dos avait subies. Il avait toujours ce même pincement à l'idée d'être en partie responsable de tout cela.  
Il augmenta la pression de ses doigts pour insister là où Charles avait mal. Un léger gémissement lui confirma qu'il était au bon endroit. Il sentit ses muscles se décontracter et le massage devint plus agréable et sensuel. Erik glissait ses mains sur ses côtes jusqu'au bas de son dos pour ensuite remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se réfugier dans le creux entre les épaules et la nuque. _

_\- Assieds-toi, murmura Erik à l'oreille de Charles avant de lui mordiller le lobe._

 _Intrigué, le plus jeune obéit et se redressa tant bien que mal. Erik attira Charles contre lui et passa prudemment ses jambes autour de lui pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui. Il maintint ses mains au bas de son dos pour que Charles puisse rester stable malgré la position inhabituelle. Erik sourit. Charles affichait toujours un air étonné quand il dominait Erik en hauteur, sauf que d'ordinaire, c'était quand Erik s'agenouillait. Il passa ses mains autour du cou d'Erik et l'embrassa lentement et passionnément._

 _Les deux hommes furent prit d'un fou rire quand ils voulurent changer de position. Ce qui était facile pour quelqu'un de valide s'annonçait plus compliqué avec un paraplégique. Finalement, Charles prit appui sur l'épaule d'Erik d'une main et de l'autre replia son genou._

 _\- Ne me lâche pas sinon je ne sais pas de quel côté je tomberai, prévint Charles avant de plier l'autre genou._

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, pouffa Charles en venant coller sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erik._

 _\- En fait, ça serait plus simple que tu bascules en arrière et que moi je me dégage ensuite, fit remarquer Erik._

 _Charles soupira, déplia ses genoux et attendit les instructions d'Erik._

 _\- Accroche-toi à moi…_

 _Erik fit glisser le bassin de Charles pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur le lit et non plus sur ses jambes qu'il avait préalablement écartées pour faciliter l'opération._

 _\- Il y a du progrès, commenta Charles avec un sourire amusé._

 _\- Maintenant tu peux t'allonger, je te tiens._

 _Erik accompagna le mouvement de Charles en tenant fermement le bas de son dos et se penchait en avant au fur et à mesure que Charles s'allongeait._

 _\- Ça va ? fit Erik._

 _\- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il._

 _Erik sourit et déposa un baiser sur son vas ventre, juste en dessous du niveau de sensibilité ce qui avait le don de le frustrer mais aussi de rendre plus délicieux encore le coup de dents qui suivit au niveau de l'estomac. Charles gémit et passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Erik, émerveillé qu'il puisse connaître aussi bien les zones érogènes de son corps malgré son handicap…_

* * *

(1) Le Massachusetts Institute of Technology, considérée comme une des meilleures universités mondiales en sciences et en technologie.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 28 juillet 2008_

Emma se disait que ce n'était pas très professionnel d'être chez un patient pour fêter son anniversaire. Mais après tout, elle avait été invitée par Charles qui, pour argument, avait dit que Lehnsherr n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et qu'il voulait lui organiser une petite fête avec des gens qui il était à l'aise.  
Emma s'était donc attendu à ce qu'il y ait peu de monde, mais de là à n'y avoir que quatre personnes, c'était plutôt surprenant. Mis à part Lehnsherr et Charles, il n'y avait qu'un autre homme qui s'appelait Logan. Apparemment, il était le patron du garage où Lehnsherr faisait son apprentissage.

La simplicité de cette petite fête était rafraichissante pour Emma qui avait l'habitude des restaurants gastronomiques et classieux. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé de la pizza avec les mains en buvant une bière remontait sans doute à ses années de faculté. Et pourtant, elle se sentit à l'aise car elle n'était pas étrangère aux environnements masculins. Elle avait toujours eu plus d'amis que d'amies après tout…

C'était sans doute la première fois depuis son récent divorce avec le richissime Sebastian Shaw qu'Emma s'amusait autant. Elle en oublia presque que Lehnsherr, enfin Erik maintenant, était son patient. Elle ne le regardait pas avec des yeux de médecins mais d'amie qui voyait de la joie dans son regard. Erik souriait même si par moment il avait de légers tics nerveux qu'Emma avait l'habitude de voir chez des gens stressés.

\- On dit souvent que les psy sont encore plus barrés que les patients, lâcha Logan à un moment.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Logan était quelqu'un d'assez bourru qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait cela. Après cinq ans de mariage avec un avocat véreux doué pour les mots, un peu d'honnêteté simple faisait du bien à entendre.

\- On dit que les mécaniciens ont toujours les mains sales et sentent l'huile de vidange, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ça c'est juste Logan, intervint Erik.

\- Ouais, moi je ne passe pas mon temps à me laver mains, râla Logan.

\- Ça s'appelle l'hygiène, se moqua Charles.

\- Va te faire foutre Charles !

\- Pas tout de suite, on a des invités quand même !

\- Ferme-la Shark ou je te juste qu'à partir de demain je te fais laver les voitures.

\- C'est déjà ce qui est prévu, fit remarquer Erik. Pour la collecte de l'association des vétérans, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah c'est demain ? râla Logan. Merde j'ai donné un jour de congé à Kurt. L'enflure il le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de prendre sa journée !

\- Si tu prenais la peine d'écrire dans ton agenda…

\- Oh ça va ! Tu veux devenir ma secrétaire aussi ?

\- Je serai augmenté ?

\- Rêve pas…

XxXxX

 _Garage de Logan, New York – 29 juillet 2008_

 _\- 100 dollars, confirma Charles après avoir recompté l'argent accumulé dans la boite._

 _\- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une grande réussite, commenta Erik._

 _\- Si tu n'avais râlé à chaque fois que tu voyais une voiture sale, peut-être les clients auraient donné plus, répliqua Logan._

 _\- Il y a de quoi ! Ces radins attendent que ce soient des associations qui fassent le nettoyage parce qu'ils peuvent donner ce qu'ils veulent, c'est-à-dire deux ou trois dollars ! Trois dollars ! C'est ce que valent les militaires blessés pour les intérêts de notre pays ?_

 _\- Erik, tu prends trop les choses à cœur, souffla Charles en lançant un regard inquiet vers Logan._

 _\- Non je ne crois pas. Ce que les gens ne comprennent pas, ce que nous ne parvenons pas tous à reprendre une vie normale et que cet argent sert à aider ceux qui ne pourront pas retravailler et qui ne touchent pas assez d'allocations de l'État, poursuit Erik._

 _\- Écoute gamin, ça fait des années que je fais ça. Les actions comme celle d'aujourd'hui, on compte pas là-dessus pour récolter des grosses sommes mais pour se faire connaître. Je m'y connais pas en trésorerie mais on a des généreux donateurs qui font vivre notre assoc', expliqua Logan._

 _Erik soupira et but une gorgée de bière, le regard tourné vers les néons des panneaux publicitaires._

 _\- Erik…_

 _L'interpellé se tourna, surpris. Logan ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. C'était soit Shark, soit gamin mais jamais Erik. Et l'air sérieux qu'il arborait était interpellant._

 _\- Erik, poursuit-il. Tu n'es plus un militaire. Tu dois prendre plus de recul sinon tout ça continuera de te bouffer. Tu es un civil aujourd'hui, ta vie est devant et pas derrière ! Regarde-toi, tu as un compagnon, des enfants biologiques que tu apprends à connaître… Décolle ton cul du passé, tu as une vie !_

XxXxX

 _Cabinet d'Emma Frost, New York – 12 août 2008_

\- Je pense que Logan a raison. C'est pourtant ce que Charles essaie de me faire comprendre depuis des mois…

\- Les choses paraissent évidentes une fois qu'on a mis de doigt dessus mais avant c'est toujours flou. C'est très encourageant que vous acceptiez cette idée. Est-ce que cela vous soulage ?

\- Oui et non. Je me rends compte du temps perdu à me renfermer sur moi-même et à m'apitoyer… Je me sens coupable de cela, avoua Erik.

\- Vous êtes en dépression. Ce par quoi vous êtes passé est quelque chose de très normal qui ne doit pas vous faire honte. J'espère que vous avez conscience des progrès que vous avez faits !

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 16 août 2008_

 _\- J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais, soupira Erik une fois la porte close._

 _\- Erik ! reprocha gentiment Charles. Ce sont tes enfants…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas de qui Peter tient toute cette énergie !_

 _\- Pas de toi, c'est certain ! répliqua le plus jeune dans un rire à peine contenu._

 _\- C'est un reproche ? s'indigna Erik._

 _\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un de plus bavard que moi. Et là je suis battu à plate couture par Peter._

 _Erik sourit légèrement en repensant au repas et à Peter qui l'avait animé sans relâche sous le regard blasé de Wanda, bien trop discrète pour apprécier les excentricités de son frère._

 _\- Je suis quand même content qu'ils soient partis. Je n'arrive pas à être totalement à l'aise avec eux, avoua Erik._

 _\- Ça viendra, assura Charles en faisant avancer son fauteuil jusqu'au salon._

 _\- Tu as l'air préoccupé._

 _Charles esquissa un faible sourire, conscient qu'Erik devenait de plus en plus attentif. C'était une très belle preuve de son évolution mais en même temps, cela mettait Charles mal à l'aise car il devait à son tour apprendre à s'ouvrir à son compagnon._

 _\- Hier, à l'université, on m'a proposé de participer à un essai clinique pour un rétablissement presque complet de la paraplégie. Pour faire simple, il s'agit de prélever des cellules et de les transplanter pour permettre aux fibres nerveuses sectionnées de se reconstituer, (1) expliqua Charles d'un air songeur._

 _\- Ça semble être une grande avancée dans le domaine de la science, répondit Erik d'un ton neutre._

 _\- Il y aurait environ 40% de chance que ça fonctionne, et 60% que ma motricité soit améliorée._

 _\- C'est un choix qui n'appartient qu'à toi seul, commenta le plus vieux en s'agenouillant devant son compagnon._

 _\- J'ai refusé. J'ai été égoïste car je n'ai pensé qu'à moi quand j'ai pris cette décision. Mais je ne veux pas être traité comme un objet cassé qu'on cherche à rafistoler au mieux. Ma paraplégie, c'est ce que je suis maintenant, je ne veux pas changer. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais je suis bien comme ça et je préfère l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui à celui que j'étais hier._

 _\- Alors tu as fait le bon choix, affirma Erik en saisissant ses mains pour y déposer un baiser. Comme tu as dit un jour, nul besoin d'être debout pour être un homme fort, et tu le prouves chaque jour._

 _\- Merci…_

 _\- Ça fera bientôt un an que nous sommes ensemble, commenta Erik après un instant de silence._

 _\- J'espère que tu ne prévois pas de me demander en mariage parce tu connais déjà ma réponse, plaisanta Charles._

 _\- Moi qui avais prévu un voyage romantique dans le Massachusetts (2)…_

 _\- Le mot romantique ne sonne vraiment pas bien venant de ta bouche Erik, taquina le plus jeune._

 _\- Plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment pensé à un voyage._

 _\- Ah ? s'étonna Charles, impressionné par le ton sérieux d'Erik qui sortait quelque chose de sa poche._

 _Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son compagnon étendre sur la table une carte des États-Unis._

 _\- Los Angeles, fit-il en voyant un gros point rouge dessiné au marqueur._

 _\- Oui, j'aimerais que nous allions à Los Angeles mais en voiture._

 _\- Euh tu as conscience qu'il y en a au moins pour deux jours de route ?_

 _\- Plus que ça puisque nous prendrions le temps de s'arrêter et de visiter les villes qui nous intéressent ! Et nous ferions le retour en avion ! Logan a visité le Canada de cette façon et je trouve que ça serait une très bonne idée !_

 _Charles sourit non pas parce qu'il était séduit par la proposition d'Erik (car il n'aimait pas spécialement les voyages en voiture) mais parce que son enthousiasme était contagieux. Il continua à parler avec une réelle passion dans sa voix, pointant du doigt sur la carte les arrêts possibles tout en rappelant les détails techniques pour assurer un confort optimal pour Charles. Alors ce dernier n'eut pas le cœur à refuser d'autant plus qu'il était en vacances jusqu'à la reprise de l'année universitaire. Et le sourire ravi que lui offrit Erik en retour fut la plus belle des récompenses._

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 18 août 2008_

 _\- Erik, arête de bouder ! sourit Charles avec indulgence._

 _\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu auras passé des heures en voiture avec Peter, bougonna Erik._

 _\- Les jumeaux ne nous accompagnent que jusqu'à Washington et après ils retrouvent leurs grands-parents, rappela le plus jeune._

 _\- Ça correspond à quatre heures de route, plus la nuit qu'on passera à Baltimore. Je n'ai jamais passé plus de deux heures avec eux…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des bébés…_

 _\- Ils sont ados, c'est encore pire ! Il faut toujours garder un œil sur eux !_

 _\- Tu exagères ! Peter est hyperactif mais pas ce n'est pas un caïd et il n'y a pas plus calme que Wanda !_

 _\- De toute façon c'est déjà décidé…_

 _\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as dit oui à Magda…_

 _\- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? Je passe par Washington mais non je ne déposerai pas les gosses. Je ne suis pas con à ce point !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu râles ?_

 _Erik haussa les épaules et Charles se mit à rire avant de tourner sérieusement son ordinateur portable vers Erik._

 _\- Ils proposent des voitures hybrides que je pourrais moi aussi conduire. Un simple bouton et plus besoin de pédales pour accélérer et freiner. Et la boite de vitesse est manuelle, même pour toi ça sera plus confortable pour un si long trajet, expliqua Charles en faisant défiler la page internet._

 _\- Tu as envie de conduire ? s'étonna Erik._

 _\- Le principe d'un road trip c'est aussi de pouvoir se relayer au volant pour parcourir le maximum de kilomètres pour ne pas perdre de temps sur la route et en passer plus à visiter, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Pas faux, concéda Erik en regardant plus attentivement les descriptifs des voitures._

XxXxX

 _Quelque part entre New York et Philadelphie – 20 août 2008_

 _\- Peter, tu pourrais pas te taire genre dix minutes? Lâcha Wanda d'un air blasé en retirant un de ses écouteurs. J'ai mis le volume à fond et je t'entends quand même !_

 _\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés Wanda, informa Charles en jetant un coup d'œil sur le GPS._

 _\- Super ! s'exclama Peter. J'ai vraiment hâte de visiter Philadelphie, il y a plein de trucs à voir…_

 _Et l'adolescent énuméra énergiquement les lieux touristiques. Erik ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, Wanda de plaquer ses mains sur les oreilles. Seul Charles faisait un effort pour discuter avec Peter mais n'arrivait pas à en placer une._

 _Et le jeune homme se montra intenable quand ils arrivèrent au Philadelphia Museum of Art, premier lieu de visite._

 _\- Saviez-vous qu'il y a exactement soixante-douze marches ? C'est là que Rocky termine son entraînement dans le film ! Regardez là-bas, il y a sa statue !_

 _\- Charles et moi allons chercher l'entrée accessible pour fauteuil, on se rejoint à l'entrée du musée, décida Erik._

 _Il n'était pas certain que Peter ait écouté – il s'était déjà élancé sur les marches – mais Wanda acquiesça silencieusement. Erik songea alors que ces deux jours allaient être bien longs…_

XxXxX

 _Quelque part entre Washington et Atlanta – 23 août 2008_

 _\- C'est si calme, soupira Erik alors qu'il conduisait depuis plus de trois heures sur les neuf qu'il fallait pour atteindre Atlanta._

 _\- Je dois admettre que c'est reposant, répondit Charles en basculant la tête pour regarder Erik._

 _Dans un geste à peine subtile, il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Erik et remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe._

 _\- A quoi joues-tu ? dit Erik en esquissant un léger sourire._

 _\- Je m'ennuie…_

 _\- Prends un livre…_

 _\- Tu sais très bien que ça me rend malade de lire en voiture, bouda Charles._

 _\- C'est pour ça que j'ai mis des audio books dans ton iPod, informa Erik._

 _\- Que c'est attentionné de ta part, minauda le plus jeune en jouant avec sa ceinture._

 _Erik recouvrit la main de Charles par la sienne et capitula :_

 _\- Tu as gagné, on s'arrête au prochain motel. De toute façon il est bientôt l'heure de dîner…_

oOo

 _\- C'est tellement mieux qu'une chambre quadruple, souffla Charles contre l'épaule d'Erik._

 _\- Et que Peter parlant même pendant son sommeil, ponctua Erik._

 _\- J'ai faim…_

 _\- Ne bouge pas, je dois avoir quelques encas dans le sac, dit le plus vieux en se redressant._

 _Mais Charles utilisa la puissance de ses bras pour ramener Erik à lui._

 _\- Je ne parle pas de nourriture…_

oOo

 _\- Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? demanda Erik en voyant Charles occupé à lire un rapport scientifique._

 _\- Jamais trop tard pour la médecine, statua Charles. Mais si la lumière te gêne…_

 _\- Pas de soucis. De quoi ça parle ?_

 _\- Un chercheur m'a demandé de relire le projet auquel j'ai refusé de participé…_

 _\- Celui visant à réparer la moelle épinière ?_

 _\- Oui. Il veut me convaincre de revenir sur ma décision car selon lui, je suis le candidat idéal. Je suis en bonne santé générale et ma lésion est assez propre._

 _\- Tu sembles hésiter, remarqua Erik._

 _\- D'un point de vue objectif, pour la science, ce serait une bonne chose. Mais c'est effrayant…_

 _\- Est-ce que ça peut empirer ton état ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai une paraplégie quasi-complète, rappela le plus jeune._

 _\- Alors tu n'as pas grand-chose à y perdre. Cela dit, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu subisses une expérimentation, sois hospitalisé des semaines, voire des mois…_

 _\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? demanda Charles._

 _\- Je réfléchirais encore et prendrais la décision qui me semble la mieux. Et quoi que tu choisisses, je resterai à tes côtés…_

XxXxX

 _Quelque part entre Dallas et Phoenix – 25 août 2008_

 _C'était le plus long trajet de leur voyage. Quinze heures de route et très peu de haltes car Erik et Charles s'étaient rendus compte du retard pris dans leur Road Trip. Le vol retour de Los Angeles à New York étant prévu le 29 août, ils avaient décidé de sauter certaines villes et de rouler jusqu'à Phoenix._

 _\- Charles, n'hésite pas à me dire quand tu veux que je prenne le volant, dit une nouvelle fois Erik._

 _\- Pour l'instant ça va._

 _\- Ça fait cinq heures qu'on s'est pas arrêté, fit remarquer le plus vieux._

 _\- On le fera pour remettre de l'essence. Je pense qu'on peut rouler encore une heure, dit Charles._

 _En réalité, Charles n'aurait jamais cru qu'il apprécierait autant conduire. Avant son accident, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que cela mais là, il éprouvait un sentiment de liberté et d'autonomie indescriptible. Les autres conducteurs qu'ils croisaient ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était paraplégique, il n'était qu'un homme conduisant comme n'importe quel autre. Alors pour rien au monde il ne cèderait le volant à Erik avant d'être réellement fatigué._

XxXxX

 _Dans un Hôtel de Phoenix – 27 août 2008_

 _\- D'un côté, si j'accepte l'essai clinique, ça serait comme une contribution pour la science. En tant que médecin, je comprends les enjeux et la nécessité d'avoir des volontaires… Mais d'un autre côté, en tant que patient, je n'ai pas envie de repasser sur la table d'opération pour quelque chose qui ne fonctionnera pas forcément…_

 _Erik observa son compagnon qui avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il relisait presque tous les soirs le dossier laissé par son collègue et tombait toujours d'accord sur le fait que scientifiquement, tout paraissait juste._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas à prendre une décision, finit par s'agacer Charles face au silence d'Erik._

 _\- Parce que je ne veux pas t'influencer. Et comme je t'ai dit, quelle que soit ta décision, je te soutiendrai._

 _\- Si je choisis l'essai, ça voudrait dire que quelque part j'ai l'espoir de remarcher et je serai forcément déçu si ça ne fonctionne pas._

 _\- Qu'as-tu à perdre ? demanda Erik._

 _\- Tu penses que je devrais tenter, crut deviner Charles._

 _\- Si tu veux vraiment mon avis… Si j'étais dans ton cas, je refuserai. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour toi._

 _\- Pourquoi tu refuserais ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas répondre…._

 _\- S'il te plait…_

 _Erik soupira. Il ne voulait pas influencer son compagnon mais il voyait bien qu'il était tracassé par cette question. Alors il prit la parole :_

 _\- Tu as dit que tu préférais l'homme que tu étais maintenant à celui que tu étais avant. Je n'ai connu que brièvement le « Charles d'avant » et j'aime celui que tu es maintenant. Tu es peut-être moins optimiste, un peu plus râleur mais ton caractère est devenu plus fort et tu as gagné une assurance que tu n'avais pas en étant debout. Si tu remarches, tu redeviens un homme comme les autres. C'est une bonne chose et je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer pour ça. Seulement, est-ce que tu es prêt à un tel changement alors que tu viens juste d'accepter ce que tu es? Et tu ne sais pas si l'amélioration sera permanente…_

 _\- Oui je sais… Mais… Certaines choses seraient plus simples pour nous deux si ça fonctionnait…_

 _\- Tu parles de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Pour toi, ce n'est sans doute pas aussi plaisant que ça l'est pour moi, admit Erik._

 _\- Mon ancienne sexualité ne me manque plus, contredit Charles. Mais ce n'est pas frustrant pour toi ? s'étonna le plus jeune._

 _\- Je croyais que c'était évident que non. Mais je vais me montrer plus explicite à l'avenir, sourit Erik avant d'humecter ses lèvres de façon suggestive._

XxXxX

 _Dans un Hôtel de Los Angeles – 28 août 2008_

 _Le soleil, la nuit dans un hôtel luxueux qu'ils s'étaient offert… Tout était parfait, peut-être même un peu trop pour Erik qui eut un sursaut d'anxiété quand il enfila son maillot de bain. Les cicatrices sur ses jambes étaient bien visibles et lui qui n'avait jamais été pudique s'était figé au pas de la porte._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'aller à la piscine. Je ne peux pas nager, rappela Charles._

 _\- Si nous y allons, statua Erik en mettant rapidement son tee-shirt._

 _Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. La nervosité d'Erik fut palpable mais Charles remarqua avec soulagement qu'il la gérait parfaitement. Ses gestes étaient assurés quand il l'aida à entrer dans l'eau._

 _\- J'avais oublié à quel point on se sent léger quand on est dans l'eau, commenta le plus jeune, un large sourire aux lèvres._

 _Erik fut tenté de l'embrasser mais étant entourés de familles qui seraient peut-être dégoutées par la nature de leur relation, il se contenta de sourire à son tour.  
Charles ne quitta pas le bord du bassin, se tenant à l'échelle métallique et quand il fut lassé de barboter, il empêcha Erik de l'aider d'un signe de main. Erik observa avec admiration l'aisance avec laquelle Charles prit appui pour s'assoir au bord et semblait remarquer pour la première fois à quel point la musculature de son dos et de ses bras étaient développée, lui permettant de soulever largement son propre poids et de se hisser sur son fauteuil. Et Erik fut fasciné par le regard émerveillé son compagnon qui le fixait intensément. Alors il comprit ce que voulait dire vivre l'instant présent. Ne pas penser au passé ni au futur, profiter de la vie au moment où il la vivait, sans inquiétude. Et rien que pour cela, il se sentit reconnaissant et comblé. _

XxXxX

 _Cabinet d'Emma Frost, New York – 03 octobre 2008_

\- Je vous propose de commencer à espacer nos séances. Au lieu de nous voir toutes les semaines, je vous propose toutes les deux semaines. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Emma en guettant le moindre signe de nervosité.

\- Je pense effectivement que nous pouvons faire ça. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de nouveau à vous raconter à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de mes problèmes. Dans le sens que je les ai identifié, il me reste plus qu'à les affronter, dit Lehnsherr en acquiesçant.

\- C'est tout à faire cela, approuva la jeune femme. Vous êtes maintenant dans une phase de consolidation. Vous avez dépassé le cap le plus dur de la dépression, maintenant il faut maintenir votre positivité. Bien entendu, vous aurez toujours des moments plus difficiles mais je suis certaine que vous saurez mieux les supporter.

\- Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous, admit Lehnsherr dans un des rares sourires qu'il lui adressait.

\- Je ne prends jamais crédit des progrès de mes patients. Je suis juste un bon guide. Je vous ai montré le chemin mais c'est vous qui avez marché, fit Emma.

\- Merci…

XxXxX

 _Appartement de Charles et Erik, New York – 10 octobre 2008_

 _\- J'ai découvert le surnom que mes élèves me donnent à l'université, dit Charles avant de mordre dans sa part de pizza._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- British Bourgeois… Je pensais qu'ils s'attarderaient plus sur ma chaise roulante…_

 _\- Ils sont étudiants en médecine, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se moquent de ta paraplégie…_

 _\- Être étudiant en médecine ne protège pas de la bêtise, Erik. Et j'aurais préféré qu'ils se moquent de ma chaise…_

 _\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Erik._

 _\- Je ne considère pas la paraplégie comme quelque chose me définissant. Alors les moqueries ne m'atteignent pas car je suis plus que ça. En revanche, ma nationalité, mon accent… Ça fait partie de moi et voir tellement de personnes en rire, c'est blessant parfois, avoua Charles._

 _\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas important…_

 _\- Est-ce que tu aimes vivre ici, à New York ? demanda alors Erik en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- J'aime vivre avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte, conclut Charles avant d'augmenter le son de la télévision comme pour dire que cette conversation était terminée._

 _Mais Erik ne cessa de penser. Et ce qui l'aurait angoissé avant lui paraissait simple maintenant. Si Charles n'aimait pas New York, ce n'était pas un drame, ils pouvaient déménager. Il n'y avait rien inquiétant et Erik savait qu'il saurait s'adapter à un nouvel environnement._

 _\- Berlin est une ville sympa, dit Erik avant de reprendre la télécommande pour éteindre complètement la télévision._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _Charles sembla ne pas faire le lien entre la déclaration d'Erik et leur discussion précédente._

 _\- J'y allais souvent quand j'étais plus jeune pour voir ma famille restée là-bas. J'aime bien cette ville._

 _\- Je suppose que tu pourras me faire visiter un jour, sourit le plus jeune._

 _\- Oui, et si tu aimes peut-être qu'on pourra s'y installer…_

 _\- Tu veux déménager en Allemagne ? s'étonna Charles en se redressant curieusement dans le divan._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'aimes pas New York et je n'ai pas tellement d'attaches ici… Ce ne serait pas dans l'immédiat mais pourquoi ne pas y réfléchir ? Ou même Londres, j'ai bien aimé Londres !_

 _Charles sourit en voyant l'air songeur d'Erik et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement._

 _\- J'irai au bout du monde avec toi… Après tout, c'est bien là-bas, en Afghanistan que tout à commencé… Pour le pire, puis le meilleur…_

* * *

 **Fin**

(1) c'est une opération qui a été réalisée avec succès en Pologne en 2014  
(2) Le Massachusetts est le premier état à avoir autorisé le mariage homosexuel en 2004


End file.
